MI DOBLE VIDA
by Lauris princess
Summary: Los secretos y la doble vida no son nada fácil de sobrellevar, pero son necesarios si quieres disfrutar de una vida tranquila, así es la vida de Bella Swan, descubre cual es su secreto. Personajes de Sthephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**MI DOBLE VIDA: EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 1. El inicio de un sueño.**

BELLA POV

Llevar una doble vida no es nada sencillo, todas las personas creen que con ser alguien importante lograran ser exitosas, pero yo no pienso así, yo quiero que las personas me traten como una persona común y corriente, no me gusta llamar la atención, por eso me oculto, sé que si yo revelara mi secreto todos me tratarían diferente, sería reconocida, tendría montones de "amigas" pero no serían amigas de verdad, serían solo amigas por conveniencia y yo jamás lo aceptaría, ya que odio la hipocresía, por eso prefiero seguir en el anonimato, aunque signifique ser humillada, en la escuela soy considerada una nerd, una don nadie, una chica sin gracia, sin sentido de la moda, las populares de la escuela me tratan como una basura, cada vez que me ven no pierden oportunidad de molestarme, pero si supieran la verdad se irían de espaldas y se arrepentirían de tratarme así. Todos se preguntaran quienes son las populares, pues son el sequito que domina la escuela, las que se creen que mandan solo por su apariencia, es decir, todas unas chicas plástico.

Sus nombres son Lauren, Tanya y Jessica, es el trío de chicas rubias, de buen cuerpo, que se creen unas diosas, además son porristas, Tanya es la capitana, y las otras dos son las segundas al mando, ellas se creen porque andan con los más guapos de toda la escuela, la verdad son unos bombones, ellos son jugadores de futbol soccer. Según ellas son las más flexibles, eso me da mucha risa, ya que no tienen mucha flexibilidad que digamos, pero bueno, como me encantaría darles lecciones de flexibilidad pero eso significaría revelar mi secreto y no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida privada.

Empezaremos por Emmet McCarthy, es la defensa estrella del equipo, es hijo del dueño de los gimnasios más importantes de Seattle, el es un chico buena onda, pero se deja influenciar fácilmente, aunque él nunca me ha insultado, él prefiere quedarse callado cuando me ofenden, es un chico musculoso que te amedrenta con su apariencia pero es muy risueño, tiene ojos café oscuro, cabello negro, tiene 17 años y es novio de la tonta y descerebrada #3 de Jessica.

Luego sigue Jasper Withlock, es el portero estrella, es hijo de uno de los generales del ejército de Seattle más reconocidos del país, es un chico muy serio, pero tierno, él también prefiere quedarse al margen en cuanto los insultos hacen su aparición, su cuerpo es delgado pero musculoso, tiene los ojos azules, su cabello es rizado y rubio cenizo, tiene 17 años, es novio de la tonta y descerebrada #2 de Lauren.

Por último es Edward Cullen, es hijo de uno de los doctores más reconocidos de todo Seattle, su madre era la decoradora de interiores más reconocida de la ciudad, es el capitán del equipo de futbol, es el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, es todo un ángel, su cabello es de un tono extraño, es color bronce, tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos, parecen unas esmeraldas, es delgado pero musculoso, es tierno y detallista, he platicado con él en dos ocasiones y es muy inteligente, todas babean por él, incluyéndome, pero es una lástima que es solo tenga ojos para la tonta y descerebrada #1 de Tanya, el único inconveniente de él, es que aparenta algo que no es, cuando esta con sus amigos se ríe disimuladamente de las personas cuando son insultadas, por fortuna no he sido blanco de ninguna de sus burlas, pero si algún día ocurriera sería muy doloroso, porque en realidad lo quiero.

Después de todo lo anterior, ustedes se preguntaran quien soy, pues mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, soy hija del comisario de policía de Forks, mis padres son divorciados y mi madre radica en Phoenix junto a su nuevo marido. Soy una chica de 1.63 de estatura, piel blanca, ojos verdes, bueno más bien pupilentes verdes, pero eso nadie lo sabe, solo mis padres y yo, pero hay una razón por la cual los uso, pero en realidad son cafés chocolate, cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas, siempre lo llevo suelto, uso lentes para ocultar mis ojos y no se den cuenta de los pupilentes, por cierto tengo 17 años.

Bueno se preguntaran cual es mi doble vida, pues además de ser una chica torpe, más bien simulo ser torpe, soy una famosa deportista, soy patinadora profesional sobre hielo individual y futuramente en pareja, soy la famosa Ibell Volturi, desde pequeña me dedico a esto, pero la vida privada de Ibell es todo un misterio, nadie sabe nada de ella, aunque han intentado sabotearme no han podido, tengo dos amigos, ellos se llaman Ángela y Ben son muy importantes para mí, son los únicos chicos fuera del medio que saben de mi doble vida, pero por accidente, ya que…

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba en mi camerino esperando a que pasaran por mí para llevarme a casa, estaba en los camerinos del programa stars on ice, pues yo me encontraba peinándome y pensando en mis amigos, ya que ellos admiran a Ibell, me sentía mal porque no podía decirles la verdad, siempre han querido un autógrafo mío pero nunca habían tenido éxito, tenía ganas de decirles que era yo, pero tengo miedo de que me dejen de hablar, incluso un día trate de obsequiarles uno pero me iban a preguntar de donde los saque y como no soy buena mentirosa, me iban a descubrir.

Bueno estaba poniendo uno de mis pupilentes, cuando termine, de la nada se abrió mi puerta, y escuche unas voces pero nunca me imagine que conociera a las dueñas de aquellas voces. Las voces sonaban muy nerviosas voltee y me quede en shock, ya que frente a mi estaban mis amigos tan sorprendidos como yo. Me acuerdo perfectamente que mis amigos me dijeron…

_Hola, disculpa que entremos así de la nada pero es que te queríamos conocer _me dijo un muy nervioso Ben.

_Así es, por eso entramos sin que se dieran cuenta, espero nos puedas perdonar, ya que te admiramos mucho y… ¿Bella?_

Yo solo me quede muda, no podía negarles que yo no era Bella, ya que tenía un ojo verde y el otro castaño.

_Yo, no soy Bella, soy Ibell y la verdad no conozco a la tal Bella, este yo no… Yo les conteste m_uy nerviosa y como soy pésima para las mentiras, obvio no me creyeron.

Ángela me dijo muy decepcionada _Por dios Bella, como te atreves a seguir engañándonos, somos tus amigos, porque no confías en nosotros._

Aquellas palabras me partieron el corazón, se derrumbo la barrera que había creado y decidí ser sincera con mis amigos, ya que ellos no se merecían todas las mentiras que les había dicho, ellos eran parte de mi vida y no iba a perderlos, tenía que ser sincera con ellos, así que decidí contarles la verdad.

_Hay amigos perdónenme por no decirles la verdad, pero es que tenía mucho miedo._

_¿Miedo de que? _Ben me contesto muy tranquilo.

_Miedo a que su comportamiento cambiara conmigo, es que siento que si revelo mi otra identidad, mi vida privada se acabaría, además las demás personas me tratarían diferente, me tendrían en un pedestal, se acercarían a mi por interés y no quiero eso, yo quiero tener amigos de verdad y no gente que solo le interese mi fama, créanme estuve a punto de decirles la verdad, pero siempre me acobardaba. _Les dije muy arrepentida.

Ángela me contesto muy tranquila, para después abrazarme. _Ay amiga, no entiendo porque nunca nos contaste, sabes cómo somos y que te queremos tal cual eres, pero te entiendo, ha de ser muy difícil guardar este secreto, pero no te preocupes nosotros lo guardaremos muy bien, de nuestra boca nadie se enterara que tu eres la famosa Ibell Volturi._

_Así es Bella, nosotros te queremos, eres como una hermana para nosotros y apoyaremos tus decisiones. _Me dijo Ben después de abrazarme.

_Muchas gracias amigos, los quiero mucho y perdónenme por ser una tonta y no confiar en ustedes. _Les conteste muy aliviada.

_No te preocupes amiga, pero esto no te será gratis. _Me dijo una muy juguetona Ángela.

_¿Y cuál es el precio de su silencio? _Les conteste sarcásticamente.

Ben continúo con lo que había dicho Ángela. _Nos debes unos autógrafos y unas fotos contigo Ibell._

Yo me empecé a reír. _Claro que si amigos, que les parece si empezamos hoy con unas fotos y los autógrafos._

Mis amigos sonrieron muy felices y yo estaba muy complacida de poder cumplir uno de los sueños de mis amigos, pero como siempre Ben tenía que salir con una ocurrencia.

_¿Oye Bella? _Hablo un muy nervioso Ben.

_¿Sí?_ Conteste algo insegura, ya que con el no me esperaba nada bueno.

_Seria mucha molestia que pudieras conseguirme los autógrafos de tus amigas Alice y Rosalie, es que a ellas también las admiro. _Me lo dijo muy avergonzado que no pude evitarme reír.

_No es molestia, claro que podría hacerlo pero que les parece si mañana me acompañan a mi entrenamiento y se los piden ustedes mismos, ellas son chicas muy sencillas que les gusta convivir con sus fans, además son muy buena onda. _Le conteste sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

_Ben, no es para tanto, no debemos abusar de nuestra amiga, además no se que quieres verles a esas, sin ofender Bella. _Nos lo dijo una muy celosa Ángela.

_Por dios Ángela, tu sabes que eres la única para mí, yo te quiero, a Rose y Alice las admiro como lo hago con Ibell, además ya conocemos a la Reina del hielo, solo nos falta conocer a la duende y a la rosa del hielo, son las mejores, además tu también las admiras. _Declaro Ben muy seguro de sí mismo.

_Está bien, solo por eso te lo paso, pero hay de ti si coqueteas con ellas, Ehhh… _contesto algo celosita.

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, ya que se podía notar el amor que ambos se tenían, aunque sabíamos que ella confiaba plenamente en el amor que él le profesaba, además a mi amiga le gustaba hacer una que otra broma.

Después de tanto platicar y aclarar las cosas, me tome todas las fotos que ellos quisieron, me coloque uno de sus trajes favoritos junto con mis patines, incluso mi amiga se probo el vestido que más le gustaba afortunadamente éramos de la misma talla, ver su sonrisa al portar mi traje fue magnífico.

Al poco rato pasaron por mi y les eche un ray a mis amigos, ya que era muy tarde y no permitiría que se fueran solos, además era muy difícil encontrar un taxi a estas horas. Lo único malo es que mañana voy a estar muy desvelada, pero valía la pena, el patinaje es una parte de mí, es mi sueño hecho realidad y si algún día me cortaran mi sueño sería como si me arrancaran un brazo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

A la mañana siguiente me levante con unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo, pero me aliste, ya que quería llegar temprano, trate de ocultar mis ojeras sin mucho éxito, pero por lo menos habían disminuido bastante, tengo que pedirle a Alice y Rosalie que me recomienden algún producto más efectivo para ocultarlas, aunque no estoy muy interesada en esas cosas, pero realmente tengo que cuidar mi imagen de niña torpe e introvertida y eso implica no desveladas.

Al salir de mi casa, como siempre sucede en Forks, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero no se puede hacer nada, así es el clima en esta ciudad. Al llegar a la preparatoria en mi vieja pick up que tanto quiero, que por cierto Rose y Ali me han dicho que la cambie, pero no puedo, en primera tengo una imagen que cuidar, aunque si tengo un carro padrísimo que me encanta y es un bellísimo volvo deportivo C70 color plateado, pero ese es el que usa Ibell y no puedo aparecer con un carro igual y con las mismas placas, eso sería echarme de cabeza y por ahora no planeo hacerlo, créanme amo mi vida privada.

Bueno después de todo se preguntaran quienes son Rosalie o Rose y Alice o Ali, bueno ellas son dos de mis mejores amigas, ellas pertenecen a mi doble vida, ellas son patinadoras profesionales sobre hielo, bueno ellas se dedican al individual, ya que optaron por no tener tanta carga al querer tener ambos estilos como yo, pero a mí no me importa porque esta profesión es una de las cosas que más amo en la vida.

Empezare con Alice o Ali, ella es una chica de baja estatura, de complexión delgada, de piel blanca, tiene el cabello corto y negro, suele peinarlo para todas las direcciones, tiene ojos color miel, es una chica alegre y buena onda, aunque es adicta a las compras y a la moda, que realmente asusta, pero aun así la quiero, aunque odie cuando me convierte en barbie bella, pero ni modo, tengo que tratar de lucir diferente a Bella Swan y se aprovecha de la situación, pero me aguanto, ya que quiero mantener mi secreto, tiene 17 años, es una de las mejores patinadoras que conozco y es conocida como la duende del hielo.

Y Rosalie o Rose, ella es una chica muy alta, es la más alta de las tres, parece una modelo, es rubia de piel blanca, tiene unos ojos azules preciosos, es el sueño de todo hombre, realmente mi autoestima llega a cero cuando estoy a su lado, pero no se lo demuestro sino me regaña, ella también es adicta a las compras y a la moda, aunque no en extremo como Alice, es de carácter muy dulce pero es reservada ante la prensa, todos piensan que es chocante pero no lo es, también tiene 17 años y es muy buena en el patinaje, ella es considerada como la Rosa del hielo.

Ellas son buenas amigas y me apoyan en que yo no quiera revelar mi secreto, porque ellas viven el acoso diario de la prensa y la hipocresía de las personas que quieren ser sus amigas pero solo quieren estar cerca para tener un poco de fama y eso nos desagrada, por eso apoyan mi decisión.

Aun puedo recordar cómo empezó todo esto del patinaje, fue magnífico…

FLASHBACK

Todo esto comenzó a la edad de 6 años, me encontraba con mi mamá en una plaza reconocida en Arizona, la famosa Paradise Valley Mall, estábamos saliendo del cine y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos y una chica muy linda que traía puesto todo lo necesario para ser una patinadora sobre hielo, se veía hermosa y me imagine como me vería cuando tuviera su edad, aquella chica nos entrego una propaganda, ya que estaban por iniciar las vacaciones y estaban dando cursos de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, recuerdo que le dije a mi mamá…

FLASHBACK

_Oye mamá ¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que quiero tomar los cursos de patinaje?_

_Ay hija pues estaría bien que te decidieras por algún curso pero recuerda que en las vacaciones tienes que ir con tu papá a Forks._

_Si lo sé mamá, pero en verdad me gustaría tomar estos cursos, es un deporte tan bonito._

_Si mi amor, pero casi no ves a tu padre y no se me hace justo para él, sabes que espera con ansias la llegada de las vacaciones para estar contigo._

_Si mamá, pero y si hablo con él seguro entiende y me deja quedarme en Phoenix._

_Está bien, pero habla con él haber si quiere._

_Si mami te prometo que hablo con él._

Al llegar a la casa corrí a tomar el teléfono para llamarle a mi padre, cuando él contestó sentí unos nervios terribles, no sabía cómo decirle que no quería ir este año a Forks.

_¿Bueno?_

_Hola papá soy Bella._

_Hola hija ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien?_

_Si papá no te preocupes, estoy bien._

_Que bueno hija ¿En que puedo ayudarte?_

_Papá este… yo… No sé cómo decirte…_

_¿Qué pasa hija? No me preocupes._

_Ay está bien, es que hace rato fui con mamá al cine y cuando salimos una muchacha se acerco a nosotros y nos dio un papel, y en ese papel decía que iban a haber cursos de verano de patinaje artístico sobre hielo y a mi…_

_¿Y a ti?_

_Y a mí me gustaría tomarlos._

_¿Y por que no lo haces hija? Eso sería muy bueno para ti, si es algo que te gusta yo te apoyo, bueno entre tu madre y yo podemos pagar esos cursos y todo lo que necesites._

_Si papá, lo sé, pero no es eso, lo que pasa es que estos cursos son en las vacaciones y eso significaría no ir a Forks en un buen tiempo._

_Ah ya veo._

_Ay papá ya te pusiste triste ¿Verdad?_

_No cariño mira yo…_

_No papá déjalo mira puede ser en otra ocasión._

_No nena, no te preocupes, sabes me dieron unas ganas de conocer Phoenix y pues no se, yo podría llevarte a tus cursos y pasar tiempo juntos ¿No crees?_

_¿En serio papá?_

_Claro que si mi niña, pásame a tu madre para ponernos de acuerdo._

_Si papá, muchas gracias, te amo._

_Y yo a ti mi nena. _

_Déjame le hablo a mamá._

Después de que hablaron, se pusieron de acuerdo, mi papá se quedo en un hotel cerca de la casa, ya que él no quería incomodar a mamá, además sería difícil para ellos vivir juntos después de casi 5 años de separación, mis vacaciones fueron magnificas, mi madre me llevo a inscribirme a la pista de hielo llamada Arcadia Ice Arena.

Dos días después mi padre llego a Phoenix y fuimos a comer a un restaurante para celebrar su llegada, de ahí partimos a una tienda de deportes para comprar las botas y las cuchillas que iba a utilizar para aprender a patinar, de ahí fuimos a la casa de mi mamá para dejar las cosas e irnos a un parque a tomar un helado para platicar y jugar, es divertido tener a mis padres juntos después de tanto tiempo separados, pero sé que jamás serán una pareja de nuevo así que ya me resigne a que ambos sean solo amigos y algún día cada quien tendrá su propia pareja.

Poco a poco comencé con los entrenamientos, comencé en el nivel juvenil, era fantástico, por fin había encontrado algo que me gustaba, la entrenadora nos recomendó realizar diversas actividades como lo son practicar otros deportes, pero tomando en cuenta que el patinaje artístico sobre hielo es nuestra prioridad, es necesario tener buena condición física, ya que el rendimiento en la pista es muy importante, además debemos tener una buena elasticidad, es necesario tener mucha fuerza en las piernas para poder realizar los saltos y hacer mucho ejercicio, es decir, realizar trabajo de pesas para fortalecer la parte superior del cuerpo para poder tener la habilidad necesaria para soportar la fuerza centrífuga de la rotación. Ejecutar rutinas de elongación, ya que con esto lograremos hacer **a ****nuestro cuerpo más flexible y manejable****, **ayudándonos a **evitar lesiones**y a**relajar músculos** tensionados. Se puede practicar gimnasia artística para dar mayor flexibilidad al cuerpo. A su vez debemos tomar clases de danza, principalmente clásica, también puede complementarse con otros tipos de baile como lo es el jazz, hip hop, árabe, etc.

Después de todas las recomendaciones que seguí al pie de la letra, mis papás me llevaban a todas las clases que tenía, aunque terminaba muy cansada, pero empecé poco a poco dándole tiempo a mi cuerpo a que empezara a acostumbrarse a las diferentes rutinas de ejercicios. Así acabaron las vacaciones y mi papá tuvo que regresar a Forks y yo regrese a la escuela.

Así paso el tiempo y yo cada vez me fui convirtiendo en una mejor patinadora, me gustaba perfeccionar mis técnicas, a los 8 años regrese a Forks, ya que ese año en Phoenix no dieron un curso avanzado de patinaje, el cual yo ya necesitaba, así que mi papá consiguió un curso más avanzado en Seattle y opte por pasar mis vacaciones con papá, ahí conocí a Alice y Rosalie que luego se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, nunca nos imaginamos que con el paso de los años nos íbamos a convertir en patinadoras profesionales.

Al iniciar el curso la entrenadora nos dijo que iba a haber al final del curso un recital donde el comité internacional de patinadores iban a otorgar el nivel que le corresponde a cada patinadora de acuerdo a sus aptitudes en hielo y a su edad, mi amigas y yo nos preparamos mucho y al final de las vacaciones se llevo a cabo ese recital donde Alice, Rosalie y yo nos fue muy bien, ya que nos dieron el nivel de principiantes, estábamos muy contentas, ya que nos saltamos un nivel, solo teníamos que esperar a cumplir 12 años para poder presentar el examen para el nivel junior que era nuestro primer objetivo y poder competir en los diferentes campeonatos regionales, nacionales e internacionales de Patinaje Artístico sobre hielo y luego asistir a los juegos olímpicos en dicha categoría.

Luego tuve que regresar a Phoenix para poder continuar con mi educación primaria y seguir con mis entrenamientos, al llegar metí una solicitud en el gobierno de Arizona para poder obtener una beca deportiva con ellos y así poder pagar junto con mis padres una entrenadora privada, ya que los cursos que impartían ya no me funcionaban, con el paso de los años el gobierno vio aptitudes en mi que poco a poco me fueron otorgando todo lo necesario para una patinadora profesional, primero me dieron la entrenadora, luego un ayudante, después me consiguieron un coreógrafo y por ultimo logre que la pista de hielo Arcadia Ice Arena se convirtiera en mi pista privada, ahora cuento con la edad de 11 años y sigo en contacto con mis amigas patinadoras.

Cada día entrene muy duro para poder lograr mi sueño de convertirme en una patinadora profesional y ganar muchos premios y ser reconocida a nivel mundial.

Al cumplir mis 12 años hice mi examen para subir de nivel y lo logre, ahora soy toda una Junior y en 5 meses tengo mi primera competencia a nivel regional, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, además no es nada fácil, ya que no te conocen, debo concentrarme e impresionarlos y ganarme un lugar en las seccionales.

Los cinco meses pasaron muy rápido y ya me encontraba en el Campeonato Regional de Arizona, fue fantástico ver a tantas patinadoras reunidas, pero cuando anunciaron el inicio de la competencia me puse nerviosa, mis padres hablaron conmigo para tratar de eliminar dichos nervios.

_Hola hija ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien papá, solo es que estoy nerviosa._

_Tranquila nena, eres buena en esto, así que échale ganas y nada de nervios ¿OK?_

_Si pero…_

_Pero nada Isabella…_

_Mamá no me digas Isabella, tu sabes que no me gusta que me digan así._

_Ya lo sé Bella, pero debes confiar en ti y en todo lo que entrenaste para estar aquí ¿OK?_

_Está bien, muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo._

_Como no vamos a estar aquí, si esto es algo importante para ti y por lo tanto lo es para nosotros._

Ese día me puse un vestido color blanco, muy bonito, mi madre decía que parecía un ángel con este color, así que decidí ponérmelo. Estábamos abrazados cuando me anunciaron.

_La siguiente competidora es Isabella Swan de Phoenix, Arizona._

Así realice mi rutina y al paso de los minutos se me fueron quitando los nervios, salió genial, en el programa corto quede en segundo lugar, estoy muy contenta, ahora solo falta el programa largo y ahí se decidirán quienes pasaran a las seccionales, para este decidí usar otro vestido que era muy bonito también, era de color negro con pedrería plateada, más tarde se fueron llevando a cabo las rutinas del programa largo, utilice la canción de Carmen y estaba a la espera de que me anuncien hasta que lo hicieron.

_La siguiente competidora de categoría junior en estilo libre es Isabella Swan de Phoenix, Arizona._

También me fue muy bien, horas después dieron los resultados y yo quede en segundo lugar aunque no haya quedado en primer lugar, estaba contentísima, ya que iba a las seccionales como lo soñé.

Para finalizar el evento las ganadoras hicimos rutinas de exhibición, ya que las primeras cuatro ganadoras pasaban a las nacionales, la del primer lugar fue una chica llamada Alissa Czisny de Sylvania, Ohio, ella interpreto I Don Quixote de Linda Eder, luego continúe yo como segundo lugar con la canción to love you more de Celine Dion, el tercer lugar fue para Rachael Flatt de Colorado Springs, Colorado con la canción Porgy and Bess: Summertime interpretada por la orquesta de Philadephia y Eugene Ormandy y el cuarto lugar fue para Ashley Wagner de Alexandria Viginia con la canción de Fever de Madonna.

Un mes después fuimos a la Competencia seccional de Arizona en su programa corto, a mi me toco ser la última en pasar, horas después me encontraba esperando a que me anunciaran hasta que por fin lo hicieron, estaba ansiosa de hacer mi rutina.

_La última competidora es Isabella Swan de Phoenix Arizona._

Después de la rutina, donde me fue más o menos, ya que por los nervios me caí, pero mis padres me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante y me recupere realizando una perfecta actuación sin contar la caída.

Me fui con mi entrenadora para esperar mis calificaciones, estaba muy nerviosa, mi entrenadora me dio agua mientras esperábamos, ya que para las patinadoras es muy importante estar bien hidratadas, esperaba que la caída no afectara mis calificaciones y espero que la recuperación sea suficiente para que sean altas, ya que mi rutina fue de mayor dificultad técnica que las demás, luego de un rato de estrés nos anunciaron mis calificaciones que fueron: 5.1, 5.2, 4.9, 4.9, 5.0, 5.1, 5.1, 5.2 y mis calificaciones artísticas fueron: 5.0, 5.0, 4.9, 4.9, 4.9, 5.1, 4.9, 5.1, 5.2 y no fue suficiente para el primer lugar pero si para el segundo, por lo tanto gane la medalla de plata y lo más importante fue que iré a las nacionales, pero una de las comentaristas dijo algo que me gusto mucho y me subió el ánimo:

_Si ira a las nacionales y no se tal vez a los juegos olímpicos, para ella todo es posible._

Dos meses después fuimos a los nacionales en Los Ángeles, California, ahí estuvimos compitiendo las mejores patinadoras, ahí participe y me fue muy bien en el programa corto y largo y quede en segundo lugar, pero como mi carrera en el patinaje empezó a despegar con éxito decidí hablar con mis padres antes de irme a los juego olímpicos de Salt Lake City.

_Hola mami._

_Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada, solo necesito hablar contigo y con papá._

_¿Estas bien, hija? _

_Si mamá, le podemos hablar a mi papá._

_Claro que si hija ¿Pero no es nada grave?_

_No mamá, estate tranquila._

_OK, vamos._

Le marque a mi papá a su trabajo, ya que era importante comunicarle lo que había decidido.

_Comisaria de Forks, buenas tardes, le atiende Jane ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?_

_Gracias Jane, buenas tardes ¿Me puede comunicar con el jefe Swan, por favor?_

_Claro que si, en un momento le comunico._

Después de un momento, mi padre me contesto.

_Hola, buenas tardes, le atiende el Jefe Swan ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?_

_Hola papá, buenas tardes._

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien ¿Y tu?_

_Muy bien papá. Te llamaba para pedirte a ti y a mamá un consejo, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto y no sé que piensen._

_Tú dirás hija._

_OK, estas en altavoz papá y mamá está aquí escuchando._

_Hola Renne ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien Charlie ¿Y tú?_

_Bien, gracias._

_Bueno el motivo de la reunión es para decirles que me gustaría vivir mi carrera profesional en el patinaje de manera anónima._

_¿Qué? No te entiendo hija. _Le pregunto un muy consternado Charlie.

_Si hija, nos puedes explicar mejor._

_Ustedes me conocen muy bien y saben que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, por lo tanto, me gustaría tener un sobrenombre para separar mi carrera profesional de mi vida privada, además no quiero que después los periodistas nos sigan a todas partes, esperando que nos equivoquemos en algo para sacarlo a la luz pública, yo no me lo perdonaría jamás ¿Ustedes que piensan?_

_Bueno hija, nosotros te apoyamos en lo que decidas. _Le dijo una muy tranquila Renne.

_Así es hija pero algo me dice que no es solo eso ¿Verdad?_

_Como me conocen perfectamente, que no les puedo ocultar nada._

Todos se rien.

_Otra de las razones y no menos importante que lo que les dije anteriormente, es que no quiero tener amigos por conveniencia, yo quiero que las personas se acerquen a mí por quien soy, es decir, por ser Bella la persona y no por ser la patinadora famosa._

_A ya veo tu punto de vista hija y si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyamos._

_Así es nena ¿Y ya pensaste que sobrenombre quieres?_

_Sí, me rompí la cabeza pensando y decidí el nombre de Ibell ¿Qué dicen?_

_Me gusta el nombre. _Le dijo una muy contenta Renne.

_Pues a mí también, pero ¿Y el apellido?_

_También pensé en eso y le hable a mis tíos Aro, Cayo y Marco Volturi y me dieron permiso de utilizar su apellido, además ellos viven en Italia y no creo que los busquen para saber sobre mí, además yo puedo negar parentesco con ellos para evitar acoso, no elegí el apellido de alguno de ustedes porque son más cercanos a mí y podrían intuir que Ibell es Bella Swan._

_Por mi está bien hija, mis primos son buenas personas, además tu mamá los conoce, así que no veo ningún inconveniente, pero ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para pasar desapercibida físicamente hablando?_

_Pues no cambiare mucho, solo que a partir de que Ibell Volturi se dé a conocer, Bella Swan tendrá que usar pupilentes verdes y unos lentes para evitar que me vean directamente a los ojos y sospechen que el color de mis ojos no es natural, además dejare mi cabello suelto para tratar de pasar desapercibida mi cara, ya que cuando patine lo tengo que recoger para evitar que me estorbe en mis rutinas._

_Si que pensaste en todo Bella._

_Claro mamá, si tienes una hija muy inteligente, de que te extraña._

_Tienes razón Bella._

_Que bueno que me des la razón papá y entonces, a partir de los juegos olímpicos hasta que se descubra seré la patinadora profesional Ibell Volturi. _

_Si hija, pero hay que patentar tu nombre para evitar problemas en el futuro._

_Tienes razón, no vaya a ser que aparezca una persona que quiera aprovecharse de la situación._

_Bueno papá, gracias por tu apoyo y te dejamos trabajar._

_No tienes nada que agradecer Ibell Volturi, para eso estoy._

_Muchas gracias papá._

_Hasta luego Renne._

_Hasta luego Charlie._

Cuando los juegos olímpicos de Salt Lake City se llevaron a cabo me emocione mucho y me puse nerviosa, ya que de mi actuación dependerá el éxito de mi carrera, después de las competencias logre quedar en tercer lugar, nada mal para comenzar, fue maravilloso estar en el pódium, aunque me hubiera gustado estar en el primer lugar, pero no se pudo, di mi mayor esfuerzo y creo que por ahora es suficiente, ya vendrán otras oportunidades donde demostrare mi talento, pero me sirvió para poner mi carrera al ascenso, así que me llamaron para hacer unos comerciales y como quedaron muy contentos, logre que se convirtieran en mis patrocinadores.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y a mis 16 años de edad he decidió irme a vivir a Forks con mi padre, ya que mi mamá se caso hace 2 años con Phil y el es beisbolista y no puede viajar con el por mí, aunque no lo diga abiertamente sé que no es feliz y yo quiero darle esa felicidad, además no viajo tan seguido por la escuela, pero cuando tengo una competencia mis tíos me ayudan a conseguir un permiso para justificar mis faltas y así pueda aparecer en escena Ibell Volturi, le comunique mi decisión a mi mamá, aunque no estuvo muy contenta que digamos, pero acepto mi decisión y pues mi papá está más que feliz, además aproveche irme ya que mi entrenadora no va a poder seguir entrenándome, ya que se va a ir a otro país, debido a que a su esposo lo cambiaron de residencia por el trabajo y pues ella me contacto con una de sus amigas en Seattle y resulto ser la entrenadora de mis amigas Alice y Rose, que ahora ellas se han vuelto famosas al año posterior de mi lanzamiento como patinadora profesional.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora me encuentro a mis 17 años de edad viviendo en Forks, estoy muy feliz y Ibell Volturi tuvo que decir que iba a vivir a Seattle, pero nunca dijo a que parte de Seattle, pero lo más chistoso es que nunca han podido adivinar la dirección de "su casa" ya que como Ibell estudia por correspondencia por la falta de tiempo para ir a una escuela normal, y como ella pide respeto a su vida privada no la molestan en lo más mínimo, ella se los quita diciendo que se preocupen por su carrera artística, Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta en que momento llegue al salón que aun estaba vacío, así que decidí sentarme y leer mi libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio", aunque ya lo había leído con anterioridad, no podía dejar de leerlo, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que había llegado otro alumno al salón, hasta que me hablo, al escuchar su voz sentí muchas mariposas revolotear en mi estomago…

CONTINUARA…

Hola a tods! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, los videos de patinaje artistico los encontraran en mi perfil, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 2. Confesiones a medias.**

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? _Me dijo un muy sonriente Edward Cullen, si y yo como siempre quede deslumbrada con aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba, pero reaccione rápido y no se diera cuenta de mi deslumbramiento.

_Ho… hola Edward, muy bien ¿Y tú? _Pero como siempre no pude evitar los nervios, me sentí una tonta y más cuando Edward incremento su sonrisa y ahora podía ver sus hermosos dientes blancos, obviamente se había dado cuenta de mis nervios gracias a mi tartamudeo y mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, creo que hasta el podía escucharlo, bueno tampoco hay que exagerar verdad.

_Bien gracias._

Pero después de tan penoso saludo una pregunta llego a mi cabeza y no dude en expresársela.

_Oye Edward por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_

_Pu…pues yo… este… _

Me contesto muy nervioso y eso me agrado, pero cuando logro contestarme más calmado me desilusione por completo.

_Este… Como no saberlo, si eres la hija del jefe Swan, tu llegada fue todo un fenómeno._

_Tienes toda la razón._

_Por cierto ¿Qué haces muy temprano en la escuela? _

_Me levante temprano y ya no pude dormir, así que me mejor vine a la escuela ya que si me quedo en mi casa, después me va a dar flojera venir, así que opte por lo primero. _

_Tienes toda la razón, oye pero mira esas ojeras, se nota que no dormiste muy bien._

_Este… Sí, me desvele anoche._

_¿Y que hiciste? ¿Saliste con tu novio?_

Me dijo con algo de desilusión en sus palabras y en su mirada.

_¡No! Ayer me quede viendo el programa de Stars on ice hasta que termino._

_Ah ok, yo también lo termine de ver, ese programa me parece genial._

_Si la verdad es que si, es un programa donde puedes enseñarle a la gente un poco de lo que haces y pues…_

_¿De lo que haces? No entiendo._

Me puse nerviosa, ya que sin querer refleje a Ibell en la conversación, pero trate de calmarme para que no me descubra.

_Sí, me imagino que eso ha de sentir todos aquellos patinadores al participar en un proyecto como ese. _

_Si tienes toda la razón, ademas yo lo veo cada vez que sale mi estrella favorita._

_Así ¿Y quién es tu estrella favorita?_

_Pues Ibell._

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se volvió a disparar, estaba latiendo muy rápido y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

_¿Con que admiras a Ibell?_

_Sí, ella es una excelente patinadora y ni que se diga de sus amigas Alice y Rosalie, pero la que a mí me encanta es Ibell._

_¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te encanta Ibell?_

_Pues porque ella es una chica misteriosa y dedicada en lo que hace, es una lástima que no haya tenido el gusto de conocerla y mucho menos platicar con ella, pero algún día lograre mi objetivo._

Hay Edward si supieras que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Me quede pensando.

_Si verdad, yo también admiro a Ibell pero sobre todo a Rose y Ali, ellas son muy buena onda y…_

_¿Las conoces?_

Que tonta Bella, estas regándola otra vez.

_Este sí, las conocí en una firma de autógrafos y la verdad se portaron muy lindas conmigo._

_¡Que suerte tienes! Yo nunca he podido ir a sus firmas es que los entrenamientos me exigen mucho tiempo._

_Pero no te preocupes, cuando las vea otra vez te consigo un autógrafo de ellas, ok. _Le dije tratando de hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

_Muchas gracias Bella, créeme que me harías muy feliz, si lograras eso para mí, sería el mejor regalo del mundo. _Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír y sentirme muy contenta.

_No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor déjame conseguirlos y luego me lo agradeces. Pero déjame ver si te los puedo traer mañana._

_¿Mañana? No crees que es muy precipitado, además es muy difícil encontrarlas, recuerda que ellas tienen una agenda muy apretada._

_Si lo sé, pero tengo una amiga que las conoce y me debe un favor, así que creo que no se puede negar, pero no te prometo nada._

_Ok, pero no te sientas comprometida conmigo. Pero algún día iré a sus firmas de autógrafos._

_Estoy segura que algún día iras a conocerlas personalmente. _

Sí, pero ahora me conformo con solo verlas en la televisión, aunque me desvele.

_Si entiendo, yo también me desvelo muy seguido por ellas y mira las consecuencias del desvelo. _

Y sin percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo me quite los lentes dejando mi vista a los ojos de Edward Cullen, él se quedo impresionado al ver mi cara completamente descubierta.

Por dios Bella, te quitaste los lentes. Al reaccionar no pude más que recriminarme lo estúpida que había sido.

Por dios Bella ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez? nadie debe verte sin lentes, recuerda que pueden notar el parecido con Ibell, pero si serás tonta. Pero al escuchar la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Tus ojos son… _Cuando dijo eso, creí haber olvidado poner mis lentes de contacto verdes, me puse nerviosa y como Edward no decía nada me puse aun más nerviosa.

Oh por dios, si olvide mis pupilentes, ahora si estoy perdida. Obviamente lo dije en el pensamiento.

_¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? _Trate de sonar lo más calmada posible y funciono, hasta yo me sorprendí mucho.

_Tus ojos son verdes._

_Si, saque el color de ojos de mi mamá, _Al escuchar eso mi corazón dejo de latir muy rápido y me calme, eso quería decir que no había olvidado ponerme los pupilentes y eso era un gran alivio. Me concentre en regular mi respiración, pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejo impresionada y helada.

_Si son verdes y bellísimos no sé porque te empeñas en ocultarlos. _Obviamente lo dijo sin pensar.

_¿Qué? _Edward al escucharme reacciono y se puso muy nervioso.

_Yo… este… me tengo que ir, si eso… me esperan afuera, nos vemos luego Bella._

_Sí claro y gracias por el cumplido._

_De nada. _Y me dedico su ya famosa sonrisa torcida.

Cuando el salió me dejo con el corazón a dos mil por hora, no podía creer que el famoso Edward Cullen me había dicho que mis ojos eran hermosos, estaba muy contenta y mi día se compuso.

**EDWAD POV**

Por dios que me había pasado con Bella, sé que es una chica muy linda pero nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Tanya, al llegar al salón y verla ahí sentada leyendo un libro, mi corazón salto de alegría y no pude evitar hablarle.

FLASHBACK

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? _Me miro una muy sorprendida Bella, pero al notarla algo deslumbrada le dedique mi sonrisa torcida.

_Ho… hola Edward, muy bien ¿Y tú? _Cuando ella me contesto muy nerviosa, ahí comprobé que la había deslumbrado e incremente mi sonrisa y pude notar que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, eso me desconcertó demasiado, ya que no sabía la razón por la cual me había emocionado.

_Bien gracias._

Pero luego ella me dijo _Oye Edward por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? _Esa pregunta me agarro desprevenido, no sabía que contestarle, me puse muy nervioso, pero me sorprendí, ya que no suelo ponerme nervioso con una chica.

_Pu…pues yo… este… _Piensa Edward, di algo, no te quedes como un bobo delante de ella, haber, para ahí, desde cuando me importa lo que piense Bella de ti, pero luego le conteste algo muy obvio.

_Este como no saberlo, si eres la hija del jefe Swan, tu llegada fue todo un fenómeno._

_Tienes toda la razón. _Ella me contesto como si nada hubiese pasado y eso me dolió, pero no entendía el porqué de ese dolor. Puse mi cara de sufrimiento, pero note que Bella me veía muy raro, así que compuse mi cara y saque otro tema de conversacion, antes de echarme más de cabeza.

_Por cierto ¿Qué haces muy temprano en la escuela? _

_Me levante temprano y ya no pude dormir, así que me mejor vine a la escuela ya que si me quedo en mi casa, después me va a dar flojera venir, así que opte por lo primero. _

_Tienes toda la razón, oye pero mira esas ojeras, se nota que no dormiste muy bien._

_Sí, me desvele anoche. _Cuando dijo eso sentí una punzada en el pecho.

_¿Y que hiciste? ¿Saliste con tu novio?_ Al percatarme de mis palabras me dieron unos celos terribles, luego reaccione ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Celoso yo de Bella?

_¡No! Ayer me quede viendo el programa de Stars on ice hasta que termino. _Cuando dijo eso sentí una alegría en mi corazón y aquellos celos se fueron de inmediato, estaba muy confundido, ya que con Tanya nunca me había sentido así.

_Ah ok, yo también lo termine de ver, ese programa me parece genial._

_Si la verdad es que si, es un programa donde puedes enseñarle a la gente un poco de lo que haces y pues…_

_¿De lo que haces? No entiendo. _Y es la verdad no sabía a lo que se refería, era como si ella participara en ese programa, ay que cosas digo si Bella es la chica mas descoordinada que conozco.

Lo curioso es que se puso nerviosa después de decirme aquello, pero luego se calmo y luego me dijo.

_Sí, me imagino que eso ha de sentir todos aquellos patinadores al participar en un proyecto como ese. _

_Si tienes toda la razón, ademas yo lo veo cada vez que sale mi estrella favorita. _Ay yo y mi gran bocota, a nadie le había dicho de mis gustos por el patinaje artístico.

Cuando ella me pregunto ¿Quién es tu estrella favorita? No me quedo de otra que decirle la verdad.

_Pues Ibell._

Cuando dije el nombre de mi artista favorita vi una pequeña sonrisa que rápido oculto, pero también pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, que la hizo ver muy hermosa y eso hizo que mi corazón se disparara nuevamente.

_¿Con que admiras a Ibell?_

_Sí, ella es una excelente patinadora y ni que se diga de sus amigas Alice y Rosalie, pero la que a mí me encanta es Ibell._

_¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te encanta Ibell? _Me dedico una sonrisa de lo más bonita y eso me encanto aun más.

_Pues porque ella es una chica misteriosa y dedicada en lo que hace, es una lástima que no haya tenido el gusto de conocerla y mucho menos platicar con ella, pero algún día lograre mi objetivo._

_Si verdad, yo también admiro a Ibell pero sobre todo a Rose y Ali, ellas son muy buena onda y…_

_¿Las conoces? _No podía creer que ella las conociera.

_Este sí, las conocí en una firma de autógrafos y la verdad se portaron muy lindas conmigo._

_¡Que suerte tienes! Yo nunca he podido ir a sus firmas es que los entrenamientos me exigen mucho tiempo._

_Pero no te preocupes, cuando las vea otra vez te consigo un autógrafo de ellas, ok. _Cuando me dijo que me conseguiría los autógrafos no pude evitar alegrarme demasiado.

_Muchas gracias Bella, créeme que me harías muy feliz, si lograras eso para mí, sería el mejor regalo del mundo. _Su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto y eso me llenaba de dicha.

_No tienes nada que agradecer, mejor déjame conseguirlos y luego me lo agradeces. Pero déjame ver si te los puedo traer mañana._

_¿Mañana? No crees que es muy precipitado, además es muy difícil encontrarlas, recuerda que ellas tienen una agenda muy apretada. _No podía creer que ella pudiera hacerlo tan rápido.

_Si lo sé, pero tengo una amiga que las conoce y me debe un favor, así que creo que no se puede negar, pero no te prometo nada. _Me dijo algo sonrojada.

_Ok, pero no te sientas comprometida conmigo. Pero algún día iré a sus firmas de autógrafos._

_Estoy segura que algún día iras a conocerlas personalmente. _

Sí, pero ahora me conformo con solo verlas en la televisión, aunque me desvele.

_Si entiendo, yo también me desvelo muy seguido por ellas y mira las consecuencias del desvelo. _Me impresione al verla quitarse sus lentes, ya que nunca lo hacía y me quede impresionado al ver su cara completamente descubierta.

_Por dios Bella, te quitaste los lentes _Al reaccionar de lo que había hecho se puso nerviosa, pero se veía tan linda, jamás la había visto sin lentes y de verdad tenía unos ojos preciosos, llenos de luz y vida, no como los de Tanya que eran fríos.

_Tus ojos son… _Cuando dijo eso, ella se puso más nerviosa y no sé porque, era como si hubiera olvidado algo.

_¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? _Sonó demasiado calmada y eso me impresiono, tenía un grado de control fascinante.

_Tus ojos son verdes. _Al decir eso, Bella se relajo aun más.

_Si, saque el color de ojos de mi mamá._

_Si son verdes y bellísimos no sé porque te empeñas en ocultarlos. _.

Cuando ella dijo ¿Qué? Me puse muy nervioso y no sabía que decir.

_Yo… este… me tengo que ir, si eso… me esperan afuera, nos vemos luego Bella._

_Sí claro y gracias por el cumplido._

_De nada. _Y le dedique mi sonrisa torcida.

Y ahora me tienen aquí analizando mis reacciones con Bella, con todo esto pareciera que Bella me gustaba y mucho, pero eso no puede ser, yo estoy enamorado de Tanya, estoy muy confundido, no sé que me pasa con esta niña, es que se ve tan tierna, tan misteriosa, tan hermosa, tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, no sé, pero me atrae demasiado.

Después de tanto pensar, me fui a mis clases para después ir a desayunar, porque realmente me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**BELLA POV**

No pude poner atención a ninguna de mis clases, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen, el era el chico más guapo que había conocido y lo mejor de todo es que le encantan mis ojos, estoy tan emocionada y tan enamorada, pero es una lástima que Edward no tenga ojos para nadie más que no sea Tanya.

Después de mis clases me dirigí a comprar mi almuerzo, la verdad estaba hambrienta, así que pase rápido al percatarme de que el sequito de las descerebradas empezara a molestar, pero más tarde en pensarlo en que ya la tenía encima.

_Miren quien está aquí._ Eso lo dijo la descerebrada de Jessica.

_Pero si es la nerdsita._ Eso lo dijo la descerebrada de Lauren.

_Creo que le queda mejor, el ratón de biblioteca._ Eso lo dijo la estúpida y descerebrada mayor de Tanya.

Pero como siempre las ignoraba, estas se enojaban más y trataban de humillarme cada vez más, créeme que me contenía demasiado, porque soy una persona que odia las injusticias y se me defender muy bien, pero si quería seguir en el anonimato tenía que aguantarme.

Después del trago amargo que viví, fui a tomar mis alimentos y después de pagarlos me reuní con mis amigo Ben y Ángela.

_¿Como estas, Bella?_ Me dijo una muy preocupada Ángela.

_Bien, ya sabes lo de siempre, ellas siempre se la pasan molestando a la gente. _

_Si lo sé, pero me da coraje de ver como tratan a las personas como si fueran cosas inservibles, créeme que si les dijeras que tú eres Ibell, otra cosa seria amiga, todas las personas te respetarían. _

_No Angie, yo jamás voy a decir que soy Ibell, entiéndeme amiga, yo no quiero que las personas se acerquen a mí por interés._

_Si lo sé amiga, pero así te respetarían el trío de descerebradas, tu sabes que ellas te admiran y si se enteraran de tu otra vida, ellas besarían el piso por donde pases._

_Lo sé, pero no quiero tenerlas todo el día junto a mí de lambisconas, no lo soportaría, imagínate si no las soporto en los momentos que me insultan._

_Si tienes razón, pero…_

_Pero nada Angie, mejor dejemos las cosas como están, no quiero pelearme contigo por algo tan insignificante._

_Tienes razón amiga no hay que pelearnos por las descerebradas, no lo merecen._ En eso intervino Ben.

_Chicas mejor cambiemos de tema, sé que no es muy grato, pero que vas a hacer con la materia de Educación Física, estas a punto de reprobarla. _

_Si lo sé, la verdad no se que hacer, yo soy muy buena en los deportes, pero todos me conocen como la torpe en esta materia y no puedo hacerlo todo bien como por arte de magia, está en juego mi secreto, y lo peor es que este maestro no quiere hacerme las pruebas sin todos los alumnos. _

_Hay Bells estas en problemas._

_Así es Angie, pero créeme que encontrare una solución a esto._

_Pero tiene que ser rápido porque los exámenes son dentro de unos días._

En eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso y mis amigos agarraban el camino contrario al mío, ya que yo llevaba la materia de Literatura y después podría irme a casa para descansar un rato y luego partir a mi entrenamiento.

Al terminar la clase, corrí a mi camioneta para irme a mi casa, iba tan contenta que no podía dejar de sonreír. Al llegar a mi casa me puse a comer algo ligero, ya que no podía cargar tanto el estomago debido a mi entrenamiento.

CONTINUARÁ…

Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, tratare d actualizar lo más pronto posible, manden sus reviews y recomienden mis historias, cuidense y saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 3. Cumpliendo una promesa.**

Dos horas después tome mi maleta y salí de mi casa rumbo a la pista de patinaje de Seattle, al llegar salude a mis mejores amigas.

_Hola Ali, hola Rose._

_Hola Bella. Me dijeron a coro._

_Shhh… cállense, las pueden oír. _Dije muy nerviosa.

_Perdón Ibell, no volverá a ocurrir. _Dijo Alice.

_Así es amiga, ya sabes que tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras. _Dijo Rose.

_Eso espero amigas, recuerden que mi secreto debe seguir siéndolo, por cierto, amigas quiero que me hagan un favor antes de empezar con el entrenamiento. _

_Dinos somos todo oídos. _

_Recuerdan a Edward._

_Como olvidarlo, sino dejas de hablar de él. _

Me sonroje cuando me lo recordaron.

_Bueno ese no es el punto. _Dije muy nerviosa.

_¿Y cuál es entonces?_ Ambas comenzaron a reírse provocando que incrementara mucho más mi sonrojo.

_Bueno, él nos admira demasiado y por cuestiones de entrenamiento nunca ha podido ir a nuestras firmas de autógrafos, así que, Bella le prometió conseguirle los autógrafos de Ali, Rose y Ibell._

_No inventes Ibell, como vas a explicarle la procedencia de los autógrafos._

_Eso ya lo tengo solucionado._

_¿Y cómo lo solucionaste?_

_Pues le dije que tenía una amiga que las conocía y que me debía un favor, así que…_

_Así que ella los conseguiría sin ningún problema, ¿Verdad?_

_Así es, entonces me ayudan o no._

_Está bien. _Me dijeron a coro.

Les saque sus fotos, Ali se encontraba vestida con un pantalón pegado y una blusa tipo halter color negro, era el vestuario que ella usaba cuando patinaba con la canción don´t stop the music, al ver mi amiga la foto solamente sonrío, ya que sabía ella perfectamente que a mi me gustaba mucho esa rutina, tanto me gustaba que me la aprendí y la utilizaba para practicar.

En la foto de mi amiga Rose ella se encontraba vestida de rojo, ese color le queda estupendo, contrasta con su piel blanca y su cabellera rubia, era el vestuario que ella utilizaba cuando patinaba con la canción llamada Luce, Rose es una excelente patinadora y esta rutina es una de mis favoritas.

Pues mi foto me encontraba vestida de color azul marino, mis amigas les encanta que yo vista de este color ya que me hace resaltar la belleza de mis ojos, aunque yo a veces pelee con ellas, ya que me considero común, pero ellas insisten en que eso no es cierto, pero bueno, este vestido lo uso cuando patino con la moonlight sonata, mis amigas dicen adoran verme patinar, aunque en ocasiones solemos competir pero fuera de ello somos las mejores amigas y si está en nuestras manos ayudarnos, lo hacemos.

Luego de que mis amigas terminaran de firmar sus fotos, nos pusimos a hacer ejercicio y luego a ensayar nuestras rutinas, dos horas después nos encontrábamos en las duchas, al terminar cada quien se fue a su casa para descansar, ya que cada quien teníamos que ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente.

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con mi papá esperándome a cenar.

_Buenas noches papá._

_Buenas noches hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?_

_Muy bien papá. Aunque estoy algo cansada._

_Bueno hija vamos a cenar, traje pizza._

_Papá, sabes que no puedo comer pizza._

_Ay, lo siento, lo olvide, sé que mi hija Ibell se tiene que cuidar. _Me lo dijo con tanta tristeza que no pude rechazarlo.

_Está bien papá, unas calorías de más no me harán daño, pero esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros, ya que si se entera mi entrenadora me mata._

_OK, palabra de boy scout._

Al ver sonreír a mi papá me hizo muy feliz, fui por las servilletas y los vasos para el refresco, al terminar de cenar me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme, una vez lista coloque las fotos autografiadas en un sobre para entregárselos mañana, la verdad no aguanto las ganas de ver su cara.

Después de preparar mis cosas para mañana, me acosté a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me metí a bañar, me vestí, me coloque mis pupilentes y baje a desayunar.

Luego me fui a la escuela, toda la mañana paso desapercibida, a la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafetería, compre una botella de agua y fruta, al poco rato llegaron mis amigos y nos pusimos a platicar.

_Que onda Bells ¿Por qué tan pensativa?_

_No, para nada._

_Estas segura, no sé porque pero te noto muy rara._

_No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada y nerviosa, ya que pronto vendrán las competencias._

_Tranquila, estas preparada, entrenas demasiado, eres una de las mejores._

_Gracias por los ánimos, pero déjenme recordarles que también participan Ali y Rose._

_Si lo sabemos, pero yo estoy segura que los primeros lugares están entre ustedes._

_Bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, ya que nos pueden escuchar._

_Tienes razón._

Seguimos platicando de cosas triviales, nos reíamos sin parar, hasta que sonó el timbre del término del almuerzo, me despedí de mis amigos para ir a mi clase _de biología y ellos matemáticas, esa era la única materia que no tomábamos juntos pero mi día se compensaba, ya que Edward tomaba dos materias conmigo y estas eran biología y educación física. _

_Me daba rabia tener que aparentar ser torpe en mi clase de Educación física pero no me quedaba de otra, yo no quiero revelar mi secreto, no aun._

Bella al llegar al salón se sentó en su lugar habitual, al poco rato llego Edward sonriente como siempre y Bella no pudo evitar suspirar, él era el chico de sus sueños.

Edward la busco con la mirada y le sonrió de una manera dulce que hizo sonrojar a Bella y está bajo la mirada, pero poco después se armo de valor y decidió hablarle, para entregarle el sobre.

_Hola Edward._

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien gracias por preguntar._

_Por cierto Edward tengo algo para ti._

_Así ¿Y que es?_

_Porque mejor no lo abres y lo ves por ti mismo._

_Tienes razón, haber que tenemos por aquí._

Edward comenzó a abrir el sobre que le había dado, al ver el contenido no pudo evitar reírse, su sonrisa era encantadora, sus ojos verdes brillaron como nunca, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que Edward estaba hablándome.

_Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Estas bien?_

_Mande. _Le conteste muy distraída.

_Bella te estaba hablando pero no me hacías caso y me estaba preocupando._ Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme demasiado.

_Yo… este… _El al notar mi nerviosismo decidió cambiar de tema, cosa que agradecí demasiado.

_Bella no te preocupes pero… Wow, no lo puedo creer, cumpliste tu promesa._

_Te dije que lo haría._

_Si, muchísimas gracias, la verdad has cumplido uno de mis sueños, en serio, de verdad, muchas gracias._

_De nada, pero mejor lee lo que te pusieron tus estrellas favoritas._

_Las fotos están bellísimas, pero Ibell es la más bella de todas. _Al escucharlo decir eso me volví a sonrojar, pero tenía que disimular, porque si me preguntaba el porqué de mi sonrojo no sabría que contestarle y me sonrojaría mucho más.

_Bueno mejor léeme tus autógrafos y luego comparas la belleza entre ellas._

_Está bien, bueno Alice me escribió: Para Edward, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, con aprecio Alice._

_Rosalie me escribió: Para Edward, Gracias por el cariño que nos brindas, persigue tus sueños y hazlos realidad, Gracias por todo. Rose._

_La hermosa Ibell me escribió: Edward gracias por tu admiración, es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante, espero conocerte algún día, Con cariño Ibell._

_Wow, a Ibell le gustaría conocerme, que felicidad, espero algún día poder asistir a sus firmas, poder abrazarla y besarla, ese es uno de mis sueños. _Al decirlo no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero lo más extraño es que Bella también se sonrojo, la verdad se veía tan linda que quise tocar sus mejillas, pero me aguante las ganas.

_¿En serio? Pues espero que puedas cumplirlo algún día. _

_Sí, yo también lo espero._

_Bueno Edward me voy a sentar a mi lugar._

_Ok, en verdad muchísimas gracias pero ven aquí._

Cuando Bella se me acerco, la abrace, no pude evitar sentir una gran corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me sentí como nunca, pude respirar su delicioso aroma, ese aroma a fresas y fresias que tanto me gusta, en cuanto la abrace pude sentir como se estremecía en mis brazos y no pude evitar sonreír, sentí que ella estaba hecha a la medida de mis brazos, quise quedarme más tiempo así pero en algún momento nuestro abrazo se tenía que romper.

Luego de separarme no pude aguantarme las ganas de darle un beso en la frente, ella al sentir el contacto de mis labios en su piel cerró los ojos, para evitar su sonrojo, cosa imposible de realizar, se veía tan hermosa, no quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, además la clase estaba a punto de empezar y no quería que Tanya me viera así con ella, si de por sí ya era blanco de sus bromas, no quisiera imaginarme que le haría.

_Bueno Edward ahora si me voy a sentar_. _Lo dijo aún más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba._

Yo la miraba a escondidas pero en un descuido de ella pude notar que ella me observaba también, pero ella al darse cuenta de que la había cachado, se sonrojo más y yo no pude evitar reírme. Estaba tan idiotizado con ella que no me di cuenta de que Tanya entro al salón hasta que me hablo.

POV BELLA

No podía dejar de ver a Edward, se veía tan guapo, pero en un descuido mío se dio cuenta de que me le quede viendo de más, pero como siempre me sonroje y el no pudo evitar reírse, estaba tan hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes que no me di cuenta de que Tanya entro al salón hasta que nos saco de nuestra ensoñación…


	4. Chapter 4

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 4. La desilusión y el dolor van de la mano.**

_Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo has estado? _Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar los celos que se producían dentro de mí.

_Muy bien Tanya ¿Y tú?_

_Pues ahora estoy mucho mejor, ven salúdame._

Al ver que la abrazaba y le daba un beso de piquito, me sentí muy incómoda, me dolió muchísimo, no pude evitar reprimir una mirada llena de tristeza.

_¿Qué? ¡Eso es todo!_

_Tanya, por favor, no estamos solos._

_Ay pero si tienes toda la razón, miren quien está aquí._

_Aquí esta nada más ni nada menos que el ratón de biblioteca, tan puntual como siempre. _Dijo Jessica.

_Si mírenla, la ñoña número uno._ Dijo Lauren.

_Tienen razón amigas, es una pobre tonta que no da una, la torpe bella, pero es enserio no hay nadie más torpe que tu._ Dijo Tanya.

Todas comenzaron a burlarse de mí, sus palabras eran hirientes, pero trataba de que ellas no se dieran cuenta, me hacia la fuerte pero a pesar de todo sentía un dolor punzante en mi pecho, no tan doloroso como el que sentí al ver a Edward besando a Tanya, pero aún así dolía, siempre querían hacerme sentir como una basura, en ocasiones una parte de mí quería reventar y decir mi mayor secreto, pero mi otra parte se tragaba todo, ya que las consecuencias iban a hacer desastrosas.

_Mira Tanya déjame en paz, porque no mejor se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan de criticarme, porque mejor no se ponen a estudiar qué mucha falta les hace. _

_Jajaja… La nerdsita dándonos consejos, por dios, mírate, eres lo peor que existe en este planeta, no es así mi amor._

Cuando ella menciono mi amor, sentí como mil cuchilladas en el corazón, a pesar de que él estaba con ella, no podía evitar sentir tanto amor por él, porque si, estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos. Pero jamás lo había dado a notar, los únicas que lo sabían eran Ali y Rose, ellas me decían que luchara por él, pero yo como toda una cobarde nunca lo hacía.

_Ya Tanya, es suficiente, déjenla tranquila._

_Pero mi amor._

_Mi amor, no vale la pena, mejor sentémonos._

Cuando Edward dijo que no valía la pena, sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedacitos, no podía creer que él haya dicho eso, pude ver en su mirada una indiferencia hacia a mí, que no entendí pero me enojo demasiado, no podía creerlo después de todo lo que hecho por él, pero mejor me calmo porque no quiero más problemas con su noviecita.

_Ay, está bien amor, tienes toda la razón._

Pero cuando Edward no pudo escucharla me soltó su amenaza.

_Pero deja que te encuentre a solas y no te me escaparas…_

En eso llego el maestro de biología y empezó su clase, fue una clase aburrida para mí, ya que yo ya había visto esa materia en mi antigua escuela, al terminar de la clase nos paramos para ir a la última clase del día, a mi infierno personal, pero al empezar a salir, llego nuestro maestro.

_Jóvenes el día de hoy tomaremos una clase teórica, así que siéntense por favor._

Sentí un gran alivio, ya que no quería quedarme a solas con Tanya en los vestidores de mujeres, pero no era porque le tuviera miedo, no, era porque no quería explotar y decir cosas que después me arrepentiría.

_Jóvenes el día de hoy veremos unos videos del tema deportivo que hoy nos toca y en la clase que viene por ser la última del día saldremos a una visita de campo a un centro deportivo y tendré unos invitados especiales, ahorita les entregare los permisos que deben ser firmados por sus padres y los tienen que traer ese día, sino no podrán ir a la visita._

_¿Quiénes serán profe?_

_Chicos no coman ansias, es una sorpresa y ya se enteraran. _

Lo que dijo el profe. No me gusto del todo, ya que los invitados podrían ser personas que me reconozcan, que podrían saludarme cuando me vean y mi secreto estaría revelado, pero no me voy a alarmar por algo que no estoy segura que pase, además ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue el momento.

El maestro de deportes coloco el DVD para poder comenzar con la clase, me sorprendí al ver de qué se trataba, eran unos videos de patinadoras sobre hielo, pero lo raro es que no eran videos míos ni de mis amigas sino de otras de nuestras compañeras y amigas del medio. Como lo son: Mao Asada, Mai Asada, Kimmie Meissner, Joannie Rochette, Sarah Meier, Sarah Hughes y para finalizar una rutina de las gemelas Mao y Mai Asada.

Empezamos con Mao Asada, ella interpreto la canción de Tango por una cabeza de Carlos Gardel, es una buena patinadora, nuestra pequeña Mao, es así como solemos decirle, su vestido es precioso, es un combinado de color negro y rojo con pedrería, es muy buena en lo que hace, aunque vive al otro lado del planeta nunca dejamos de tener contacto, lo bueno es que ella habla español sino no le entendería nada.

Seguido de ella colocaron un video de Mai Asada, que es la hermana mayor de Mao, que también es otro prodigio del patinaje artístico, ella nos impresiono con una rutina bastante hermosa, ella interpreto la canción Romance de Beethoven, su vestido estaba muy bonito, era uno café con combinaciones en cobre y blanco tipo halter con un gran escote en la espalda, el cabello lo tenía recogido y una rosa color bronce, ella es una linda persona y la quiero mucho.

Luego continuamos con Kimmie Meissner, ella patino la canción de Yellow de Coldplay es una gran interpretación de Kim como solemos decirle de cariño, su vestuario estaba hermoso y tenía que ser alusión a la canción.

Después siguió Joannie Rochette, ella nos deleito con la canción de Objetion de Shakira, ella llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido negro con terminaciones amarillas y naranjas, es una excelente amiga, me encanta como patina y baila al mismo tiempo, simplemente es genial.

Posteriormente continuo Sarah Meier, ella patino la canción de I got rhythm de Lena Horne, ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro con lentejuelas, se veía divina con él, me encanto su rutina, ya que tenía muy buen ritmo.

Luego siguió Sarah Hughes, ella patino la canción Selections from fosse, traía puesto un pantalón y una blusa negra muy pegado, realmente se veía bien, ella es excelente en lo que hace, aunque es más grande que nosotras, pero nos llevamos muy bien, ella suele darnos muchos consejos, es increíble.

Por último, para cerrar con broche de oro, fueron Mao y Mai Asada con la canción Lady Mermelade, las hermanas Asada son geniales juntas, usaban el mismo vestido de color morado con rojo muy al estilo de mouline rouge.

_Buenos jóvenes el día de hoy hemos terminado la clase de deportes, la próxima nos veremos en el estacionamiento donde partirá el camión rumbo a nuestra practica de campo, que por cierto será una sorpresa y tenemos invitados especiales. Nos vemos el martes y que tengan buen fin de semana._

Cuando el maestro nos dio permiso de salir, no lo pensé dos veces, ya que no quería toparme con Tanya y enojarme más de la cuenta.

Al salir de mi salón corrí a mi camioneta, ya que estaba lloviendo, pero como estaba mojado me resbale solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, tenía miedo de las consecuencias de esta caída, debido a que si me lastimo mis piernas sería desastroso, ya que como sabrán dependo demasiado de ellas.

Pero la caída nunca llego, al contrario sentí unos fuertes brazos aprisionando mi cintura y mi espalda recargada en el pecho de alguien, podía percibir un aroma que me era familiar, pero lo que sucedió después me dejo helada.

_Ten mucho cuidado, bonita. _Sentí su frió aliento en mi oído.

_Ed… Edward… _

_¿Sí?_ Estaba tan entretenido oliendo mi cabello que no se había dado cuenta de que me estaba abrazando por más tiempo de lo normal.

_Bueno pues muchas gracias por evitar mi caída, pero… ehh… me podrías soltar, tengo que irme._ Estaba tan nerviosa que no sé cómo me salieron las palabras.

_Ehh… si claro, este discúlpame, no sé que me paso… yo… _Estaba tan nervioso que no pude evitar reírme, además me sorprendió su sonrojo.

_Descuida, entiendo que tenías miedo de soltarme, gracias._

_De nada, la próxima vez ten más cuidado, te puedes lastimar._

_Si, lo tendré, no te preocupes me tengo que ir, nos vemos después._

_Bella espera un momento._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Este yo, quería que me disculparas por lo que paso hace un rato en el salón, yo…_

_Mira Edward no sigas, ahorita no estoy de humor para escucharte, se que te da pena que te vean conmigo, eso es todo._

_No como crees, no quería que Tanya te dañe más de lo que lo ha hecho, no quiero que sus celos se vayan contra ti, por eso lo hice._

_Ok, muchas gracias por defenderme, pero no es necesario que me expliques nada, no ahora que estoy muy enojada y dolida contigo, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, que yo no me defiendo porque yo no sepa y quiera hacerlo, sino porque no quiero pelearme por algo tan insignificante como lo es tu novia._

_Bella, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso._

_Pues velo creyendo, sabes, mejor me voy, no quiero decir algo más de lo que me pueda arrepentir después, con permiso._

_Adiós Bella._

_Adiós Edward. _

Ya en la tarde me prepare para mi entrenamiento, estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto, cuando mi celular sonó, me extraño, al tomarlo para contestarlo, vi que era un número no registrado, por lo que decidí contestarlo, ya que me dio mucha curiosidad saber quién era.

_¿Bueno?_

Silencio.

_Bueno, ¿Quién habla?_

Silencio.

_Mire sino habla voy a colgar._

Silencio.

_Ay, ya me canse, si quiere molestar, mejor búsquese a otra persona, que yo no estoy para bromas, adiós._

_No, Bella no me cuelgues._

_¿Quién habla?_

_Soy Edward… yo solo quería disculparme contigo por lo que paso en la escuela._

_Mira Edward, ya te dije que ahorita estoy muy dolida contigo, mejor deja que se me pase el coraje, porque ahorita puedo decir muchas cosas que pueden lastimarte y créeme que no quiero hacerlo, así que dejémoslo así por el momento, además ahorita no tengo tiempo. _

_Está bien Bella, te dejo, pero créeme que no me voy a rendir, voy a conseguir tu perdón, aunque tenga que humillarme._

_Edward no es necesario que lo hagas, mejor hablamos en otro momento, deja que las cosas se calmen un poco, además ya se me hace tarde._

_Ok Bella, te dejo, cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto._

_Adiós. _

El día de hoy decidí irme en mi hermoso volvo deportivo, lo bueno es que mi papá mando hacer una vereda que salía de mi casa a la carretera para que yo pueda sacar mi auto sin tantos problemas, ya que esa parte es muy solitaria por ser una brecha que da a la carretera principal hacía Seattle, me dirigí a la pista de entrenamiento, al llegar, vi a mis amigas sentadas esperándome.

_Hola chicas ¿Como están?_ Mi cara reflejaba mi enojo pero sobre todo mi decepción.

_Muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Bien._ Lo dije sin emoción alguna.

_¡Uy que carita te cargas!_

_Si hoy tuve una discusión fuerte con Tanya y no estoy de muy buen humor._

_Chicas vamos el martes a tomar un café después de la escuela._

_No podemos amiga, es que tenemos un compromiso con el amigo de mi tío, quiere que vayamos para una exhibición._

_Bueno amigas no se preocupen, ya será para la otra, además se me olvidaba que ese día tengo una salida de campo, así que no creo poder._

_Mejor vamos a entrenar._

_Si vamos._

Después de la conversación nos fuimos a entrenar, pero como no estaba muy concentrada, así que me caí varias veces, así que mi entrenadora opto por que dejara de entrenar, ya que si continuaba así podría lastimarme mis piernas.

Dos horas más tarde, salimos de la pista con rumbo a nuestras casas, me despedí de Ali y Rose, al llegar a mi casa, me encontré varios mensajes de disculpas de parte de Edward, no pude evitar sonreír, la verdad ya no estoy tan enojada con él, aunque solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir un poquito, me encantaba ver como intentaba obtener mi perdón, ya veré como me va mañana, luego de tanto pensar me acosté a dormir…


	5. Chapter 5

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 5. El perdón y la reconciliación.**

Al día siguiente las clases continuaron normales, Edward insistía en hablar conmigo pero yo seguía renuente, no podía dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, él tenía que luchar, pero lo que más me daba coraje era que no era capaz de decírmelo de frente, siempre me los mandaba por mensaje al celular, que por cierto aún no se cómo rayos le hizo para conseguir mi numero, todo el tiempo se la pasa acosándome, aunque no me desagrada, no le contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes, sino eran mensajes eran llamadas, lo hacía a cada rato.

Al término de mis clases me fui a mi casa, y mi celular no dejaba de sonar, la verdad ya me había hartado, así que decidí contestar su llamada.

_Hola_

_Hola Bella, este… Soy Edward._

_¿Qué paso Edward? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?_

_Este veraz… quisiera saber si podemos platicar hoy, la verdad me siento muy mal desde aquella vez que te ofendí, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros._

_No puedo Edward._

_Bella por favor dame una oportunidad, en verdad necesito aclarar las cosas, además es viernes y pues me gustaría invitarte a algún lado._

_No creo que sea buena idea._

_Por favor Bella._

_Está bien Edward hablemos, pasa por mí en una hora, OK._

_OK, muchas gracias._

_De nada nos vemos al rato._

_OK, hasta entonces. _

Me apresure a bañarme y arreglarme, me coloque un conjunto de pants y suéter ajustados pero muy cómodos de color azul marino, fue un regalo de Alice y aproveche para estrenar los tenis que me regalo Rose que iban a juego con este conjunto, esto fue mi regalo de cumpleaños anterior, ellas normalmente me regalaban cosas deportivas para poder entrenar cómodamente, me amarre el cabello en una coleta, me coloque mis pupilentes verdes y mis lentes, solo coloque en mis labios un brillo de fresa con un toque de color, la verdad hoy quería estar diferente pero tuve cuidado de no parecerme a Ibell.

La hora pasó volando, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward al verme tan diferente, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que al sonar el timbre de mi casa me asuste y fui a abrir, al hacerlo me encontré un Edward demasiado guapo, me quede impresionada al verlo, al percatarme de mi deslumbramiento me sonroje y el solamente sonrió.

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien gracias ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_, te ves muy bien.

_Gracias Edward, tu también luces muy bien._

_Gracias… Ehhh… ¿Puedo pasar?_

_¡Oh, sí claro! Discúlpame. _Pero que tonta me debí haber visto, de seguro se dio cuenta de que me deslumbro por completo.

_No te preocupe__s, bueno yo… yo he venido a pedirte perdón por las estupideces que dije hace unos días, créeme no quise ofenderte, pero en realidad no quería que Tanya la agarrara más contra ti, sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero en serio no quiero que estés disgustada conmigo, por favor perdóname, perdona a este tonto que tienes enfrente._

_Mira Edward, yo sé que no fue muy cortes de tu parte lo que me dijiste, créeme me lastimaste y mucho, yo… en verdad creí que querías ser mi amigo, pero con tu actitud de hace unos días me demostraste todo lo contrario._ Comencé a sollozar, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, estaba enojada conmigo misma porque no quería que él me viera llorar y aunque no quiera no podría estar enojada con él, lo quiero demasiado.

_No Bella, en verdad yo si quiero ser tu amigo, sé que no tome una buena decisión al tratarte así, pero en ese momento no me quedo de otra, me siento muy mal porque mi madre me educo para ser un caballero con las mujeres, por eso te pido que me perdones._

_Edward no sé si podre hacerlo, yo estoy muy lastimada, no sé si…_

Ya no pude seguir hablando ya que sentí que Edward se hinco enfrente de mí, me abrazo las rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

_Edward, por favor, párate__. No es necesario que te hinques. _

_Claro que si es necesario, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido._

_Edward no me hagas esto, por favor párate, no soy nadie para que me pidas perdón de rodillas._

_Claro que sí, yo te humille de la manera más vil y cruel, entiéndeme, yo no quise tratarte de esa manera._

_Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero párate, me siento mal, mejor vamos a platicar al sillón._

_No Bella, yo no me voy a parar de aquí si no me perdonas._

_Edward no te comportes como niño chiquito, ya estas grande para hacer berrinches._

_No me importa parecer un niño de 5 años pidiéndole a su mamá un dulce._

_Ya te dije que no me voy a parar de aquí sin tu perdón y es mi última palabra._

Cuando termino de decirlo se soltó nuevamente a llorar, la verdad me dolió muchísimo verlo así, sé me partió el corazón y no pude evitar hincarme y abrazarlo.

El al sentir mis brazos rodearlo me abrazo con mucha fuerza, seguía pidiéndome perdón.

_Ya no llores Edward, ya déjalo así, no te preocupes, ya paso, se me parte el corazón verte llorar._

_Como no quieres que me preocupe si te hice sufrir con mi estupidez, solo dime que me perdonas, por favor, en verdad necesito oírlo._

_Está bien Edward, te perdono._

_Muchas gracias Bella._

_Mira vamos a seguir platicando desde el sillón, la verdad es muy incomodo hacerlo desde aquí ¿No crees?_

_La verdad es que si, ya se me entumieron las piernas y ya me duelen las rodillas._

Después de la reconciliación que tuvimos nos pusimos de pie y le extendí una servilleta y ambos nos limpiamos las lagrimas.

_Ya vez, te dije que te pararas y no quisiste hacerme caso, pues ahora sufre las consecuencias, ademas recuerda que tus piernas son muy importantes para el futbol._

_Si ya lo sé, pero sabes una cosa sonaste como una apasionada de los deportes._

_Este… yo… No como crees… Bueno si no fuera tan torpe, pues me hubiera… me hubiera gustado practicar algún deporte. _Lo dije muy nerviosa y rogaba que sonara como si estuviera avergonzada.

_¿En serio? ¿Y que deporte te hubiera gustado practicar?_

_Pues no lo sé… Yo creo que me hubiera gustado ser patinadora artística sobre hielo._

_Se nota que la admiras mucho y ¿La conoces muy bien?_

_Pues si como no tienes idea, somos como una sola. _Esto lo dije tan bajito que no creí que me oyera.

_¿Dijiste algo? _

_Ehhh… No yo no dije nada._ Estaba súper nerviosa, yo siempre tengo que regarla con él.

_Es que me pareció que dijiste algo. _

_No… bueno si… quise decir que casi no la conozco mucho._

_Haber platícame de ella._

_Pues lo que me ha dicho mi amiga, es que ella es una persona buena onda, que le gusta convivir con sus fans, es una muchacha muy sencilla, alegre y dedicada, además me dijo que adora su vida privada por eso ella prefiere vivir en el anonimato._

_Es cierto, nadie sabe nada de ella, solo sabemos que se llama Ibell Volturi ¿Cómo se llamara en la vida real?_

_No lo sé, mejor dejemos de hablar de ella._

_Tienes razón mejor vamos a hacer algo esta noche._

_¿Y que es ese algo?_

_No te asustes, tampoco soy un pervertido Ehhh…_

_Ay Edward tu y tus cosas._

Él me interrumpió con algo que jamás me imagine escuchar…


	6. Chapter 6

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 6. La cita (parte 1).**

EDWARD POV

_Bueno… Después de la emotiva reconciliación déjame llevarte a un lugar que te va a gustar, es uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer._

_Edward no sé si sea correcto que tú y yo salgamos… Así que…_

_Así que nada señorita, usted no puede rechazarme, porque sino mal recuerdo, yo la invite a salir y usted acepto, así que no acepto un no por respuesta._

_Está bien, vamos a donde quieras, pero… ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Es una sorpresa._

_Edward, no me gustan las sorpresas._

_Déjame sorprenderte, aunque sea solo por esta vez, Siii…_

Cuando me dijo que no le gustaban las sorpresas me sentí mal, porque había planeado esto desde ayer y no quería que nada lo opacara, así que tuve que hacer mi carita de niño no se le niega nada, si mi mamá caía con este puchero no veo porque Bella no.

_Ándale Bella, vamos, Siii… Por fa._

_Ay, está bien, vamos y sorpréndeme. _

Me puse muy contento porque ella tampoco era inmune a mis pucheros y eso si me agradaba.

_Pero espérame tantito, __tengo que cambiarme, no creo que esta ropa sea muy adecuada para salir._

_No te preocupes, estas perfecta._

_Pero Edward…_

_Pero nada… además ya no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame le aviso a mi papá de que voy a salir, no quiero que se preocupe por mí y luego ponga a toda la policía de Forks a buscarme por todos lados. _

_Ay no exageres, no creo que sea para tanto._

_Créeme que no exagero realmente conozco a mí padre, déjame decirte que si te digo que con la policía de Forks me quede corta._

_¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Porque es capaz de llamar a la policía estatal y al FBI. _

_Ay cálmate, ni que fueras Ibell Volturi._

Me comencé a reír, pero al voltearme, vi que ella se había detenido y estaba pasmada.

_¿Qué tienes? Dije algo malo._

_Ehhh… no… _Estaba tan nerviosa que me saco de onda.

_No… _Trate de que continuara con lo que me iba a decir.

_No, como crees, yo no soy Ibell, pero mi padre me cuida mucho y se preocupa por mí, aunque a veces exagera un poco._

_Bueno ya vámonos sino se nos va a hacer tarde._

_Oye Edward, que te parece si mejor nos quedamos a platicar aquí, es que…_

_Es que nada, ya habías aceptado anda vamos. _Decidí hacer mi puchero.

_Ay está bien vámonos._

Estaba doblemente contento, porque ya sabía cómo llegarles a las dos únicas mujeres que más me importaban, ¿Qué? Yo dije las dos únicas mujeres que me importaban, bueno mi mamá sí, pero Bella, ay no sé, estoy muy confundido, ya no se que siento por Bella, será ella el verdadero amor de mi vida o Tanya.

Estaba debatiéndome quien era la dueña de mi corazón, pero entre más lo pensaba más me confundía, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no estaba poniendo atención hasta que Bella me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

_Edward… Edward… Edwaaaarrrrddd…_

_Si_

_¿Qué te paso? Te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso._

_Perdóname me quede pensando._

_¿Y se puede saber que lo tiene tan preocupado? _

_No es nada importante no te preocupes, mejor vámonos sino se nos va a hacer más tarde._

_OK, pero si tienes algún problema y si yo te puedo ayudar no dudes en acudir a mí._

_OK, muchas gracias._

_De nada, pero no tienes nada que agradecer para eso estamos los amigos._

_BELLA POV_

Luego partimos a la sorpresa de Edward que tenia para mí, cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar detuvo el volvo, yo me saque mucho de onda y no pude evitar preguntar.

_¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Acaso se descompuso tu auto?_

_No tranquila, mi auto no se descompuso._

_¿Y entonces?_

_Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, no soy un psicópata que planea raptarte, Ehhh… _

_¡Ay no exageres! Tampoco es para tanto._

_Te acuerdas que te dije que el lugar era sorpresa._

_Si pero…_

_Pero nada, así que póngase esta venda en los ojos._

_Pero Edward, ¿No crees que tú y yo ya estemos algo grandecitos para estos jueguitos?_

_No y si tú no te la pones te la pongo yo, así que tú dirás._

_Está bien me la pongo, pero recuerda que soy algo torpe, así que me agarras bien._

_¿Algo torpe? Más bien yo diría muy torpe._

_¡Oye! _

_Perdón, pero me encanta hacerte enojar, haces un puchero bastante lindo._

_Ay Edward que cosas dices. _No pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo, me chocaba ser delatada todo el tiempo por mis sonrojos, pero por más que trate de evitarlos no puedo.

_Bueno mejor ponte la venda, ya que se no__s va a hacer tarde y no queremos perdernos la reserva y la cena._

_¿La cena?_

_Si, la cena._

_Edward ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la cena? Estoy hecha una facha._

_Tranquila, estas perfecta así como estas._

_Está bien._

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Bella ya se encontraba con la venda puesta.

_Listo Edward, ya no veo absolutamente nada._

_¿Segura?_

_Así es._

_Haber vamos a hacer una prueba._

_Oye estas insinuando que hago trampa._

_No, yo jamás diría tal cosa._

_Aja como no__, pero está bien, has tu dichosa prueba antes de que me enoje._

_¿Cruz o cuernos?_

_Cruz._

_¡Oye estas haciendo trampa!_

_¡No es cierto! Solo le atine._

_¿Segura? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

_Si._

_Está bien, voy a confiar en ti._

Estuvimos platicando por un rato más, fue una plática muy amena, estábamos debatiendo entre los mejores libros que hay, la verdad me sorprendí que prácticamente nos gustaran los mismos libros, aunque tengamos diferentes puntos de vista. Además teníamos música clásica de fondo, es increíble que a él le guste la música clásica, ya que normalmente a los chavos no les gusta esa clase de música, yo la he escuchado prácticamente toda mi vida, ya que en mi profesión suelo usarla por mis rutinas o simplemente para relajarme después de una competencia.

Estábamos tan a gusto hasta que por fin llegamos al lugar.

_¡Ya llegamos Bella!_

_¡Que bien! Porque ya muero de hambre._

_Perfecto, espérame te abro la puerta del coche._

_Muchas gracias._

_Ya esta, dame tu mano para que te ayude a salir del coche._

_Sí, pero agárrame fuerte y bien, no quiero terminar en el piso._

_Como crees que voy a dejar que te caigas, escúchame bien, yo jamás permitiría que te lastimes._

_Está bien, voy a confiar en ti, pero ya vámonos, en realidad tengo mucha hambre._

_OK, espero que te guste este tipo de comida, porque a mí me encanta._

No dirigimos al restaurante, estaba que me moría de los nervios, ya que no veía absolutamente nada, aunque confiaba en él, pero no del todo, tenía miedo de ilusionarme de más, se que el procura no hacerme daño, pero en ocasiones no mide las consecuencias de sus palabras y llegan a lastimar mi corazón.

_Bella hay una pequeña escalera, yo te aviso cuando tengas que subir los escalones, ok. _

_Está bien, pero recuerda que soy muy torpe y me puedo caer, así que no me vayas a soltar._

_No te voy a soltar, ya te dije que confiaras en mí._

_Si confió en ti, más bien, en quien no confió es en mi coordinación y en mis pies. _

_Ay Bella, haber dime, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_Pues nada pero démonos prisa que tengo mucha hambre._

_Haber, aquí viene el primer escalón, el segundo, el tercero, despacio no te vayas a tropezar y me lleves de corbata._

_Ay si búrlate de mi torpeza. _

_No me burlo solo que te vez muy chistosa dejándote guiar por mí._

_Si, ya lo sé, pero dime ¿Cuántos escalones faltan?_

_Faltan 15,_

_¿15? ¿Estas loco o que te pasa?_

_Ay tranquila es solo una broma, solo nos faltan 7 escalones más y llegamos a la puerta del restaurante._

_Oye ¿Nos podemos dar más prisa? Es que tengo mucha hambre y cuando no me alimento me enojo y no quiero pelearme contigo._

_Está bien, pero déjame decirte que hay una forma para llegar más rápido._

_Pues usémosla, porque me muero de hambre._

_¿Estas segura que quieres que la utilicemos?_

_¡Pues claro! ¿Qué pensabas? Por comida soy capaz de todo._

_Bueno después no te quejes._

Cuando terminó de hablar sentí como mis pies abandonaron el piso y unos fuertes brazos me cargaban. La verdad me dio mucha pena, ya que no me gusta llamar mucho la atención por esa razón aún no he revelado mi secreto.

_¡Edward bájame, estamos haciendo el ridículo! por favor no me hagas esto. _Estaba sonrojadisima, solo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, bueno no tanto, ustedes entienden mi sarcasmo ¿Verdad?

_Jajajjaaa… Ya Bella, no te muevas que te puedo tirar y te podrías lastimar._

_¡Edward bájame, que pena! ¿Qué va a decir la gente de nosotros? Ya no somos unos niños para estar jugando así._

_Ya lo sé, pero lo único que pueden decir son dos cosas, la primera es que divertidos se ven ese par de amigos disfrutando de la vida y la segunda que tiernos se ven ese par de enamorados._

_¡Edward! ¿Qué cosas dices? _Me sonroje furiosamente.

_Jajajjaaa…. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así, tranquila no importa lo que piensen, solo nosotros sabemos la verdad._

_Sí, pero ya sabes se pueden malinterpretar las cosas y no quiero que lleguen a oídos de tu novia y se ponga peor la cosa, me entiendes ¿Verdad?_

_Si te entiendo, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de ella, que esta es nuestra noche, por cierto ¿No tenías mucha hambre?_

_Sí, pero mejor quítame esta venda que no puedo ver nada, además quiero ver a que lugar me trajiste._

_Está bien, pero cierra los ojos y cuando yo te diga los abres._

_Pero tengo la venda no puedo ver._

_Sí, pero yo quiero que antes de que te quite la venda quiero que cierres tus hermosos ojos verdes._

_OK, te voy a hacer caso. _Me volví a sonrojar, por más que trataba de sacarlo del corazón me era imposible, el me conquistaba con cada una de sus palabras, era tan lindo.

_Te voy a quitar la venda ahora mismo y cuando yo te diga que abras tus ojos los abres ¿Ok?_

_OK._

_No vayas a hacer trampa._

_No, ya te dije que no voy a hacer trampa._

_OK._

_Te estoy desatando la venda._

Estaba tan nerviosa cuando sentí que la venda era retirada, ya que no sé si fue mi imaginación o no pero sentí que las manos de Edward me acariciaron el cuello tan delicadamente que se me enchino la piel, mi respiración empezó a ser más rápida y la de él igual, pero tuve que romper esa atmosfera que se creó entre nosotros, ya que me dieron unas ganas de darme la vuelta y plantarle semejante beso, pero me tuve que controlar porque no quería que se hiciera un chisme en todo el pueblo.

_Edward ¿Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?_

_Ehhh… No… dame unos segundos por favor. _

_**EDWARD POV**_

¡Por dios! ¿Que me está pasando? Yo no actuaba de esa manera, ella ha de pensar que soy un acosador, no puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido acariciarle el cuello. Edward deja de estar pensando puras tonterías, hay tendrás tiempo de analizarlas después, recuerda que tienes a Bella esperándote.

_Ahora sí, ya puedes abrir los ojos. _

Solo me quede a la espera de su reacción, ya que estaba asustado en primera por lo que acaba de pasar y en segundo porque tenía miedo de que no le gustara este restaurante, pero al no ver su reacción me asuste muchísimo más.

_Bella…_

_¡Oh por dios! Me trajiste a la Bella Italia._

_Así es, que no te gusta, ya que podemos ir a otro restaurante y…_

…_Y ya cállate Edward, claro que si me gusta, es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, muchas gracias._

_De nada Bella, que bueno que te gusto, estaba asustado de que no te gustara el restaurante._

_Como no me va a gustar, si el lugar es bellísimo, como ya te había dicho es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos._

_Bueno pasemos, porque que yo recuerde alguien tenía hambre __y yo también tengo._

_Buena idea._

Una vez que entramos al restaurante nos encontramos a la Hostess del lugar que no era otra que mi prima, ella sabía todo de mi, ella odiaba a Tanya, decía que era una chica arrogante, presumida, altanera, payasa y todos los calificativos que puedan existir, yo se que está un poco celosa porque ya no paso tanto tiempo con ella como lo hacía antes pero ni modo, así son los noviazgos, ella me dice que deje a Tanya por otra niña que valga la pena no como esa cosa que tengo por novia, en fin, tengo que pensar que voy a hacer.

_Hola, buenas noches, bienvenidos a la Bella Italia, les atiende __Bree Cullen._

_Hola Bree ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien primito, ya era hora de los cambios._

_Bree, por favor no empecemos con lo mismo._

_Si, si, ya sé que no debo meterme con la silicona esa._

_¡Bree!_

_Ya está bien, tratare de no meterme en tus asuntos, aunque me sea un poco imposible._

_Tú y tus ocurrencias ¿Me podrías asignar nuestra mesa?_

_Claro que si primo, ah por cierto amiga, disculpa por presenciar esta pequeña pelea de primos._

_Si, no te preocupes._

_Bueno Sr. Cullen su mesa esta lista,__ me podrían acompañar, por favor._

_Claro Srita. Cullen._

Mí adorada prima nos llevo hasta un lugar apartado del restaurante, era un favor que le había solicitado, que después me cobraría y con intereses, ni quiero imaginarme que es lo que me va a pedir.

_Sr. Cullen esta es su mesa especial que solicito, si gustan tomar asiento, por favor, estos son los menús y en un momento su mesero vendrá a tomarles la orden, nuevamente bienvenidos al Restaurante La Bella Italia, espero que disfruten su noche y su cena y si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, con permiso._

_Muchas gracias Bree, pero no era necesario que dieras detalles de más._

_Como tú digas primito._

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, me regresaron los nervios, porque quería que esta noche fuera perfecta, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que Bella me saco de ellos.

_¿Mesa especial?_

_Este… si… es que le pedí de favor que me apartara una de las mejores mesas del Restaurante y me ayudo, ya sabes que a veces es bueno tener una que otra influencia en la vida ¿No crees?_

_Si, ya lo veo. Que linda es tu prima._

_Si lo es… Ella…_

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra plática cuando llego el mesero.

_Disculpen la interrupción, b__uenas noches, mi nombre es Demetri y esta noche seré su mesero ¿Qué le ofrezco de tomar?_

_¿Qué deseas Bella?_

_Mmm… Me gustaría un vaso de refresco de cola._

_Entonces que sean dos vasos, por favor. _

_Claro que si en un momento se los traigo mientras tanto elijan sus alimentos._

A los cinco minutos nos trajeron nuestras bebidas.

_Aquí tienen sus refrescos ¿Ya decidieron sus platillos?_

_Si ¿Bella que se te apetece? _

_Mmm… me gustaría ravioles con champiñones, por favor._

_Y para mi espagueti con albóndigas, por favor._

_OK, en un momento se los traigo._

_Gracias._

_¿En que nos quedamos?_

_En que tu prima es muy simpática._

_Ahhh… si, ella es muy linda y simpática y créeme le caíste muy bien, porque ella es muy celosa conmigo, ella me da el visto bueno de mis citas._

_¿En serio?_

_Así es._

_Entonces se ha de llevar muy bien con Tanya._

_No, al contrario la odia, pero déjame decirte que el sentimiento es reciproco, ya que Tanya tampoco la soporta mucho que digamos._

_Pero ¿Por qué? Si tú prima es muy buena onda._

_Es que mi prima es muy pero muy sincera y un día se le fue de más su lengüita, recuerdo que esa vez estábamos ese día en mi casa para nuestro día de películas, mis papás se fueron de viaje y nos dejaron la casa para nosotros cuatro, ellos realmente confían en nosotros, así que mis prima y su novio estaban en la cocina preparando las palomitas y Tanya y yo estábamos eligiendo la película que íbamos a ver primero cuando de pronto Tanya me dijo…_

_FLASHBACK_

_¡Oye mi amor! ¿Qué te parece mi ropa nueva que me compre para el día de hoy?_

_Pues está bien._

_Solo bien, Edward por dios me salió carísima la ropa, para que no la aprecies._

En eso salió mi prima que es toda una experta en ropa y se le soltó la lengua y cuando ella empieza es difícil pararla.

_¿Esa ropa te salió carísima?_

_Pues sí, la compre en la mejor tienda del centro comercial._

_Mmm… pues que extraño, porque ayer fui y vi ese conjunto con el 60% de descuento, ya que pertenecía a la liquidación por fin de temporada, pero de temporada súper antepasada. _

_Ahhh… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas? ¡Eddie, mira a tu prima!_

_¡Bree, por el amor de dios! No empieces y tu Tanya no me digas Eddie, sabes que lo odio. _

_Está bien primito, ya no le voy a seguir, mejor veamos la película._

En ese momento la tensión subió, ninguna de las dos dejo de echarse miraditas asesinas, yo estaba en espera de que se desatara la guerra campal, cuando de pronto mi prima se paro y "accidentalmente" le arrojo su vaso de refresco en su ropa.

_¡Ay Tanya discúlpame, ya te eche a perder tu ropa carísima!_

_¡Por dios Bree! ¿Qué no te fijas?_

_Tanya fue un accidente, si gustas mañana podemos ir a las rebajas y te repongo tu ropa._

_¿Qué estas insinuando, escuincla*?_

_No estoy insinuando nada, es la verdad, te encanta comprar en las rebajas, además yo no pienso pagar más de lo que costaron esos trapos, es más no te voy a pagar nada._

_¡Eddie has algo! Defiéndeme._

_¡Que la pobre niña, no se puede defender sola! ¿O que?_

Ya estaba harto de escuchar gritos de un lado a otro, ya estaba empezándome a doler la cabeza, el novio de mi prima no se metió para nada, dejo que la insultara, ya que él tampoco la toleraba, solo estaba al pendiente de que Bree no le saltara encima, así que explote y les grite…

_Saben ya me tienen harto las dos, estábamos tranquilos viendo las películas __pero tenían que empezar con sus niñerías, así que o ambas se piden disculpas o aquí se termina esta reunión. _

_¡Edward! No voy a permitir que le grites a Bree, será muy tu prima pero es mi novia y te pido que la respetes._

_¡Gracias cariño! Por eso te amo tanto Riley._

_Yo jamás me rebajaría a pedirle disculpas a esa. _Dijo una muy orgullosa Bree.

_¿Qué no estas oyendo a tu primo?_

_Mira Tanya no la provoques más, ya que si te salta encima y te golpea no voy a hacer nada, así como la vez de chica se sabe defender muy bien._

_¡No puedo creer que en lugar de que me defiendas a mí que soy tu novia, defiendes a esa!_

_Esa tiene su nombre, que por cierto es de mejor familia que la tuya._

_¡Bree! Por favor, ya no sigas. _

_Mejor me voy, ya no soporto estar aquí._

_¡Que bueno, ya era hora!_

_¡Esta me las pagaras!_

_¡Cuando quieras siliconuda! _

_¿Cómo me dijiste?_

_¡Lo que oíste! Yo no repito dos veces._

Tanya se fue echando chispas, estaba roja del coraje, una vez que salió de mi casa no sin antes azotar la puerta.

_Esta vez si te pasaste Bree._

_No voy a dejar que me insulte, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me insultan o le hacen daño a mi familia, no lo soporto. _

_Si lo sé nena, pero…_

_Pero ella es tu novia y tengo que comportarme con ella aunque la odie._

Después de la tensión nos echamos a reír sin control, luego seguimos viendo las películas hasta morir.

_Dejemos este trago amargo y continuemos con lo que estábamos. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Y eso fue lo que paso…_

_No inventes estuvo fuerte el asunto._

_Y pues comprenderás que desde ahí, ellas dos no pueden verse ni en pintura y mucho menos estar en el mismo lugar. _

_Si, ya me imagino._

_Mejor dejemos de hablar de Tanya y concentrémonos en nosotros._

_Tienes razón._

_BELLA POV _

Después platicamos de nuestras cosas, de nuestros sueños y metas, de cosas sin sentido, platicamos de todo un poco, luego pedimos nuestro postre, el pidió una pastel de queso con fresas y yo pedí un brownie de chocolate, al terminar pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y salimos.

En la salida nos encontramos con Bree, esta niña me cae súper bien, me gustaría poder poner a Tanya en su lugar, pero no puedo por el momento, por ahora me conformo que ya hay alguien que lo ha hecho.

_¿Qué tal les pareció la cena?_

_Muy bien Bree, estuvo delicioso._

_Que bueno que les haya gustado y espero verlos pronto._

_Claro que si, primita, bueno nos vemos después, luego te llamo._

_Perfecto que pasen buena noche._

_Hasta luego Bree fue un placer conocerte._

_Igualmente, pero este ingrato no me dijo tu nombre._

_Hay primita perdón pero estaba muy nervioso._

_¿Edward Cullen nervioso? Eso si es novedad._

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella._

_Mucho gusto Bella._

_Bueno adiós._

_Adiós._

Una vez a fuera.

_Bueno muchas gracias por la cena, pero ya es hora de que me lleves a mi casa ¿No crees?_

_No aun no._

_¿Qué?_

_Lo que oíste, aun falta más._

_Oye ya es mucho, además ya es tarde._

_Pero si apenas son las 8:00 p.m., anda vamos._

_¿A dónde me vas a llevar?_

_Es sorpresa señorita._

_Está bien vamos._

_Pero antes de irnos, tienes que colocarte tu venda._

_¿Otra vez?_

_Si otra vez._

_Está bien, dame esa cosa._

_Entonces vámonos._

Una vez listos nos dirigimos a la segunda parte de mi sorpresa y de mi cita con Edward Cullen, tenía nervios, porque no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar, seguimos platicando muy amenamente cuando de pronto dijo.

_Ya llegamos…_

_

* * *

__¿Cual será la otra sorpresa para Bella? _

_¿A donde la llevara Edward? Es un gran misterio que pronto se resolvera en el prox. capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que leen mi historia, sera un corta, ya casi se acerca el final, espero y les guste._

_Por favor recomienden mis hsitorias para que me siga inspirando en otras nuevas._

_*Escuincla: Es sinonimo de niña, pero es una palabra usada para llamar la atención._


	7. Chapter 7

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 7. La cita (parte 2).**

EDWARD POV

_Ya llegamos…_

_¿En serio? ¿A dónde me trajiste? _Estaba tan curiosa que me causaba ternura, es la primera vez que una mujer se sorprende con una salida conmigo, ya que Tanya nunca lo hace, ella es una chica difícil de sorprender con cosas pequeñas, si quieres que ella se sorprenda regálale algo caro. No es como Bella, ella es tan inocente, tan linda y odia que le regalen cosas lujosas, ella prefiere la compañía de la persona querida y eso demuestra lo diferentes que son una de la otra.

_No comas ansias, ya te había dicho que es una sorpresa. _

_Si pero, quiero saber, ándale si… _Me rogaba para que le dijera en donde estábamos, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

_No, no me vas a convencer con ese pucherito de niña buena._

_Ay está bien, no sé porque esos pucheros funcionan conmigo y cuando los uso no funcionan. _Se veía tan hermosa enojada.

_¿Vamos?_

_Claro, pero ayúdame a salir, no querrás que me mate en este momento ¿Verdad?_

_Si tienes razón._

Una vez que la ayude a salir de mi Volvo pude notar que quería decirme algo pero le daba pena, ya que estaba sonrojada pero luego se animo, eran más grandes sus ansias que su pena, se nota que no perdía las esperanzas de que le dijera.

_Anda dime, ya no aguanto las ganas de saber en dónde estamos._

_Ya te dije que no, tú lo tienes que ver con tus propios ojos._

_¿Una pista? _Se veía hermosa rogándome que le dijera, pero aun no podía, en realidad quería sorprenderla.

_¡Bella Swan, que curiosa eres! _

_Solo una, ándale._

_Lo único que te puedo decir es que es un lugar que nos gusta y nos va a gustar._

_Valiente pista que me diste, hay muchos lugares que me gustan, así no voy a poder adivinar nunca. _Me dio mucha ternura verla enojada con los brazos cruzados y azotando su pie algo desesperada.

_Ese es el punto, que no adivines sino que te sorprendas._

_No sé por qué, pero presiento que me vas a sorprender y mucho._

_Eso espero._

_¿En serio? oye y ¿Cómo sabes que me va a gustar?_

_Pues algo me dice que sí. _Eso se lo dije en el oído y sentí como se estremecía cuando mi aliento toco su cuello y al verla morderse su labio, el corazón me latió a mil por hora y no pude evitar que mi decirle que…

_Bella por favor no muerdas tu labio delante de mí que me provoca…_

_¿Qué te provoca?_

_Me provoca… Ring, Ring… Este… es mi celular tengo que contestar._

Estuve a punto de decirle que me provocaba besarla pero gracias al cielo y a la persona que hizo que sonara mi celular, al ver mi teléfono vi que era Jasper.

_Me permites un momento._

_Claro, no te preocupes, pero apúrate que me siento rara estando sin ver. _Cuando me lo dijo pude notar un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, pero ¿Por qué?

(Conversación Edward-Jasper)

_¿Qué paso Jasper?_

_Hola amigo ¿Estas ocupado?_

_Si ¿Por?_

_Es que acabamos de ver un promocional donde van a sacar un programa de la vida de Alice, Rosalie y Ibell ¿Quieres venir a verlo con nosotros?_

_Ay amigo, ahorita no puedo, estoy muy ocupado, pero grábenlo y luego lo veo._

_¿Estas bien hermano?_

_Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Es que tú nunca te pierdes un programa de Ibell, como yo no me pierdo nada de Alice y Emmet no se pierde ninguno de Rosalie._

_Si lo sé, pero ahorita no puedo, aunque quiera hacerlo._

_Está bien, no te entretengo más._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Bye._

(Fin de la conversación)

BELLA POV

Mientras él hablaba no puede evitar recordar nuestra conversación de hace un rato, antes de que nos interrumpiera ese tonto teléfono.

_¿En serio? ¿A dónde me trajiste?_

_No comas ansias, ya te había dicho que es una sorpresa._

_Si pero, quiero saber, ándale si…_ Trate de rogarle para que me dijera, esperaba que esta vez funcionara.

_No, no me vas a convencer con ese pucherito de niña buena._

_Ay está bien, no sé porque esos pucheros funcionan conmigo y cuando los uso no funcionan._ Me enoje conmigo misma, no podía ser posible que no funcionaran los pucheros con él, me daba mucho coraje, ya que sus pucheros si funcionaban conmigo.

_¿Vamos?_

_Claro, pero ayúdame a salir, no querrás que me mate en este momento ¿Verdad?_

_Si tienes razón._

Una vez que Edward me ayudo a salir de su Volvo no me resistí a preguntarle nuevamente sobre el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, no perdía las esperanzas de que me dijera.

_Anda dime, ya no aguanto las ganas de saber en dónde estamos._Pensé que si le rogaba, se compadecería de mí, pero fue en vano, como siempre que lo intentaba.

_Ya te dije que no, tú lo tienes que ver con tus propios ojos._

_¿Una pista? _Quise intentarlo una vez más.

_¡Bella Swan, que curiosa eres! _

_Solo una, ándale. _

_Lo único que te puedo decir es que es un lugar que nos gusta y nos va a gustar._

_Valiente pista que me diste, hay muchos lugares que me gustan, así no voy a poder adivinar nunca._

Pensé que esta vez me había salido con la mía, pero no, siempre me salía con sus ocurrencias.

_Ese es el punto, que no adivines sino que te sorprendas._

_No sé por qué, pero presiento que me vas a sorprender y mucho. _Me sentía rara en ese lugar y no sabía porque, pero si tan solo pudiera quitarme la venda para poder ver y quitarme estas ansias pero sobre todo el presentimiento que envolvía mi ser en este momento.

_Eso espero._

_¿En serio? oye y ¿Cómo sabes que me va a gustar? _No pude resistir preguntarlo, yo siempre soy muy curiosa.

_Pues algo me dice que sí. _Esto me lo dijo en el oído y nuevamente sentí su frio aliento en mi cuello que no pude evitar morderme el labio, cada vez que hace eso me provoca un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago y con lo que me dijo después me quede helada y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_Bella por favor no muerdas tu labio delante de mí que me provoca…_

_¿Qué te provoca?_

_Me provoca… Ring, Ring… Este… es mi celular tengo que contestar._

Estuve a punto de decirme que le provocaba algo pero desgraciadamente sonó su celular y nos interrumpió, eso sí que me frustro.

_Me permites un momento._

_Claro, no te preocupes, pero apúrate que me siento rara estando sin ver. _Mi voz sonó muy triste, pero que tonta debo disimular con él, espero que no lo haya notado.

Estaba tan concentrada que solo alcance a escuchar el bye de Edward y eso me hizo volver a la tierra.

_¿Nos vamos?_

_Si claro, pero esa llamada no era importante, porque si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día._

_No, como crees, era Jasper, solo quería que fuera a su casa ver un programa de Ibell, Alice y Rosalie, es que mis amigos adoran a Alice y a Rosalie._

_¿Qué amigos?_

_Jasper suspira por Alice y Emmet por Rosalie._

_¿En serio?_

_Así es, nada más que no les vayas a decir a sus novias porque sino las que se les arma._

_No te preocupes, ellos no me caen mal para hacer que estalle la bomba, además con tanto que me hablan la descerebrada # 2 y #3. _

_¿Descerebrada #2 y #3?_

_Este… yo… _Me puse nerviosa, pero que tonta soy como se me pudo salir el apodo que les puse a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren.

_No te preocupes, yo no voy a decir nada, pero ya me imagino quien es la descerebrada #1._

Me sonroje en automático al verme descubierta y nada más y nada menos que por el novio de la descerebrada #1_._

_Sera mejor que sigamos con el plan sino nos van a cerrar el lugar._

_Tienes razón, vamos._

Mientras caminábamos a lo que sería la entrada de ese misterioso lugar para mí no puede evitar los nervios y por lo tanto, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido en esa tarde, ya que con Edward no sabía que esperar, siempre me salía con algo diferente y tenía tanto miedo que el descubriera mi secreto, porque ha estado el día de hoy muy cerca de mí y él al ser fan de Ibell Volturi debe saber cómo se ríe, sus ademanes de acuerdo a las entrevistas que seguramente ha visto en la televisión, tengo miedo de que me compare con ella y deduzca que Bella Swan y Ibell Volturi son la misma persona, aunque puedo empezar a idear como puedo seguir con mi mentira, a ya se, puedo decirle que Ibell es mi hermana gemela, si eso podría funcionar, que yo no le dije a nadie sobre, porque todos querrían acercarse a mi solo por conocerla a ella y no porque realmente busquen mi amistad, si eso puede ser una buena opción, ay no que tonterías digo, soy tan mala mentirosa que no me creería ni un niño de 2 años.

_Ya llegamos a la puerta, hay 10 escalones y luego otra puerta, después tenemos 12 escalones y la ultima puerta que nos permite entrar al lugar._

_¿Qué? _Oh por dios, yo conozco un lugar con esas características en la entrada y ese es Highland Ice Arena, mi pista de patinaje, no puede ser, empiezo a sentir como se me acelera la respiración, cálmate Bella, recuerda que Highland Ice Arena no es el único con esas características, creo que deben existir más lugares, así que no te preocupes.

_Bella ¿Estas bien? Respira, tranquila ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Sí, estoy y me siento bien, solo… no es nada… olvídalo._

_Para llegar más rápido me permites que te cargue nuevamente._

_Si, hazlo. _Tuve que acceder, ya que no tengo la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras por mí misma, además esta esa estorbosa venda que no me deja ver y no puedo arriesgarme a que me lastime un tobillo o algo que me impida patinar después.

Poco a poco subimos las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la entrada del lugar.

_Por fin hemos llegado, ahora si te voy a quitar la venda._

_¡Por fin!_ Pero no sé porque dentro de ese por fin no me sentía muy a gusto.

Fue quitándome la venda y lo que dijo me dejo helada.

_Bienvenida al Highland Ice Arena._

_¿Qué? _¡Oh por dios! Ahora si estoy perdida y ahora que hago.

_¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?_

Ay dios y ahora que le digo, como me libro de esta, sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar.

_¡Bellaaa…! _

_Si ¿Me llamabas?_

_Si, te quedaste pensativa y me preocupe demasiado._

_Perdón, no sé que me paso._

_No te preocupes, pero acaso ¿No te gusto el lugar?_

_Este… si me gusto, es que… me sorprendí mucho… si eso paso y…_

_Descuida no te preocupes, suele pasar, mejor dejemos este momento tan incomodo que acabamos de tener y vayamos a patinar ¿Está bien?_

_Edward ¿Estas loco o que te pasa? _¿Y ahora que hago? Piensa Bella, piensa… ¡Ah, ya se!

No que yo sepa ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Recuerdas que no soy muy coordinada que digamos, acaso quieres que me mate en la pista._

_No Bella ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_Déjame te doy una pista Edward, "no se patinar", no ves que hasta en una superficie plana libre de obstáculos, me caigo que será cuando traiga puestos esas trampas mortales mejor conocidos como patines para hielo._

_¡Ay Bella, no exageres! No es para tanto, además yo te puedo enseñar, no voy a dejar que te caigas, yo sé patinar, bueno no sabré hacer todas esas piruetas que hacen los profesionales, pero por lo menos se mantener el equilibrio. _

_Por eso mismo me da miedo, con lo torpe que soy, capaz te tiro y te lastimas. _

_¿Cómo crees Bella? Ándale vamos._

_No se… yo… _Y ahora como le hago para no entrar a la pista, tengo miedo que me ganen las ganas de patinar.

_Vamos, por favor Bella. _Y ahí va otra vez su pucherito al estilo del gato con botas de Shrek.

_Está bien, vamos, pero si me lastimo te dejo de hablar toda la vida Ehhh… _

_Claro, ya verás que no te vas a caer, yo te voy a agarrar muy bien, confía en mí._

_OK, vamos por esas trampas mortales._

_¡Ay Bella, que ocurrencias las tuyas! Vamos por las trampas mortales, según tú._

Empezamos a caminar hacia donde rentaban los patines, pero en el trayecto como ya sabía yo nos encontramos mis trofeos, medallas, reconocimientos, fotografías mías, bueno de Ibell Volturi, así que nos quedamos observándolas, Edward estaba maravillado y yo estaba feliz, lástima que no podía sacar mi llave de las vitrinas para que el tocara mis medallas, espero algún día ser sincera con él, pero por el momento me es imposible.

_Bueno, apurémonos si no se me va a hacer tarde y a mi padre no le va a agradar mucho la idea. _Si sé que mi padre iba a trabajar hasta muy noche, así que no se iba a dar cuenta de que salí, pero tenía que disimular con Edward, ya que me urgía salir de la pista antes de que termine confesando todo.

Nos colocamos los patines y nos adentramos a la pista, tuve que fingir que nunca en mi vida había patinado, me empecé a acordar como le hacía cuando recién inicie, me balanceaba de un lado para otro, me jorobaba, claro obviamente sentía mis mejillas arder, ya que me sentía una tonta jugando el papel de la torpe en los deportes, específicamente en los patines.

_¡Ay no puedo! Me siento una tonta, mejor vámonos._

_No Bella, inténtalo, ponte derecha sino vas a perder el equilibrio. _Obvio que lo sé, como odio hacerme la tonta en mi deporte favorito.

_Está bien, pero no te prometo nada__, pero ayúdame que tengo miedo de terminar estampada en quién sabe dónde. _

_OK, te voy a tomar de la cintura y colócate derecha, después desliza un pie y luego el otro._

_OK, ¿Así está bien?_

_Perfecto Bella, vamos muy bien. _

Poco a poco me "fue enseñando", si lo sé es patético, pero tenía que fingir, luego empezamos a patinar y a platicar, nos reímos por mi "supuesta torpeza" no sé que paso que me puse nerviosa y deslice de más un patín y que me abro de piernas fue algo vergonzoso, que algo fue muy vergonzoso, pero Edward trato de estabilizarme y no lo consiguió y los dos resbalamos, no me pregunten como paso pero Edward quedo encima de mí y con los labios muy cerca de los míos, ninguno de los dos se movía, quedamos en shock, el veía mis ojos y luego mis labios, tenía unas ganas de acortar la distancia pero me aguante, yo no puedo y no voy a hacer plato de segunda mesa* de nadie.

_Ehhh… Edward..._

_Si…_

_Ehhh… te puedes levantar… es incomoda esta situación._

_Ehhh… si claro, perdón… yo… _Estaba muy sonrojado, estaba contenta, ya que era difícil ver a Edward sonrojado.

_No te preocupes fue solo un accidente. _

Él se levanto y luego me ayudo a incorporarme, me sentí mal al sentir la pérdida de su calor, pero era lo mejor, no quería salir lastimada, Edward tenia a Tanya y sé que él la quiere por eso esta con ella, así que no me quedo de otra que terminar esta cita, ya que el silencio se volvió incomodo.

_Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo un compromiso familiar. _Obvio que no le podía decir que los sábados y domingos me la pasaba entrenando y haciendo ejercicio para compensar lo que no hacía en la semana, ademas tenía que prepararme bien, ya que estaba a punto de debutar en patinaje sobre hielo en pareja.

_Si tienes razón__, es mejor que nos vayamos._

Entregamos los patines y Edward me fue a dejar, durante el trayecto nos la pasamos callados, el coloco música clásica para amenizar y tratar de bajar los nervios del momento, yo me la pase viendo el paisaje, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a Forks, 15 minutos después ya nos encontrábamos a fuera de mi casa, estaba a punto de salir del auto cuando Edward me dijo…

_Espera yo te abro._

_No es necesario, yo puedo abrir._

_No como crees, permíteme abrir tu puerta._

_Está bien, hazlo._

Edward salió de su auto y como todo un caballero abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano y yo se la acepte gustosa, ya habían bajado los nervios del casi beso de hace un rato.

_Bueno Edward, muchas gracias, en verdad me divertí mucho._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo debía y ese era el objetivo que te divirtieras._

_Bueno nos vemos tengo que entrar._

_OK, buenas noches._

_Buenas noches._

Me di la vuelta y busque en mi bolsa mis llaves pero no las encontré.

_¡Oh, por dios!_

_¿Qué pasa Bella?_

_Olvide mis llaves en mi casa._

_Porque no lo llamas a Charlie, de seguro te abre._

_Sería buena idea pero al parecer no ha llegado. _

_¿Y ahora que hacemos? _

_No sé._

_¿De casualidad no tienes una llave guardada en algún otro lado?_

_Mmm… si… ya me acorde, en la parte trasera escondí unas llaves por si me llegara a pasar esto._

_OK, entonces vamos por esas llaves._

_¡Noooo…! _Que no me siga sino va a ver mi hermoso volvo.

_¿Qué te pasa? _

_Ehhh… nada es solo que yo puedo ir sola, mejor vete a tu casa… si… Ehhh… tu mamá debe estar preocupada._

_No te preocupes por ella, mi mamá sabía que iba a salir contigo._

_Bueno entonces vete, yo voy por mis llaves, me meto a mi casa y asunto arreglado._

_¿Estas segura? Es que esta muy oscuro, no vaya a haber alguien ahí escondido y te haga daño._

_No como crees, ¿Tú crees que alguien se va a meter a la casa del jefe de policía?_

_No sé Bella…_

_Confía en mí como yo confié en ti ¿OK?_

_Está bien, entonces me voy, apresúrate ve por tus llaves y espero a que te metas a tu casa._

_OK, entonces adiós. _

Entonces me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y el hizo lo mismo, ambos giramos de más la cabeza y sin querer nos rozamos los labios, nos quedamos en shock por un rato, de pronto comencé a sentir como comenzaba a besarme lentamente, de la impresión me quede estática en mi lugar pero luego de unos minutos logre corresponder el beso, no sé que mosca me pico pero no pude resistir el probar sus hermosos y apetitosos labios. Fue un beso lleno de ternura que fue poco a poco incrementando, de la ternura pasamos a la pasión, era un beso muy dulce, no pude evitar pasar mis manos a su cuello, acariciar su cabello y él envolvió mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Edward rozo su lengua con mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para que su lengua entrara en mi boca y yo gustosa se lo accedí, comenzamos una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pude probar el elixir de sus labios, lamentablemente el aire se nos fue acabando así que tuvimos que parar el beso, estaba totalmente deslumbrada y tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

_Wow… _

Pegamos nuestras frentes disfrutando del aliento del otro, no pude resistir más y le di otro beso, pero este fue tranquilo, cuando de repente me ilumino un grado de cordura que me separe abruptamente de él.

_¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué te separaste?_

_¿Por qué? Todavía me preguntas ¿Por qué? ¡Por dios Edward! Tú tienes novia y yo no quiero problemas, así que esto no se puede repetir._

_Pero es que a mí me encanto, no me pidas eso, quiero probar nuevamente tus labios._

_Edward perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero esto no va a pasar de nuevo, mientras tu sigas teniendo novia no va a volver a pasar, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, así que será mejor que te vayas._

_Pero Bella yo…_

_Adiós._

Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo a la cochera de la parte trasera de mi casa, agarre las lleves que tenía escondidas y abrí la puerta trasera para no toparme nuevamente con Edward y pedirle que me besase otra vez. Estaba tan contenta, por fin otro de mis sueños hecho realidad, siempre soñé con besar sus labios hasta que se cumplió, por fin.

Corrí hasta la ventana y me asome sin que el se diera cuenta, solo pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios, se fue a su carro y partió a su casa, después de superar mi sopor por el beso, me fui a bañar, después me cambie y tome mi celular para poner mi alarma y levantarme temprano e ir a entrenar. Me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Edward que decía:

Muchas gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa, me encanto la despedida, sueña con los angelitos preciosa, con cariño E.C.

No podía creerlo, después me acosté a dormir con una linda sonrisa en mi cara y a la espera de mañana…

**Ya falta poco para el final de esta historia, gracias a todas aquellas chicas que han leído mis historias y a los que dejan sus reviews, la verdad me suben el ánimo y me inspiran a terminar esta loca historia que se me ocurrió.**

***Plato de segunda mesa es sinónimo de que una chica no se considera el reemplazo de otra. **

**GRACIAS...**


	8. Chapter 8

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 8. El inicio de un amor verdadero y el fin de una relación. **

EDWARD POV

Poco a poco le fui enseñando a permanecer de pie, realmente se veía muy graciosa tratado de quedar recta, pero cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que lograba era balancearse, realmente se veía linda con el ceño fruncido, ya que se le dificultaba demasiado, pero aprendía muy rápido, a veces sentía que me estaba engañando y que sabía patinar mejor que yo, pero luego lo descarte, porque Bella es muy torpe en los deportes, pero me daba alegría que le estaba poniendo dedicación y lo logro, estábamos de lo más divertidos cuando de pronto y no me pregunten como paso porque realmente no lo sé, lo único que si se es que se resbalo y por intentar estabilizarla me resbale junto con ella, lo vergonzoso de la caída fue que yo quede encima de ella, con mis labios muy cerca de los de ella, me dieron ganas de besarla, además que podría perder, nada, así que comencé a acercarme cuando de repente su voz me saco de mi deslumbramiento y me hizo reaccionar a tiempo, iba a cometer la peor imprudencia de mi vida, iba a lastimar a Bella y ella no se lo merecía.

_Ehhh… Edward..._

_Si… _Apenas y logre contestarle.

_Ehhh… te puedes levantar… es incomoda esta situación._Estaba sonrojada por la situación tan comprometedora en la que estábamos.

_Ehhh… si claro, perdón… yo… _Si ella estaba muy sonrojada, ya me imagino como he de estar yo, me sentí nervioso.

_No te preocupes fue solo un accidente. _

Me levante y la ayude a incorporarse, me sentí dolido por su rechazo y por la pérdida de su calor, ella no sé lo merecía aunque por dentro me este muriendo de ganas de besarla, no quería lastimarla, yo tenía a Tanya y aunque este confundido en cuanto a lo que siento por ella, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

_Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo un compromiso familiar. _Me entro una curiosidad de saber que hacía los sábados y domingos pero me aguante las ganas de preguntarle.

_Si tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos._

Entregamos los patines y nos fuimos de la pista, durante el trayecto nos la pasamos callados, coloque música clásica para amenizar y evitar el incomodo silencio que se estaba creando, aunque no hablamos por lo menos no había un silencio sepulcral, me la pase pensando en lo sucedido, pero a la vez prestando atención a la carretera, no quería provocar un accidente, cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, ella estaba a punto de salir del auto pero le dije…

_Espera yo te abro._

_No es necesario, yo puedo abrir. _Muy sonrojada.

_No como crees, permíteme abrir tu puerta._ Mis modales y la crianza que me dio Esme mi madre no me permitía hacerlo.

_Está bien, hazlo._ Ya resignada tuvo que aceptar.

Salí de mi auto y como todo un caballero abrí su puerta, le tendí la mano y me la acepto, ya no se sentía tanto la tensión de hace un rato.

_Bueno Edward, muchas gracias, en verdad me divertí mucho._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo debía y ese era el objetivo que te divirtieras._

_Bueno nos vemos tengo que entrar._

_OK, buenas noches._

_Buenas noches. _Yo quería una despedida más personal, no un simple adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y busco sus llaves pero parecía no encontrarlas.

_¡Oh, por dios!_

_¿Qué pasa Bella? _

_Olvide mis llaves en mi casa._

_Porque no lo llamas a Charlie, de seguro te abre._

_Sería buena idea pero al parecer no ha llegado. _

_¿Y ahora que hacemos? _

_No sé._

_¿De casualidad no tienes una llave guardada en algún otro lado? _Con lo despistada que es de seguro se le olvida donde tiene guardado otro juego de llaves.

_Mmm… si… ya me acorde, en la parte trasera escondí unas llaves por si me llegara a pasar esto._

_OK, entonces vamos por esas llaves._

_¡Noooo…! _Me asusto cuando me grito, pero a la vez me sorprendió y me intrigo, ya que debería tener algo que esconde en ese lado que no quiera ser visto.

_¿Qué te pasa? _No pude evitar preguntar.

_Ehhh… nada es solo que yo puedo ir sola, mejor vete a tu casa… si… Ehhh… tu mamá debe estar preocupada._ Estaba muy nerviosa.

_No te preocupes por ella, mi mamá sabía que iba a salir contigo._

_Bueno entonces vete, yo voy por mis llaves, me meto a mi casa y asunto arreglado. _¿Que escondía Bella? ¿Por qué quería que ya me fuera.

_¿Estas segura? Es que esta muy oscuro, no vaya a haber alguien ahí escondido y te haga daño._No me convencía su actitud.

_No como crees, ¿Tú crees que alguien se va a meter a la casa del jefe de policía?_

_No sé Bella…_

_Confía en mí como yo confié en ti ¿OK?_

_Está bien, entonces me voy, apresúrate ve por tus llaves y espero a que te metas a tu casa. _No me quedo de otra más que confiar en ella.

_OK, entonces adiós. _

Entonces me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo, al girarnos más de la cuenta y sin querer nos rozamos los labios, nos quedamos en shock por un rato, de pronto comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en los labios pero no aguante más y la bese lentamente, de la impresión se quedo estática en su lugar pero luego de unos minutos me correspondió el beso, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era probar sus hermosos y apetitosos labios. Fue un beso lleno de ternura que fue poco a poco incrementando, de la ternura pasamos a la pasión, era un beso muy dulce, paso sus manos a mi cuello, acaricio mi cabello y envolví su cintura con mis brazos. Roce con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca y ella me lo concedió, comenzamos una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pude probar el elixir de sus labios, por fin, lamentablemente el aire se nos fue acabando así que tuvimos que parar el beso, estaba totalmente fascinado y tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

_Wow… _Sentí mi corazón hinchándose de la alegría, le había gustado mi beso.

Pegamos nuestras frentes disfrutando del aliento del otro, no resistió más y esta vez me beso ella, de repente se separo abruptamente de mi.

_¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué te separaste?_

_¿Por qué? Todavía me preguntas ¿Por qué? ¡Por dios Edward! Tú tienes novia y yo no quiero problemas, así que esto no se puede repetir._ Pero cuando menciono la palabra novia me acorde de Tanya, ella tenía razón, yo no podía besarla libremente porque yo tenía una relación en este momento.

_Pero es que a mí me encanto, no me pidas eso, quiero probar nuevamente tus labios._Con tan solo dos veces de haber probado sus labios me volví adicto a ellos.

_Edward perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero esto no va a pasar de nuevo, mientras tu sigas teniendo novia no va a volver a pasar, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, así que será mejor que te vayas._

_Pero Bella yo…_

_Adiós._

Poco después salió corriendo a la cochera de la parte trasera de su casa y se metió a su casa, quería besarla otra vez. Estaba feliz, pero tenía que pensar, ya que los besos de Bella me prenden más que los de Tanya, tengo que aclarar mis puntos y tomar una decisión definitiva.

Luego me metí a mi volvo y me fui para mi casa, después me metí a bañar y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Bella desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que decía.

Muchas gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa, me encanto la despedida, sueña con los angelitos preciosa, con cariño E.C.

No podía creerlo, ahora si estaba seguro, Bella me había conquistado poco a poco, se fue metiendo a mi corazón sin pedir permiso y yo solo me deje llevar como su fiel esclavo, ahora si está decidido mañana mismo tengo que hablar con Tanya y terminar esta relación, ya que me pude dar cuenta que nunca estuve enamorado de ella solo me deje deslumbrar por su belleza.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue buscar a Tanya en su casa, ya que no quería postergar más esta decisión, así que toque su timbre y espere a que saliera, pero la mamá de Tanya me abrió la puerta.

_Si__._

_Buenos días Sra. Denali ¿Se encuentra Tanya? _

_Si esta, permíteme le llamo ¿Gustas pasar?_

_No, muchas gracias, prefiero esperarla a fuera. _

_OK, en un momento le llamo._

Estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Tanya, es que llevamos tiempo saliendo pero ya no me sentiría cómodo después de lo que paso con Bella, así que terminar era lo más sano para los dos, bueno para mí.

_Hola amor, buenos días._

_Buenos días Tanya._

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar bien?_

Ignore sus preguntas.

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?_

_De lo nuestro._

_¿Qué pasa con lo nuestro?_

_Tanya esto es muy difícil de decir pero es lo mejor, yo te aprecio mucho y no te quiero lastimar…_

_¿Qué me estas tratando de dec__ir? _

_Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que deberíamos terminar._

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Que lo nuestro se acabo._

_Jajajjaaa… _

_¿De que te ríes?_

_¡Estas bromeando! ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?_

_No Tanya, no estoy bromeando, esto es muy en serio._

_Pero mi amor, nosotros somos muy felices juntos, nos amamos, no puede estar pasando esto, de seguro no me he levantado y estoy soñando, si es eso._

_Tanya no estas soñando, esto está pasando realmente._

_¡Noooo….! ¡No es cierto!_

_Tanya escúchame, tranquilízate._

_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si estas terminando conmigo? _

_Ya no es lo mismo, perdón que te lo diga así pero, ya no siento nada por ti, me di cuenta que nunca lo sentí, solo fue deslumbramiento, tu belleza me cautivo y creí estar enamorado, pero no, es mejor dejar las cosas así y no seguir lastimándote __con algo falso._

_¡No mi amor por favor no me hagas esto! ¡Yo se que tu me quieres!_

_Te quiero solo como una amiga, es lo mejor para los dos, yo quiero hacerte sufrir más._

_¡Noooo…! ¡Amigos no! _

_Entiéndeme Tanya, yo ya no puedo seguir contigo._

_Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Dime! ¿Qué hice mal? Dime, yo puedo corregirlo._

_No hay nada que se pueda corregir, esto es definitivo._

_¡No entiendo!_

_Yo no pretendo que lo hagas, solo quiero ser sincero contigo._

_¡Hay otra mujer! ¿Verdad?_

_No te lastimes más, dejémoslo así._

_¡Noooo…! Dime ¿Hay otra mujer?_

_Si Tanya, hay otra mujer._

_¿Quién es esa? ¡Dime!_

_Eso no te lo voy a decir, porque ella aun no sabe lo que siento por ella, además no sé si ella me quiere, pero quiero estar libre para poder conquistarla, lo siento yo no quise hacerte daño._

_¡Pero me lo hiciste!_

_¡No mi amor! ¡Dame una oportunidad! _

_No Tanya, lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar y yo no puedo vivir de apariencias._

_¡Noooo…! ¡Edward no me dejes! ¡Por favor!_

_¡No Tanya! Espero y puedas perdonarme, pero tú te mereces a una persona que te ame y yo no soy esa persona._

_¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!__ ¡Si te molesto que te diga Eddie, te prometo que ya no lo hago más, pero no termines conmigo!_

_No es eso ¡Adiós Tanya! Se feliz._

_¡Noooo…! ¡Edward no me dejes! ¡Sere feliz si te quedas conmigo! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me oyes, voy a descubrir quién es ella y me las va a pagar!_

_¡Con ella no te metas! Ella no sabe nada y si le haces daño jamás te lo voy a perdonar._

_¡Tu vas a regresar conmigo! ¡Ya verás!_

Me fui de ahí, porque ya me estaba enojando, yo jamás voy a permitir que dañe a la mujer que amo, porque si, AMO A ISABELLA SWAN… Ya veré como le hago para conquistarla…

**Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta.**

**Saludos a todas las que van al día conmigo y tambien a las que lo lean despues de que este publicada completamente la historia.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 9. Trazando el plan conquistando a Bella. **

EDWARD POV

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que soñé con el beso que Bella y yo nos dimos el viernes después de nuestra cita, porque si, esa fue nuestra primera cita, la primera de muchas, ahora que soy un hombre libre tengo que planear como conquistar a Bella, lo único que me preocupa es que Tanya descubra que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, tengo miedo de que ella le pueda hacer daño a Bella, es que Tanya suele llegar a ser terrible cuando se lo propone, pero eso no importa, yo voy a defender al amor de mi vida de quien sea, mejor dejo de pensar en Tanya y me dedico a pensar en cómo conquistar a mi amor.

Me metí a bañar, luego me cambie para después bajar a desayunar con mi hermosa familia, ya que era domingo. Baje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi familia me veía muy raro.

_Buenos días Edward._

_Buenos días papá ¿Y mamá?_

_Está en la cocina, fue a ver el horno, es que decidió prepararnos nuestras galletas favoritas._

_¡Que rico!_

_Así es, son las mejores galletas caseras que he probado._

_Lo mismo digo, pero espero que Nana Carmen no me oiga porque sino me mata._

_Jajajjjaaa... Ya me imagino que te deja sin galletas de chocolate durante mucho tiempo._

_¡Ay si, y eso sería un martirio para mi! Creeme._

_Te creo, esas galletas están deliciosas, pero no le digas a tu madre porque se va a enojar._

_No te preocupes, no pretendo que me deje sin galletas._

_Buenos días cariño ¿De que hablaban?_

_De nada en especial, cariño._

_Bueno, si uestedes lo dicen, me imagino que son cosas de hombres ¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?_

_Buenos días mamá y amanecí excelente._

_¿Y eso? Normalmente te paras de mal humor, por ser el último día antes de empezar la semana de clases._

_Si, lo sé, es que termine con Tanya. _

_¿Qué? _Mis padres se sorprendieron mucho y no los culpo, esta noticia es algo fuerte, se supone que cuando terminas con una relación estas triste y no feliz como yo.

_¿Cómo que terminaste con Tanya? ¿Por qué? _

_Es que ya no me sentía cómodo, creí estar enamorado de ella, pero en realidad nunca lo estuve, solo estuve deslumbrado por su belleza física, además no quería lastimarla con algo falso, ustedes me criaron con honestidad y yo tenía que serlo con ella._

_Pero no entiendo la razón de tu felicidad, siempre el terminar una relación es demasiado doloroso para cualquier persona._

_Lo sé mamá, pero es que yo... yo acabo de descubrir que estoy enamorado de otra persona. _Me sonroje al confesarles a mis padres mis sentimientos.

_Wow, esto sí que es maravilloso, gracias al cielo que abriste los ojos y te diste cuenta de que Tanya no es para ti._

_¿Tu también mamá?_

_No solo tu madre veía eso, hasta yo me di cuenta de que Tanya no era una buena muchacha para ti, pero no quisimos meternos en tu relación y en tus decisiones, siempre escuchaba a gente expresarse mal de ella, incluso una vez escuche a unos jóvenes quejarse de ella, decían que en la escuela se dedicaba a faltarle el respeto a los demás estudiantes._

_Es cierto, Tanya se la pasa insultando a todo aquel que según ella no está a su altura, es por eso que también decidí terminar con ella, los únicos que nos salvamos de sus insultos somos los del equipo de Futbol y las porristas. _

_¿Y cómo es que nadie le ha puesto un alto?_

_No lo sé mamá, pero algo me dice que muy pronto alguien la va a poner en su sitio._

_Y yo pensaba que Bree exageraba. _

_Es cierto, cuando se entere esa enana, va a hacer una fiesta de la alegría._

_Jajajjaaa… tienes toda la razón, pero no creas que con platicarnos esto, ya se me olvido de que estas enamorado de otra, Ehhh... Haber dinos ¿Quién es la dueña de tu corazón? _

_Este… yo… _Me volví a sonrojar, es que en verdad es algo incomodo tratar estos temas con tus papás.

_Anda dinos, quiero saber quién es mi nueva nuera._

_La niña que me gusta es hermosa, fue conquistando mi corazón poco a poco, es muy dulce, cariñosa y tierna, tiene unos ojos preciosos…_

_Wow, ahora sí, nuestro hijo esta enamoradísimo, que digo enamoradísimo, lo que le sigue._

_Tienes toda la razón Carslie, jamás había visto ese brillo en sus ojos ni siquiera con Tanya._

_Así es papá, estoy muy enamorado de Bella Swan y…_

_¿De Bella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan?_

_Si papá, tiene algo de malo._

_No, no es eso, es que me sorprendió mucho._

_A mí me parece que es una linda joven y digna para mi hijo._

_Gracias mamá, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo y eso me da miedo, no quiero que mi corazón se rompa._

_Pues si ella no siente lo mismo que tu, pues conquístala y si eso no funciona entonces ella se lo pierde, se pierde de estar con un muchacho muy guapo y entregado al amor._

_Ay mamá, solo dices eso porque soy tu hijo._

_No lo digo solo porque eres mi hijo, estoy diciéndote la verdad, no creo que tus encantos no funcionen con ella, por ejemplo, tienes unos ojos verdes hermosos, no por algo tienes los ojos de tu hermosa madre._

_Tienes razón mamá, voy a conquistarla, pero tengo miedo que Tanya le haga daño, ella siempre la molesta y si se entera que es ella la persona de la cual estoy enamorado, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por herirla con tal de vengarse._

_Pues defiéndela de ella y de quien sea. _

_Tienes razón papá, no voy a permitir que Tanya ni nadie se meta con la niña que me gusta._

Mientras estaba platicando con mis papás suena mi celular y para no variar era Emmett.

_Contesta hijo, no te preocupes, puede ser importante._

_Gracias mamá._

(Conversación Edward-Emmett)

_Hola Emmett ¿Qué paso?_

_Hola Eddie ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien, pero sabes que odio que me llamen Eddie._

_¡Ahhh, si lo sé! Pero sabes que me encanta molestarte._

_¿Para que llamaste?_

_Ay que amargadito amaneciste hoy._

_Estaba muy contento hasta que se te ocurrió llamarme Eddie._

_No exageres Edward, bueno te llamaba para saber si quieres venir a mi casa a ver el video que grabamos de nuestras princesas del hielo ¿Qué dices? También viene Jasper._

_Está bien ¿A que hora?_

_Pues a las 4:00 p.m._

_Perfecto, ¿Llevo algo?_

_Obvio si, trae las pizzas, ya que Jasper traerá los refrescos y mi nana nos va a hacer el pastel de chocolate que tanto nos gusta._

_Eso si esta genial, dile a mi nana que la amo por prepáranos ese delicioso pastel, pero que haga lo suficiente porque conociéndote como eres, vas a arrasar con todo el pastel y nos dejaras nada. _

_Chistosito, además mi nana, porque es mía, oíste, ya me conoce y me prepara mi porción especial._

_Ay quien lo iba a decir, que Emmett McCarthy es celoso con una mujer de 50 años, ya ni con Jessica eres así. _Si a él le encantaba molestarme, yo no me quedaba atrás.

_Si lo soy y que, no voy a dejar que me quites a mi nana, ella solo me consiente a mí. _Me hacía reír al ver lo celoso que se ponía con respecto a su nana Carmen.

_Bueno, mejor dejemos tus berrinches de niño chiquito y nos vemos al rato en tu casa._

_Si tienes razón, ya que mi nana me está hablando para que pruebe unas deliciosas galletas que saco hace un rato del horno. _

_Bye._

_Bye. _

(Fin de la conversación)

_Ay Edward, como te encanta molestar a Emmett con su nana._

_La verdad es que si mamá, además el se lo busca, sabe perfectamente que odio que me llamen Eddie y siempre lo hace, así que tengo que encontrar una manera de desquitarme._

_Por cierto hijo ¿Cómo piensas conquistar a Bella?_

_No lo sé, mi cerebro no quiere cooperar._

_Mmm… pues a las mujeres nos gusta el misterio._

_¿Cómo que el misterio? _

_Ay hijo, tenias que ser hombre sin ofender a mis dos amores, no entiendo porque la mayoría de los hombres no tienen idea de lo que es el romanticismo._

_Mi amor podrías dejar el misticismo y explicarnos, porque yo tampoco te entiendo nada. _

_A lo que me refiero es que a nosotras nos gusta y nos llama la atención el famoso admirador secreto._

_Ohh… Podría ser una buena idea y ya se me ocurrió que puedo hacer, bueno papás muchas gracias por escucharme pero me retiro a mi cuarto a idear mi plan de conquista a Bella, así que con permiso. _

Así pasaron las horas donde idee paso por paso mi plan para conquistar a la dueña de mi corazón, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de salir de mi casa rumbo a la pizzería tenía que comprar suficientes pizzas porque conociéndonos con una no nos iba a alcanzar, así que opte por llevar tres pizzas, al llegar a casa de Emmett me abrió nada más ni nada menos que la nana de Emmett.

_¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien nana ¿Y tú?_

_Ven acá muchacho y dame un abrazo, ya que aunque tengas bigotes serás uno de mis niños. _

_Claro que si nana. _Esto lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que Emmett lo escuchara y así ocurrió, de repente sentí que alguien me apartaba brusca pero a la vez gentilmente para no lastimar a Carmen.

_Suelta a mi nana, ya te dije que ella es mía. _Emmett la abrazo muy posesivamente.

_Ay Emmett, nunca vas a cambiar. _

_No y no quiero, tu eres mi nana y de nadie más. _

_Emmett no seas berrinchudo, me puedes compartir con tus amigos, además yo tengo un corazón lo suficientemente grande para ti, Jasper y Edward. _

_No, porque tú eres solo mía, eres una de las dos únicas mujeres de mi vida. _

_Aja, ya veremos cuando en realidad aparezca una muchacha que te quite el aliento y a mí me quite mi lugar._

_Eso jamás sucederá._

_Ya lo veremos, Emmett, ya lo veremos. _

_Pero si ya tiene a Jessica, nana._

_Ella no es buena muchacha para mi niño Emmett, como no lo es Lauren para ti ni Tanya para Edward, ya se los había dicho antes._

_Otra vez con tus celos nana._

_No son celos Jasper, es solo que ellas no son buenas para ustedes, se los dice el sexto sentido de una madre._

_Ya lo sabemos nana y por mí no te preocupes más, que yo ya estoy solterito y sin compromiso._

_¿Qué? _Todos se sorprendieron tanto que Emmett rompió el abrazo con su nana.

_¿Oíste eso nana?_

_Aja, pero ¿Por qué decidiste terminar con Tanya?_

_Pues porque descubrí que no la amo, me harte de sus niñerías y de la manera de cómo trata a las personas._

_Wow, esto es para festejar, ahora mismo voy a la cocina y me pongo a preparar sus galletas favoritas para que lleven a su casa._

_Uy, si así nos vas a recibir, yo también termino con Lauren mañana mismo. _

_Y yo con Jessica._

Todos nos empezamos a reír.

_Bueno chicos no los entretengo más, ya que su pizza se les va a enfriar y si no llego pronto a la cocina su pastel de chocolate se me quemara y no quieren eso ¿Verdad?_

_No nana, mejor ve a checar ese delicioso pastel que sabes preparar._

Nos dirigimos a la sala a colocar el video de nuestras hermosas princesas.

_¿Por qué terminaste con Tanya?_

_Ya les dije porque._

_¿Seguro que no hay otra razón por la que hayas terminado con Tanya?_

_No, bueno si la hay… Es que… me enamore de otra persona._

_¿Qué? Y ¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer que logro quitar a Tanya de tu corazón?_

_¿Alguien de la escuela?_

_En primer lugar nadie quito a Tanya de mi corazón, porque sencillamente nunca estuvo ahí y la muchacha que se metió sin pedir permiso fue…_

_¿Fue? _

_¡Ay, pero como los tengo!_

_¡Ay, ya dinos!_

_Está bien, pero prometen no burlarse._

_Lo prometo. _Dijo Jasper.

_Yo también, pero creo darme una ligera idea de quién es ella._

_Haber ilumínanos con tu sabiduría oh gran Emmett._

_Deja tus ironías para después y ya dinos quien es, ya quiero confirmar mis sospechas._

_Pues es Bella._

_¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan?_

_Si Jasper ¿Acaso hay otra persona en este pueblo que se apellide Swan?_

_Pues no, pero no puedo creerlo, si es muy diferente a Tanya y no solo hablo físicamente._

_Pues si son muy distintas por eso es que logro conquistarme sin proponérselo. _

_Ya me lo imaginaba._

_¿Por qué dices eso Emmett?_

_Pues es muy fácil, aquí nuestro amigo Eddie, no dejaba de parlotear de lo buena niña que era Isabella._

_Bella, por favor y voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche que me llamaste Eddie, prosigue. _

_Está bien, Bella ¿OK? Bueno, pues me pude dar cuenta de que cada vez que hablabas de ella te brillaban los ojos de una manera especial, es decir, de una manera que nos decía que aquí Eddie estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella._

_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_Porque no lo ibas a aceptar, además según tú estabas enamorado de Tanya, pero lo más importante lo tenías que descubrir y aceptar tu solo._

_Wow, nunca pensé que Emmett fuera tan observador._

_Siempre lo soy, lo que pasa es que me gusta pasar desapercibido. _

_Pero lo malo es que no se si le gusto._

_Ay como no le vas a gustar, si prácticamente le gustas a toda la escuela, sin contar a mis admiradoras y a las de Jasper. _

_Aunque me choque decirlo, Emmett tiene toda la razón._

_Sí, pero, ella es diferente y cada vez que pienso que va a reaccionar de una manera, me la cambia completamente._

_¿Qué tienes pensado?_

_Pues mi mamá me sugirió que a las chicas les encanta eso del admirador secreto y pues pensaba partir de ahí._

_Puede ser una idea, porque no le dejas rosas blancas en su casillero con pequeñas notas o poemas y al final del día le dejas una en su camioneta con tu nombre._

_No crees que sea muy rápido decirle que soy yo._

_Pues sí, pero ¿La quieres tener contigo o no? O ¿Quieres que otro se aproveche de tu plan? O ¿Qué otro te la gane?_

_Si, no y no._

_¿Qué significa sí, no y no?_

_Pues te estoy respondiendo tus preguntas._

_Ok, mejor veamos el video de nuestras hermosas patinadoras y comemos que ya me estoy muriéndo de hambre._

_Sí, yo te apoyo, ademas el pastel ya ha de estar casi listo, yomi, yomi…_

_¡Ay Emmett!_

Y así nos dispusimos a ver los videos y a comer nuestra pizza que ya estaba un poco fría, pero no nos importo.

BELLA POV

_¡Hola papá, buenos días!_

_¡Buenos días hija! ¿Vas a ir a entrenar hoy?_

_Si, solo que más tarde, es hoy iban a pulir la pista para poder practicar mejor._

_OK, bueno, yo voy a estar en casa de Billy, voy a comer ahí por si quieres venir con nosotros o ir a comer con Alice y Rose._

_Si creo que tendremos una tarde de chicas y de paparazzi para despistarlos de Forks._

_Ok hija, pero ten mucho cuidado._

_Si papá no te preocupes._

_¿Qué vas a desayunar?_

_Pues mi coctel de frutas con yogurt y cereal._

_Pero hoy es tu día libre de dieta._

_Sí, pero voy a entrenar y no quiero estar muy cargada del estomago, pero después nos compraremos unas rica pizza, ya sabes tenemos que ir de incognito para que no nos cachen comiendo nuestros antojitos. _

_Tienes razón hija, pero desayuna sino se te va a hacer tarde, nos vemos en la noche, cuídate mucho._

_Sí, papá, tú también cuídate mucho, te quiero._

_Yo igual._

Después de desayunar mi delicioso coctel de frutas, me subí a mi recamara a ordenar un poco, una vez listo me acosté en mi cama y no pude evitar recordar cuando fuimos a Las olimpiadas de invierno en Torino, Italia en el 2006, fue magnífico.

FLASHBACK

Todas nos encontrábamos practicando en la pista de hielo que fue preparada exclusivamente para las olimpiadas, estábamos calentando y recordando las rutinas que íbamos a presentar en el concurso, estaba muy emocionada al igual que mis amigas Alice y Rose, ya que para mi era mi segunda vez en este tipo de competencias, pero para mis amigas no, estábamos felices porque era la primera vez que las tres íbamos juntas a las olimpiadas, pero estábamos nerviosas porque no queríamos fallar en una competencia de tal magnitud e importancia como lo son los juegos olímpicos y queríamos dejar el nombre de nuestro país muy en alto.

Después de un rato todas abandonamos la pista para irnos a arreglar y quedar listas para el programa corto que estaba por comenzar.

Una hora más tarde comenzaron las rutinas, una a una íbamos pasando, la primera en pasar de nosotras tres fue Alice, luego Rose y por ultimo yo.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa corto de la categoría junior representando a Estados Unidos de América: Alice Brandon._

Alice utilizó la canción Tango de Roxanne de Moulin Rouge, traía puesto un vestido de color negro con rojo, también traía unos guantes que le cubrían ambos brazos, con esta rutina alcanzo un puntaje de 65.22 alcanzando el primer lugar hasta ahora.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa corto de la categoría junior representando a Estados Unidos de América: Rosalie Hale._

Rose utilizó la canción Gabriel's Oboe del soundtrack de la película la misión de Ennio Morricone, traía puesto un vestido de color blanco con terminaciones azules y negras y pedrería plateada y negra, con esta rutina lamentablemente se cayó una vez y eso le iba a perjudicar en su calificación, alcanzo un puntaje de 53.77 alcanzando el decimo lugar hasta ahora.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa corto de la categoría junior representando a Estados Unidos de América: Ibell Volturi. _

Yo utilice la canción Dark Eyes, traía puesto un vestido de color azul con terminaciones en amarillo, la falda negra con flores de colores bordadas, con esta rutina me fue muy bien, todo salió a la perfección y eso me beneficiaba en mi calificación, alcance un puntaje de 66.73 alcanzando el primer lugar y bajando a mi amiga Alice a la segunda posición.

Dos horas después empezamos con el programa largo, fueron sorteados los turnos y nos volvió a tocar hasta el último como en el programa corto, pero esta vez empezó Rosalie, luego fui yo y por ultimo Alice.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa largo representando a Estados Unidos de América: Rosalie Hale._

Rose utilizó esta vez la canción Winter from four seasons de Antonio Vivaldi, traía puesto un vestido de color azul con negro y con estrellas estampadas de color plata y negro, en esta rutina se equivoco tres veces y eso le perjudico en su calificación, alcanzo un puntaje de 99.73 alcanzando el cuarto lugar hasta ahora, al final de la presentación de todas veremos cuál será su lugar real.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa largo representando a Estados Unidos de América: Ibell Volturi. _

Yo utilice la canción Romeo y Julieta, traía puesto un vestido de color rojo vino con pedrería plateada, con esta rutina no me fue como esperaba, ya que me caí dos veces y eso no me beneficiaba en mi calificación, alcance un puntaje de 116.63 continuando en el primer.

_La siguiente competidora en el programa largo representando a Estados Unidos de América: Alice Brandon._

Alice utilizó la canción Scheherazade, traía puesto un vestido de color rojo con pedrería dorada, con esta rutina se cayó una vez y alcanzo un puntaje de 116.83 alcanzando el segundo lugar por ahora.

Luego de nuestras rutinas nos fuimos a cambiar para nuestras exhibiciones, esta es la parte que más me gusta porque no tenemos restricción a la hora de escoger la música, al final sabremos nuestra posición real en la competencia de los juegos olímpicos.

Una vez listas estábamos platicando sobre nuestra experiencia y Rosalie no estaba muy contenta con sus resultados, pero Alice y yo tratamos de darle ánimos.

_¿Qué tienes Rose?_

_¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos cancelar tu presentación._

_No, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco triste._

_¿Por qué?_

_Ya saben, mis rutinas no salieron como lo espere y no creo alcanzar el puntaje adecuado para estar en los primeros cinco lugares._

_No te preocupes Rose, mejor disfruta lo que queda de la noche y haz una excelente presentación y para la próxima entrenamos muy duro para poder ser las mejores para los próximos juegos olímpicos. _

_Tienen razón, el pasado es pasado y ya no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás, mejor disfruto lo que me queda de estos juegos olímpicos._

_Además recuerda que nuestros logros y nuestros premios son tuyos también, porque estuviste ahí y trabajamos lo mismo._

_Gracias amigas, por eso las adoro._

_Y como dicen: todas para una y una para todas._

Después de que Rosalie quedo más tranquila nos esperamos a que nos anunciaran.

_En programa de Exhibición por Ibell Volturi en competencia femenil de patinaje sobre hielo con la canción Don't Rain on my parade de Barbra Streisand._

Para esta rutina utilice un vestido color azul eléctrico, estaba hermoso, este vestido ha sido uno de mis favoritos y la rutina salió perfecta, me divertí mucho.

Al terminar mi rutina continúo Alice con la suya.

_En programa de Exhibición por Alice Brandon en competencia femenil de patinaje sobre hielo con la canción Reflection de Cristina Aguilera. _

Alice llevo puesto un hermoso vestido tipo halter color palo de rosa con pedrería color plateado, su rutina me gusta muchísimo y pues le salió perfecta, me emocione al ver a mi amiga Alice disfrutando su rutina.

_En programa de Exhibición por Rosalie Hale en competencia femenil de patinaje sobre hielo con la canción Ave María en la versión de la cantante Filipa Giordano. _

Rose uso un traje de dos piezas de color blanco, en los brazos le sobresalía una especie de tiras que simulaban unas alas, su rutina fue fantástica y perfecta, Alice y yo nos emocionamos al verla patinar, ella disfruto mucho su rutina, todos quedaron encantados, lo más seguro es que se puso nerviosa a la hora de la competencia por eso tuvo esos errores, pero para la próxima estoy segura que lo lograra.

Una vez que todas terminaron con su rutina de exhibición nos dijeron los lugares que ocupamos, estábamos todas nerviosas, Alice quedo en tercer lugar con medalla de bronce, yo quede en segundo lugar con medalla de plata y Rosalie quedo en noveno lugar, pero no permitimos que se pusiera triste, al contrario se puso feliz, ya que logramos dos medallas de tres para Estados Unidos.

Y el momento de la premiación llego, estábamos contentas, aunque Japón nos gano la medalla de oro, pero estamos contentas por los resultados obtenidos.

Para finalizar la competencia, todos los participantes realizamos una rutina de clausura, cada quien aporto algo y fue fantástica.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Que recuerdos aquellos, no puedo creer que han pasado casi cuatro años de aquella competencia y ya pronto vendrán los siguientes juegos olímpicos que se celebraran en Vancouver, Canadá, hemos estado entrenando muy duro para lograr llevarnos las medallas.

Pero Rosalie no se quedo con la derrota de aquellos juegos olímpicos, las únicas que pudieron ir fueron Alice y ella, ya que yo me tuve que quedar por un esguince en mi tobillo, eso me dio coraje, pero ni modo, a pesar de no poder ir no me perdí ninguna de las competencias de mis amigas, el campeonato mundial de patinaje sobre hielo en Gotemburgo Suecia que fue del 17 al 23 de Marzo de 2008.

FLASHBACK

_La próxima participante es Rosalie Hale de Estados Unidos en su programa corto._

Rose decidió utilizar la canción Riders on the storm by the doors interpretado por Ahn Trío, para ese programa uso un traje de dos piezas compuesto de un pantalón y un top tipo halter color negro y pedrería del mismo color, tuvo una falla muy mínima que no creo que le afecte mucho, pero confió en ella, su puntaje fue de 64.28 alcanzando la primera posición.

_La siguiente participante es Alice Brandon de Estados Unidos en su programa corto._

Alice eligió la canción Die fiedermaus de Johann Strauss II, con un vestido color lila con morado y pedrería del mismo color, Ali tuvo una caída en su rutina que le puede afectar, pero en lo demás estuvo muy bien, su puntaje fue de 59.85, ya que tuvo una penalización de 1 punto por la caída quedando en cuarto lugar.

Luego siguieron los programas largos donde Rose y Alice se concentraron mucho para poder realizar sus rutinas con éxito.

_A continuación tenemos a Alice Brandon en su programa largo._

Alice escogió para este programa la canción Selections de Misa Saigon, ella lucia un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel con morado. Esta vez no le salió uno de sus saltos pero en cuanto a lo demás estuvo bien, su puntaje fue de 123.38, alcanzando un total de 183.23 quedando en segundo lugar.

_Seguidamente contaremos con la participación de Rosalie Hale en su programa largo._

Rose decidió participar con la canción Piano Trio "Dumky" Op. 90 Von Dovorak de Eroica Trio, utilizo un vestido color rojo con rosa, tuvo varias fallas en sus saltos, ya que la rutina estaba muy cargada de los mismos, además iba a una fuerte velocidad que al momento de saltar la pista le quedaba chica y terminaba encerrándose demasiado en las esquinas, su puntaje fue de 120.40 alcanzando un total de 184.68 y quedándose en la primera posición nuevamente.

_En su programa de exhibición presentamos a Rosalie Hale con la canción You are the woman de Bonnie Tyler._

Para este programa utilizo una gabardina negra y un sombrero del mismo color y debajo de la gabardina traía un vestido color azul eléctrico muy bonito que le hace contraste con su piel, su rutina estuvo fantástica, me fascinó verla, su apodo lo tiene bien ganado, la rosa del hielo.

_Por último en su programa de exhibición presentamos a Alice Brandon con la canción Only Hope de Mandy Moore. _

Para este programa uso un vestido color azul tipo halter muy bonito y en cuanto a su rutina estuvo bellísima, quede impactada al ver su desenvolvimiento en la pista, no por algo fue apodada el duende del hielo.

Al final dieron a conocer los resultados, Rosalie quedo en segundo lugar y Alice en tercero, ellas son mi orgullo, las quiero tanto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así fue como mis amigas dejaron en alto el nombre de nuestro país pero mejor me voy a mi entrenamiento no quiero que se me haga tarde sino mis amigas me van a matar, ademas nos espera una salida de divas y una comida con muchas calorías…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Antes que nada les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve que apoyar en el baby shower de mi cuñada, estoy muy feliz, mi sobrino o sobrina esta a punto de llegar a este mundo luego me enferme y no pude actualizar hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y sigan recomendandola.**

**Solo les pido de favor que dejen sus reviews, ya que son mi motivación. Ademas ya pronto viene mi cumpleaños que es el 14 de Agosto, yuhuuu...!*****

**Tratare de actualizar los más pronto posible y ya se acerca el final que tristeza pero ni modo, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar algún día.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 10. Festejando la soltería. **

BELLA POV

Una vez que tome mi mochila de entrenamiento con todo lo necesario para mi entrenamiento salí a la cochera trasera para destapar a mi bebe, coloque mis cosas en la cajuela pero antes de salir me fije en la parte delantera de mi casa que no haya nadie que pudiera descubrirme, una vez despejada el área, salí por el camino secreto que da directo a la carretera rumbo a Seattle, me debía de dar prisa, ya que mis amigas deberían estar esperándome.

Al llegar a la pista de patinaje Highland Ice Arena, tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, le puse la alarma a mi bebe y entre, al llegar mis amigas estaban ya calentando.

_Chicas perdónenme, se me hizo tarde._

_Descuida Ibell ¿Qué paso esta vez?_

_No les voy a mentir, me puse a recordar cuando fuimos a las olimpiadas Torino 2006 y cuando participaron en el Campeonato mundial de Gotemburgo Suecia 2008, se me fue el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya se me había hecho tarde, por más que quise apurarme no lo conseguí, perdón._

_Descuida Ibell pero ya sabes cuál es el castigo por llegar tarde al entrenamiento especial._

_Así es, ya sabes que tenemos que apurarnos cuando es entrenamiento especial, ya que después de el es nuestra tarde de chicas y de paparazzi._

_Si, ya lo sé, que por llegar tarde me toca pagar las pizzas._

_Que bien que lo aceptes._

_Bueno apúrate al calentamiento antes de que nos castigue la entrenadora con más rutinas para hoy y se cancele nuestra salida._

_Si chicas._

Me puse a calentar, luego la entrenadora llego y nos dio los nuevos vestidos que acaban de llegar de Paris, estaban hermosos, después de revisarlos nos pusimos a realizar nuestras nuevas rutinas, una vez listas, nuestra entrenadora nos pidió ensayar los saltos que se nos dificultaban un poco. Al finalizar el ensayo, la entrenadora me hablo.

_Ibell espera un momento, por favor._

_Claro ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?_

_No, el entrenamiento estuvo muy bien, te llame solo para pedirte de favor que la semana que viene vengas dos horas antes del entrenamiento individual, recuerda que tienes que reanudar los entrenamientos con Félix, su viaje de improviso a Italia les perjudico en sus ensayos, recuerden que tenemos que tener preparado su presentación como pareja para Stars on Ice._

_Si, lo sé, en cuanto regrese nos ponemos al corriente._

_Ok, ya puedes irte, nos vemos mañana._

_Hasta mañana Heidi. _

_Hasta mañana Ibell. _

Una vez que termine mi pequeña platica con Heidi alcance a mis amigas que ya iban rumbo al estacionamiento. Ellas al igual que yo estábamos usando unos pantalones y chamarras deportivas solo que Alice lucia uno de color negro, Rose uno de color rojo y yo uno de color azul cielo, cada una traíamos unos lentes para tratar de pasar desapercibidas, Rose traía su cabello recogido en un chongo y yo llevaba mi cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y una gorra azul cielo.

_¿Para que te quería Heidi?_

_Pues para decirme que un vez que regrese Félix tengo que venir dos horas antes del entrenamiento individual para practicar mis rutinas con él. _

_OK ¿Y para cuando viene?_

_Pues él me dijo que llegaba mañana en la noche, así que lo veré el martes en el ensayo, ahora que llegue a mi casa le voy a marcar para avisarle que Heidi nos quiere más temprano._

_Sí, bueno dejemos los ensayos atrás y empecemos con nuestra tarde de chicas y de posibles paparazzi._

_Pues vámonos. _

Primero pasamos a dejar el carro de Alice y el mío a casa de Rose para poder trasladarnos en el carro de ella y tratar de pasar desapercibidas pero creo que no lo íbamos a lograr mucho que digamos ya que con el Audi A5 Cabriolet color rojo que trae era muy difícil pero bueno, el intento se haría, una vez que los autos de Alice y mío estaban en su casa partimos a la pizzería de Seattle. Estábamos escuchando nuestras canciones preferidas mientras íbamos rumbo a la pizzería.

Al llegar nos atendió una chica muy buena onda.

_Hola, muy buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Seattle Pizzas, le atiende Irina ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

_Hola Irina, Buenas tardes, nos puedes dar tres pizzas pequeñas, una hawaiana, la otra de peperoni y la ultima de champiñones por favor._

_Claro que si, en un momento estarán listas._

_¿Usted es Rosalie Hale, la patinadora?_

_Mmm… Yo… Sí, pero te pido de favor que no digas nada, es que se supone que estamos de incognito, pero al parecer no funciono mucho nuestro disfraz._

_Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ellas son Ibell Volturi y Alice Brandon?_

_Sí._

_Rose ¿Qué pasa? _

_Nada… Bueno sí… Es que ya nos reconocieron Alice._

_Descuida amiga, ya se me había hecho muy raro que no nos reconocieran._

_¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos?_

_Ibell, le decía a Alice que ya nos descubrieron._

_¡Ohh…! _

_Chicas yo las admiro mucho, pero no se preocupen, no voy a decir nada._

_¿En serio?_

_Claro, yo entiendo que ustedes también tienen una vida privada y debe ser respetada._

_Pues muchas gracias… Irina._

_De nada, pero quería pedirles un favor._

_Claro, si está en nuestras manos, te ayudamos._

_¿Me podrían dar un autógrafo de cada una de ustedes?_

_Claro que sí._

_¿Nos podrías dar papel y un lapicero?_

_¡Claro, que feliz estoy! _

_¿Por qué?_

_Es que es la primera vez que consigo un autógrafo de ustedes._

_¿En serio? _

_Si, es que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a sus firmas, ya saben, por el trabajo me era imposible ir._

_Me imagino, nosotras conocemos gente que nos ha dicho lo mismo y nos alegra que podamos dar un poco de felicidad con un autógrafo._

_¿Cuánto te debemos?_

_Son 12 dólares._

_Ok, aquí tienes._

_Gracias, Señoritas su pedido estará en 15 minutos, gustan tomar asiento en lo que salen._

_Si claro, vamos a ir al baño por si salen antes._

_Ok, claro que sí. _

Nos dirigimos al baño, no podríamos creer que nos haya reconocido, pero los más lindo es que no hizo un escándalo como normalmente lo hacían nuestros fans y eso nos sorprendió muchísimo.

EDWARD POV

Terminamos de ver el video que mis amigos grabaron pero como estábamos embobados viendo a nuestras princesas del hielo que cuando quisimos comer las pizzas estaban incomibles, así que no tarde en esperar sus reclamos.

_¡Que asco Edward! ¿Dónde compraste esta cosa?_

_Pues la compre en una pizzería que acaban de abrir en Forks, yo que iba a saber que estaban horribles, solo quería probarlas._

_Pues por tu flojera ahora tenemos que ir a Seattle por una buena pizza._

_Está bien, vamos pero no creo que con una pizza te llenes, pero bueno, mejor vamos a comprar tres pizzas._

_Tienes razón Edward, sí compramos solo una pizza Emmett nos deja sin comer._

_Ya chicos vayamos a comprar para poder regresar por el delicioso pastel que nos preparo mi nana._

_Tienes razón, además ya tengo mucha hambre porque cierta personita no trajo algo comestible._

_¡Ay! Ya dejen de quejarse y vámonos. _

Salimos en mi hermoso Volvo rumbo a la pizzería tardamos en llegar alrededor de unos 20 minutos, al llegar nos atendió una chica muy buena onda.

_Hola, muy buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Seattle Pizzas, le atiende Irina ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

_Hola Irina, Buenas tardes, nos puedes dar tres pizzas grandes, una hawaiana, la otra italiana y la ultima de champiñones con peperoni por favor._

_Claro que si son 36 dolares, por favor._

_Aquí tienes._

_Claro que si, en un momento estarán listas, si gustan pueden tomar asiento en lo que están listas._

_Muchas gracias pero preferimos esperar aquí._

_OK, como gusten. _

Estuvimos platicando de trivialidades mientras esperábamos nuestras pizzas cuando de pronto escuchamos unas risas tan angelicales que no pudimos evitar voltear, las dueñas de aquellas hermosas risas eran diferentes físicamente entre sí, una era rubia, la otra era pelinegra y la tercera castaña, aunque no pudimos ver sus rostros porque estaban tapados por unos lentes grandes y oscuros, pero al ver a la castaña no pude evitar recordar a mi hermosa Bella, si que estaba súper enamorado de ella.

Ellas estaban metidas en su mundo que no se percatamos que la rubia y la pelinegra iban a chocar con Emmett y Jasper respectivamente, hasta que fue inevitable el choque.

_¡Cuidado! _Gritamos mis amigos y yo.

Las chicas se asustaron y solo esperaron la consecuencia de aquel choque pero eso nunca sucedió, ya que mis amigos las tomaron fuertemente de la cintura para evitar su caída, como nada pasaba las chicas subieron la mirada y se quedaron observando demasiado tiempo el rostro de mis amigos pero aquella burbuja se rompió gracias a la castaña.

BELLA POV

Mis amigas estaban encerradas en su burbuja respectivamente, no me quedo más remedio que romperla, aunque sé que esto me va a costar un castigo de parte de ellas, pero ni modo, tenía que hacerlo, ya que los nervios me estaban matando, ya que tenía frente a mí a Edward Cullen, Jasper Withlock y a Emmett McCarthy.

_¿Están bien chicas?_

_Aja… _Pero aun así no reaccionaron hasta que les hable más fuerte y esta vez sí reaccionaron aunque me voltearon a ver muy feo, pero luego las compensare con algo de información de estos chicos, ya que pude observar que quedaron enamoradas de ellos que hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de ello.

_Chicas, perdón la interrupción pero tenemos que irnos, nuestras pizzas ya están listas._

_Ehhh… Si claro, vámonos. _

Ellas trataron de zafarse de aquel abrazo pero les fue imposible, ellos seguían en su devoción hacia mis amigas.

_Oye amigo… mmm… ¿Podrías soltarme? Es que… me tengo que ir._

_Ehhh… si claro lo siento. _Estaba realmente sonrojado.

_No te preocupes, soy yo la que lo siente, no me fije, disculpa mi torpeza. _

_No te preocupes, que gracias a ella pude conocer a un hermoso ángel._

_Gracias, adiós. _Alice se sonrojo.

ALICE POV

Wow, no podía creer que el día de hoy me fuera a topar con semejante hombre, era divino, gracias dios por dejar en este mundo a semejante monumento de hombre, pero algo me extraño de Bella se puso muy nerviosa al verlos, será que ella los conozca, bueno espero que si, porque necesito mucha información acerca de este bombón, estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche lo que el tercer chico dijo y créeme me dejo totalmente helada…

BELLA POV

_Güera tenemos que irnos._

_Ehhh… si, dame un segundo. _Estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Alice.

_Disculpa amigo ¿Me podrías devolver mi cintura?_

_Ehhh… si claro, disculpa mi descortesía. ¿_Emmett sonrojado? Esto si esta para filmarse, nunca imagine verlo así.

_No te preocupes, yo fui la que no se fijo, la que debería disculparme debería ser yo._

_No tengo nada que perdonarte, si tuviera que chocar contigo mil veces no lo dudaba, eres muy hermosa. _

_Mmm… muchas gracias, tu también eres muy guapo. _Doblemente sonrojada.

_Adiós. _

_Adiós lindura. _

ROSALIE POV

¡Oh, por dios! Hoy si que era mi día de suerte, imagínense conocer a semejante hombre, este sí que era una chulade de bombone* si vieran lo bueno que esta, es tan musculoso, tan guapo, tan… tan… ¡Ay no se que más decir! Es todo un dios, es el primer chico que me roba el aliento, es que si vieras es tan varonil pero a la vez tiene una cara de niño tierno que te dan ganas de comértelo a besos, pero al voltear a ver a Bella me preocupe, ya que se veía tan pálida que me dio miedo de que fuera a desmayarse, pero cuando escuche al chico peli cobrizo hablar, creo que la que se iba a desmayar iba a ser yo…

EDWARD POV

Al escuchar hablar a la castaña, casi se me fue el alma del cuerpo, era la voz de Bella, pero lo raro es que ella no usa ese tipo de lentes, a lo mejor la estoy confundiendo pero con preguntar no pierdo nada.

_¿Bella? ¿Eres tu Bella?_

JASPER POV

Mi respiración se fue al ver a esta pequeña chica en mis brazos, se sentía tan bien, era tan cálida, me sentía raro al tenerla en mis brazos, sentía una calidez dentro de mi pecho, tenía tantas ganas de quitarle los lentes para ver sus hermosos luceros, estaba tan hipnotizado que no quería soltarla, esta niña sí que era un ángel, ahora si puedo creer en el amor a primera vista, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando ella me pidió que la soltara ¡Que vergüenza! No me quedo más remedio que hacerlo, pero al soltarla me sentí tan vacio era como si ella estuviera hecha a la medida, como si estuviera hecha para estar en mis brazos, pero lo que dijo Edward me dejo impresionado… ¿Será que Bella conoce a esta hermosa mujer? En primer lugar ¿La castaña es Bella? No puede ser, pero si se ven tan diferentes, no creo que sea ella…

EMMETT POV

Que sexy mujer es esta lindura, hoy si era mi día de suerte, esta guapísima, Jessica no le llega ni a los talones, por esta mujer sí que termino con ella, es que se me cae la baba de tan solo verla, es toda una diosa de la belleza, me dedique a contemplarla y a aprovechar el tiempo que la tuve en mis brazos, cuando me pidió que la soltase me sentí un tonto ¿Cómo podría ser que me enamorara de ella en tan solo unos minutos? ¡Espera! ¿Dije enamorar? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Y Jessica? ¿Será que nunca estuve enamorado de ella y que me paso lo mismo que a Edward? Estaba en un debate hasta que las palabras de Edward me sacaron de mi batalla mental, pero lo que dijo me dejo perplejo…

BELLA POV

¡Oh por dios! ¡Ahora si estoy perdida! ¡Ya me descubrió! No, él pregunto, eso quiere decir que no está seguro, tengo que actuar muy bien.

_¿Perdón? ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_Te llame Bella, porque lo eres ¿Verdad?_

_No amigo, estas equivocado, no soy y ni conozco a una tal Bella._

_Que raro, es que tu voz se parece mucho a la de ella, perdón por la equivocación._

_Descuida, le puede pasar a cualquiera. _

¡Ufff! De la que me salve, que bueno que pude disuadir a Edward sino ahorita estaría perdida.

_Bueno chicas, nos tenemos que ir, ya se nos hizo algo tarde._

_Ehhh… si tienes toda la razón, si no llegamos a mi casa mi madre se va a preocupar y me va a castigar._

_Es cierto, déjame tomo las pizzas y nos vamos._

_Sí, bueno… Adiós chicos._

No pusimos a caminar rumbo a la puerta cuando los chicos nos hablaron nuevamente.

_Esperen chicas ¿Pueden decirnos sus nombres?_

_Este… _Volteé a ver a mis amigas y estas asintieron.

_Solo si prometen no hacer un gran alboroto._

_Está bien, creo que podemos comportarnos._

_Bueno nuestros nombres son… _Alice se acerco a Jasper, Rose a Emmett y yo a Edward y les dijimos nuestros nombres…

_Yo me llamo Ibell Volturi…_

_Yo me llamo Alice Brandon…_

_Yo me llamo Rosalie Hale…_

Los chicos al escuchar nuestros nombres se quedaron en shock y ese fue el momento que aprovechamos para irnos de ahí, una vez fuera les mandamos un beso bolado y Rose arranco su carro, cuando ellos vieron que partimos despertaron de su ensoñación y salieron corriendo pero fue inútil, ya que llevábamos camino recorrido.

EDWARD POV

_¿Oyeron chicos?_

_Aja… _Me contestaron ambos, aun sin poder creerlo.

_La rubia era Rosalie Hale._

_La pelinegra y mi ángel era Alice Brandon._

_Y la castaña era Ibell Volturi._

_Pero que hacemos aquí, sigámoslas._

_¿Estas loco Emmett?_

_Emmett tiene razón, una oportunidad como esta no podemos desaprovecharla._

_Tienen razón sigámoslas, entonces._

Jasper regreso con Irina por las pizzas y salió disparado hacia mi coche, que ya lo esperábamos con el coche encendido.

_¡Apúrate Edward, que las vamos a perder de vista!_

_¡Cálmate, que voy lo más rápido que puedo!_

_¡Ahí están! _

BELLA POV

_¡Chicas, no están alcanzando!_

_¿Qué?_

_¡Oh, por dios, si nos alcanzan me van a descubrir!_

_¡Entonces si los conoces!_

_¡Sí! Pero si me ayudan a escapar, les prometo que les digo todo lo que se sobre ellos._

_Trato hecho, ahora si Rose métele velocidad._

_OK._

Rose le acelero y como conocía perfectamente las calles logramos despistarlos y llegamos muy rápido a la casa de Rose, rápido abrió la cochera y nos metimos, una vez cerrada la cochera pudimos respirar, solo observamos por las cámaras de seguridad que los chicos pasaron lentamente para tratar de ubicarnos, pero se siguieron de largo, después de verlos pasar nos botamos de la risa.

_Estuvo cerca de que nos alcanzaran._

_Tienes razón Rose, en verdad muchas gracias._

_Cual gracias, nos debes cierta información de aquellos chulade de bombone._

_Está bien, para empezar el chico de cabellos cobrizos es Edward Cullen._

_¿Qué? _Ambas se sorprendieron mucho.

_Con razón te pusiste pálida y querías que saliéramos de ahí._

_Pues es muy guapo, pero no tanto como el chico con el que choque._

_Bueno Alice, el rubio con el que chocaste se llama Jasper Withlock, tiene 17 años, él es el portero estrella del equipo de futbol de mi escuela, es serio pero amigable y lamentablemente es novio de la tonta y descerebrada #2 de Lauren._

_¿Qué? ¿Él es novio de una de las tontas que te insultan?_

_Así es, pero él nunca me ha insultado, solo se mantiene al margen de la situación._

_¡Bueno me gustaría bajárselo para ver si así se educa esa tonta!_

_Pues que más me gustaría, pero como te explicarías que yo la gran ratón de biblioteca las conozca a ustedes._

_No te digas así amiga, tu eres una linda persona y muy talentosa, no por nada estas en donde estas._

_Tienes razón y bueno con respecto a tu hombre Rosalie… Él se llama Emmett McCarthy, es la defensa estrella del equipo de futbol de mi escuela, él nunca me ha insultado, él prefiere quedarse callado cuando me ofenden, tiene 17 años y es novio de la tonta y descerebrada #3 de Jessica._

_¿Qué? No puedo creer que ande con la babosa esa, pensé que tenía más cerebro._

_Pues no es que no tenga cerebro, pero ya sabes cómo son en la escuela, los populares salen con las populares, es una regla en todas las escuelas._

_Bueno dejemos esto para después, que en verdad tengo hambre._

_Si vamos a comer y olvidémonos de los chicos por un momento, ya que es nuestra tarde de chicas._

Al poco rato terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver la televisión, pero al no ver nada importante nos pusimos a platicar de cosas triviales, hasta que llego la hora de irnos a nuestras casas, no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, porque mañana empezaban las clases otra vez.

EDWARD POV

_Ya no las veo._

_Yo tampoco, sí que son buenas para escabullirse._

_Ya veo que si, deben tener practica al escapar de los paparazzi._

_Tienes razón. Miren que bonita casa._

_Es cierto es muy bella, pero mejor vámonos a comer a la casa, porque si no llegamos mi nana nos va a castigar sin postres por un buen tiempo._

_Mejor vámonos, porque es un martirio vivir sin los postres de la nana Carmen._

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Emmett, al llegar a casa nuestra nana nos estaba esperando en la casa un poco disgustada por habernos salido sin avisar.

_¿A dónde creen que van jovencitos? ¿A dónde fueron?_

_Fuimos a comprar pizza, porque la que trajo Edward era incomible._

_¿Es cierto eso Edward?_

_Si nana, estaba horrible._

_Mmm… ¿Por qué no me avisaron?_

_Es que estabas muy ocupada y no quisimos molestarte._

_Está bien, se las voy a pasar por esta vez, pero con una condición._

_¿Cuál nana?_

_Denme un abrazo y un beso._

_Con mucho gusto._

Después de abrazarla y besarla nos pusimos a comer la pizza y luego probamos el pastel de chocolate que estaba muy rico, poco tiempo después me fui a mi casa, porque ya era algo tarde, me despedí de todos pero antes nuestra nana me dio galletas de chocolate por haber terminado con Tanya, una vez que tenía las galletas en mi poder, me retire a mi casa sin imaginarme la sorpresa que me llevaría al llegar…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola, chicas, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus reviews que son mi motivación para seguir actualizando, les pido de favor que recomienden mi historia, para saber si sigo con otras nuevas o de plano me retiro de esto, espero sus comentarios.**

***Chulade de bombone: es una frase que mi hermana Violeta invento para referirse a un chavo guapo, en lugar de decirle bombón suele decirle así.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, saludos a todas que me han dejado sus reviews, se les quiere mucho.**

**Saludos desde Cancún, México.**

**Se acerca mi cumple yuhuuu! 14 de Agosto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 11. Definiendo el plan conquistando a Bella. **

EDWARD POV

_Hola, buenas noches ¿Hay alguien en casa?_

_Si Edward, estamos en la cocina._

_OK, voy para allá._

Deje las llaves de mi casa y de mi carro en el porta llaves para irme a la cocina donde deberían encontrarse mis papas, pero antes de llegar a la entrada de la cocina, un pequeño monstrito se colgó de mi provocando que casi me cayera, si no me agarro del sillón hubiera ocurrido.

_¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo esta mi primo consentido?_

_¡Hola Bree! Estoy muy bien, pero déjame recordarte que soy el único que tienes._

_Claro que no, bueno de parte de mi papá sí, pero de mi mamá no._

_Eso ya lo sé, pero esos no cuentan, porque que yo sepa no los soportas mucho que digamos, ya que son pequeños, haber si recuerdo como los llamas… Mmm… ¡Ahhh… si! Ya me acorde, los llamas pequeños engendros del mal._

_Bueno si pero…_

_¿Pero?_

_Pero es que son unos demonios, la otra vez entraron a mi habitación y desordenaron todo, lo que se llama todo, créeme que si los tuvieras aquí, no pensarías lo mismo._

_¿Que pueden hacer unos niñitos como ellos?_

_Más bien, pregúntame que no hacen, eso sería más fácil de contestar._

_Hay enana, si tan solo los gemelos tienen 7 años y el más chico tiene 5 años._

_Pues sí, pero no sé porque tienen afición por las cosas ordenadas, créeme no pensarías lo mismo si supieran de la existencia de tus CD's. _

_¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar uno de mis tesoros con esos engendros!_

_¿Ves? Tú también piensas igual que yo._

_Bueno vamos con mi mamá porque si no..._

_Tienes razón, es mejor ir antes de que piense que estamos tramando alguna diablura._

_Jajajjaaa… ¿Te acuerdas de la última que hicimos?_

_Si, como olvidarla…_

_FLASHBACK_

Bree y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa viendo una película, acabamos de cumplir nuestros 16 años y como regalo de nuestros padres nos dieron dos preciosos autos de lujo, el de mi prima fue un Audi A4 Sedan de Color Azul Aruba efecto perla y a mí me dieron un fantastico Volvo C30 plateado.

_Oye Edward ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al jardín? Es que ya me aburrió esta película._

_Si, tienes razón, esta aburridísima, vamos._

Estábamos en el jardín muy contentos y de lo más divertidos cuando a mi prima chula* se le ocurrió semejante idea.

_Edward ahorita vengo, voy a la cocina ¿Quieres algo?_

_Sí, me puedes traer agua._

_Claro que si, primito._

_Gracias._

Ella me hecho una miradita algo rara, pero lo pase por alto cuando de pronto.

_¡Edward ahí tienes tu agua!_

Cuando dijo agua sentí un chorro de agua caer en mi espalda, la condenada se le ocurrió bañarme con la manguera del jardín, pero ahora yo no me iba a quedar con las ganas de dejarla en las mismas condiciones que yo, así que me apresure a quitarle la manguera y llevar a cabo mi propósito.

_¿Por qué me mojaste?_

_Porque me pediste agua y yo te la di, Jajajjaaa… _

_Pero si yo te pedí agua para beber no para que me mojes. _

_Pues te hubieras explicado mejor, tú pediste agua no un vaso con agua, Jajajjaaa… _

_¡Ah, sí que con esas vamos! Perfecto ahora mismo me las vas a pagar, enana._

_¡Ohh…!_

Estábamos peleando por la manguera hasta que logre quitársela y la empape, el agua estaba muy fría y súmenle el clima de Forks, ambos nos estábamos congelando así que "decidimos dejar" por la paz nuestra guerra y fuimos a la cocina.

Pero a mi linda prima se le volvió a ocurrir otra maravillosa idea.

_Edward voltea._

_Qué pa… _

Ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando ya tenía la harina en mi cara, así que comenzamos de nuevo con las guerritas pero esta vez de harina.

_Ahora si veras Bree, esto no se va a quedar así._

Tome una bolsa de harina y empecé a llenarla, estábamos haciendo un cochinero con la cocina de mi mamá, pero en ese momento no nos importo mucho que digamos, así que continuamos, había un polvareda en la cocina, todo estaba blanco, no escuchamos cuando llegaron mis padres a la casa hasta que…

CARSLIE POV

Estaba llegando del súper con Esme, fuimos a comprar las cosas que nos hacían falta para los pasteles que pensábamos donar a la casa hogar, nos hacía falta casi todo, lo único que teníamos en casa era la harina, estábamos en la sala cuando escuchamos unas risas provenientes de la cocina, sabíamos que eran Edward y Bree, así que fuimos despacito para sorprenderlos, pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros, al ver el desastre en que se había convertido la cocina de mi amada esposa, yo solo pude observar como mi esposa se estaba poniendo verde del coraje, ya que lo único que odia es que se metan con su recamara, cocina y jardín, estaba a punto de pegar un grito, pero la calme hablándole en susurros para que los muchachos no nos escucharan.

_Espera amor, tranquilízate._

_¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Estas pidiéndome tranquilidad cuando ellos están destrozando mi cocina?_

_Si amor, tranquilízate, te puede hacer daño, mira mejor vamos a castigarlos con algo que les de vergüenza y nosotros ganemos unas cuantas risas ¿No crees?_

_Bueno, pensándolo bien no está nada mal reírse de mi hijo y de mi sobrina._

_Ya ves, sonriendo te ves más hermosa. _No pude evitar robarle un beso a mi bella esposa.

_Primero déjame sacarles una foto y luego hacemos aparición._

Se veían tan chistosos jugando de esa manera como dos pequeños chiquillos, me hacían recordar cuando era pequeños, a los padres de Bree y a nosotros nos sacaban canas verdes solos, pero si los juntabas eran la dinamita pura. Una vez lista la foto mí amada esposa preparo sus pulmones con el suficiente aire para gritarles.

_Una, dos y tres…_

EDWARD POV

_¡Edward! ¡Bree! ¿Qué significa esto?_

Nada más escuchamos a mi mamá hasta la risa se nos fue, solo volteamos lentamente hacia la entrada de la cocina.

_¡Hola mamá!_

_¡Hola tía! Este… esto no es lo que parece._

_¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¡Por dios muchachos! Como puede ser posible que se comporten de esa manera, ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para comportarse como unos niños de 6 años._

_¿Nos pueden explicar a su madre y a mí?_

_Este… tío… Mmm… veras yo… hay esta bien, yo fui la que empezó todo esto, primero Edward me pidió agua y yo lo moje, luego se vengó y me mojo, después como hacía mucho frio pues venimos a la cocina por un poco de té caliente y se ocurrió la brillante idea de bañarlo de harina y aquí estamos, él solo se defendió, no lo castiguen… yo fui la culpable._

_De ninguna manera Bree, yo también soy culpable, yo te seguí la corriente en todo esto y si te van a castigar por esto, yo también merezco mi parte. _

_Muy bien hijo, me da gusto que tu también tomes responsabilidad de tus actos y no dejes sola a tu prima cuando los dos formaron parte de esto, así que estoy orgulloso de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que te salvaras de un buen castigo, al igual que tu Bree por ser la autora intelectual de los hechos. _

_Gracias papá, sabemos que hicimos mal pero nos estábamos divirtiendo._

_Si hijo, pero esto no es la manera correcta de divertirse._

_Lo sabemos tío, pero ahorita limpiamos todo este desastre. _

_Sí, pero antes, así como están, se me van al súper a comprar la harina que desperdiciaron, porque era para unos pasteles que tengo que preparar, así que…_

_¿Qué? _No podíamos creer que mi mamá nos haya pedido ir a comprar la harina con las fachas que nos cargábamos.

_Si tía, como tú digas, pero dejamos ir a cambiarnos por lo menos, estamos hechos un asco._

_Eso lo hubieran pensado antes, así que Edward tu agarras tu amado volvo y tu Bree agarras tu precioso Audi y se van al súper ahora mismo._

_Pero mamá se van a manchar los asientos._

_Así es tía, van a quedar horribles los asientos de mi Audi._

_Nada de protestas, ustedes no pensaron en mi cocina, así que yo tampoco pensare en sus asientos, así que apúrense que vamos ir a atrás de ustedes, ok._

_¡Está bien! Ya vamos. _

_Carslie prepara la cámara, que esto lo vamos a disfrutar y mucho._

No podía creer que mis padres pretendan ridiculizarnos frente a todo el pueblo, esto si era demasiado, esta vez sí se estaban pasando, cada uno salió en su auto, no podría creer que estaba dentro de mi bebe ensuciándolo, esto si era inconcebible, yo que lo protejo de todas las suciedades y mírame ahora, sin poder protegerlo, su propio dueño lo estaba dañando, imagino que mi prima a de ir igual que yo…

BREE POV

No puedo creer que mis tíos me hagan esto, ahora me encuentro dañando al amor de mi vida, espero que Riley no se entere de esto porque si no la que se me arma con él, jejejjeee… y no solo les bastó con esto, además se les ocurrió ridiculizarme con todo el pueblo, esto sí es el colmo, lo bueno es que mis amigos viven en Port Ángeles, sino, imagínate que vergüenza pasaría, bueno espero que no se les ocurra bajar a Forks, porque si no estaré perdida.

ESME POV

No sé cómo se me ocurrió esto, es la primera vez que hago esto, ya me está entrando remordimiento de conciencia, pero no me tengo que aguantar, ellos no tuvieron compasión de mi cocina, así que yo no tendré compasión de ellos ni de sus autos, jejejjeeee...

EDWARD POV

Estábamos a punto de llegar al súper, me estaba arrepintiendo de llegar, quería dar media vuelta pero sé que si lo hacía me iba a ir peor, pues ya ni modo, ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos pero de todos modos es vergonzoso. Al llegar mi prima ya estaba estacionada, ella ya estaba afuera de su auto totalmente sonrojada.

Yo no quería salir del auto, ya que cualquiera de mis compañeros de la prepa me podría ver y esto sería el fin de mi popularidad.

_¡Edward sal de ahí ahora mismo!_

_¡No quiero mamá, esto es vergonzoso, no es para tanto!_

_Edward, yo te recomiendo que salgas, porque prácticamente me saco a rastras de mi auto y créeme fue más vergonzoso que salir por ti mismo._

_Está bien, ya voy. _

Me salí de mi volvo todo sonrojado, empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada, íbamos muy sonrojados, lo bueno es que no iba solo, sino sería peor. Tan solo llegamos fuimos directo a tomar la harina, después fuimos a pagarla, toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo y se reía de nosotros, tratamos de ignorarlos pero era inevitable, pero lo peor de todo fue que mi padre nos estaba tomando fotos, esto era mucho más vergonzoso que salir a la calle así como estábamos.

Una vez afuera nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos y nos fuimos a la casa, mis padres no paraban de reír y nosotros nos poníamos más rojos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos pusimos a limpiar la cocina y ellos seguían riendose de nosotros, así que decidimos tomar venganza, mi prima agarro dos vasos de agua y se las vacio a mis padres en la cabeza y yo tome dos tazas de harina y se las vacie, ahora los que reíamos eramos nosotros, mis padres terminaron con una masa en la cabeza, luego les tomamos una foto para poder ridiculizarlos después, en seguida ellos nos ayudaron a limpiar la cocina para más rápido, una vez limpia nos fuimos a bañar, ya que estábamos listos bajamos a cenar y mis papás al vernos se soltaron a carcajadas y pues a nosotros no nos quedo de otra que acompañarlos, fue un momento divertido aunque vergonzoso pero divertido al fin y al cabo y que nunca se nos va a olvidar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Esa fue la última que hicimos._

_Así es, pero créeme que no me quedaron muchas ganas de hacer otra travesura de ese tipo._

_A mí tampoco, pero lo peor fue cuando mis padres se lo contaron a mis amigos fui el hazme reír de ellos por dos semanas. _

_Pues mis padres le dijeron a Riley y le enseñaron las fotos que tus padres le regalaron a los míos y él no paro de reír, me sonroje demasiado. _

_Si, pero no sé como le hicieron, pero me encontraron su foto y la desaparecieron._

_Sí, ahora ya no tenemos evidencia de que ellos terminaron igual que nosotros._

_Bueno vamos con ellos._

_Si vamos._

_¿Edward?_

_Si ¿Qué pasa enana?_

_¿Pasa algo? Te noto diferente, más alegre, no sé, tu mirada es más brillosa._

_Este… si… bueno luego te platico._

_Ok, como quieras, pero me platicas ¡Ehhh…!_

Al entrar a la cocina mis padres estaban cenando con Bree, me ofrecieron pero no quise, en realidad estaba muy lleno, coloque las galletas que me dio Nana Carmen en un frasco. Salude a mi padres cuando de pronto a mi preciosa madre se le salió una información muy preciada que obviamente escucho mi prima.

_¿Cuándo iniciaras la conquista de Bella?_

_¿Bella? ¡Como que Bella! ¿Qué paso con la silicona esa?_

_¡Bree! _La regaño mi mamá, aunque ella no toleraba mucho que digamos a Tanya, pero tampoco le gustaba que insultaran a la gente.

_¡Está bien tía! Tratare de no insultarla._

_El sábado termine con Tanya._

_¿Qué? ¡Y ese milagro! ¿Acaso Bella te abrió los ojos?_

_Pues si y no, ella me ayudo un poquito, descubrí que la amo y quiero estar con ella, pero también fue la actitud de Tanya la que me hizo que se me cayera la venda de los ojos._

_¡Que bueno! ¡Yuhuuu…! Ahora si no tendré que verle la cara a la sili…_

_¡Bree! ¿Qué te dije?_

_¡Está bien! Ahora si no tendré que verle la cara a Tanya nunca más y ¿Cómo piensas llegarle a Bella?_

_Pues no lo sé._

_Como que no sabes, pues habla con ella y dile que la amas._

_Cómo si fuera tan fácil, es que creo que ella no me quiere como yo la quiero a ella._

_¿Por qué dices eso? Si el día que salieron yo la vi muy ilusionada contigo, es más, ella tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos que tú tienes ahora._

_¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?_

_Claro, como que me llamo Bree Cullen, pero es que acaso ella te ha rechazado._

_Pues no, incluso ese día nos besamos dos veces, pero que besos._

_¡Ahí esta! Eso quiere decir algo, puede que no te ame, pero por lo menos si le gustas, sino no te hubiera besado y por algo se comineza ¿No crees?_

_Bree tiene razón, solo es enamorarla un poquito más._

_¿Ya pensaste algo? _

_Pues sí, pensé en el admirador secreto, pero no se que ponerle._

_Bueno primito, vamos a tu recamara, yo te voy a ayudar._

_OK, gracias, entonces vamos._

_No se tarden mucho, ya que Bree se tiene que ir a su casa._

_Si tío, no te preocupes._

Una vez en mi recamara comenzamos a idear el plan, ella me ayudo a buscar poemas de amor, me ayudo con las cartas que le iba a dar durante todo el día, estaba eufórico, ya que si con esto lograba conquistarla sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra, estábamos tan concentrados que mi mamá nos fue a ver que tanto hacíamos.

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo van?_

_Muy bien mamá, mi prima tiene buenas ideas, solo que mañana tengo que ir a comprar unas rosas blancas y una docena de rosas rojas para mi sorpresa._

_Me parece buena idea, pero no te preocupes, le diré a tu padre que vayamos por ellas de una vez, para que tengas más tiempo de colocar tus cartas el día de mañana. _

_¿Harías eso por mí?_

_Eso y mucho más hijo mío._

_Gracias mamá._

La fui a abrazar y besar, estaba contento con la vida por haberme dado unos ángeles como padres, los amo con todo mí ser.

_Bueno ya nos vamos, ahhh… por cierto Bree, llamamos a tus padres y les pedimos permiso de que te quedarás aquí esta noche y estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no se duerman tarde._

_Siii… Muchas gracias._

_Pero te tendrás que ir muy temprano a la escuela._

_No te preocupes primito, yo tengo clases hasta el miércoles._

_Que suerte la tuya. _

_Si verdad, pero sigamos sino se va a hacer más tarde y lo siento porque tu eres el que te vas a levantar temprano, no yo._

_Está bien._

_Ahorita regresamos._

Continuamos con lo nuestro hasta que acabamos, al poco rato llegaron mis padres con las rosas, las pusimos en agua y le regale una rosa blanca a mi prima por su ayuda, luego fuimos a tomar un vaso de agua y nos fuimos a descansar, ya que mañana sería un día difícil…

CONTINUARÁ…

***la palabra chula quiere decir linda o hermosa.**

**El carro de Bree es un precioso Audi A4 Sedan color Azul Aruba efecto perla, esta bellísimo y es ideal para una personalidad fuerte como la de Bree Cullen.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leerme, espero y les guste este capítulo, les doy una primicia, serán solamente 14 capítulos como el numero del día de mi cumpleaños, así que ya se acerca el final, saludos y gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere mucho.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 12. Llevando a cabo el plan conquistando a Bella. **

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el mejor humor del mundo, porque si todo sale bien, voy a tener a Bella en mis brazos, pero a la vez estoy nervioso, ya que si no sale como planeamos me va a doler y mucho, no hay que ser pesimistas, todo saldrá bien, mejor me apuro, ya que mis amigos no tardan en llegar y tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con ellos.

Una vez listo, empecé a desayunar, mis amigos no tardaron en llegar y se sentaron a desayunar conmigo, mis amigos eran unos barberos con mi mamá, siempre la han adulado en su manera de cocinar, aunque no mienten, ya que ella es una excelente cocinera.

_¿En que tanto piensas hijo?_

_En nada mamá._

_¿Seguro?_

_Si… bueno… es que… tengo miedo de que Bella me rechace. _

_Tranquilo primito, sabes que eso no va a suceder… Además si te rechaza puedo secuestrarla y con unas cuantas torturas podremos obligarla a amarte._

_¿Estas loca? ¡]Ni se te ocurra tocarla!_

_¡Estoy bromeando tonto! Obvio que no voy a hacerle daño, es la primera que me cae bien y el chiste es enamorarla no asustarla._

_¡Ya chicos! Es muy temprano para que se estén peleando._

_Bueno querido Eddie ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_¡Edward! ¡Me llamo Edward! Ya sabes que odio que me digan Eddie. _

_Lo sé, pero me encanta molestarte._

_Ya chicos, si siguen discutiendo se nos va a hacer más tarde y no nos va a dar tiempo de colocar el primer anónimo. _

_Tienen razón, miren el plan es el siguiente…_

BELLA POV

Hoy me levante con un presentimiento, pero algo me decía que iba a pasar algo bueno, porque no era un presentimiento en cual sintieras frustración o que te faltara el aire y quisieras llorar para sacar ese dolor que sientes en el pecho, no, al contrario, yo sentía una calidez en mi corazón, era algo tan bonito, tan cálido, que me hacia sonreír. Mejor me apuro para salir temprano a la escuela, ya que con mi camioneta no puedo ir más de 90 km/hr.

_¡Buenos días Bells!_

_¡Buenos días papá! ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Muy bien ¿Y tu?_

_Igual._

_Que bueno hija ¿Desayunaras lo de siempre o romperás tu dieta?_

_No papá, esta vez será lo de siempre, recuerda que acabo de romperla. _

_Tienes razón._

_Así es papá, imagínate que Félix no pueda cargarme porque estoy subida de peso. _

_¡Ay hija! ¿Cómo crees? Félix es muy fuerte y no creo que note que subas un kilo o dos._

_Sé que es muy fuerte, pero créeme, no quiero sufrir un trauma en mi carrera, no aun. _

_Bueno hija te dejo, suerte y nos vemos en la noche. _

_Hasta en la noche, que te vaya bien._

_Igualmente._

Al terminar mi desayuno fui a lavarme los dientes, luego tome mis llaves y salí rumbo a la escuela…

EDWARD POV

…_Bueno eso es lo que tienen que hacer cada uno de ustedes ¿OK?_

_OK, todo sea por nuestro amigo y las pizzas que nos pagara._

_¡Ay Emmett! Tu siempre pensando en la comida._

_Jajajjaaa…_

Todos comenzamos a reírnos hasta que mi mamá nos interrumpió.

_Chicos, no es que los corra pero tienen que irse, si no se les hará más tarde y Bella los cachara._

_Tienes razón tía, será mejor que nos vayamos._

Salimos rumbo a la escuela, cada quien en su auto para evitar sospechas, ya que normalmente no llegamos en el mismo auto, a menos que uno de nosotros tengamos problemas con nuestro respectivo coche.

Al llegar a la escuela nos sorprendió verla aun desierta, pero era de esperarse porque aun era muy temprano.

_Bueno chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que manos a la obra._

Cada uno partió a realizar lo que le correspondía a cada quien, esperando que todo salga perfecto.

BELLA POV

Al llegar a la escuela ya casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, así que esta vez me toco estacionarme un poco lejos del lugar donde normalmente me estacionaba, pero ni modo, tenía que aguantarme, aunque ame a mi camioneta, pero a veces es frustrante, porque a pesar de que no vivo tan lejos de la escuela, normalmente me hago unos 15 minutos a lo mucho, pero en esta ocasión me hice unos 25 minutos, el día de hoy estuvo más lenta de lo normal, se que no puedo forzarla a más, tengo que llevarla al mecánico no vaya a ser que me deje botada en medio del camino, además no puedo traer a mi bebe, porque sería el suicidio de mi vida privada.

Una vez lista me baje rumbo a mi casillero para tomar mis cosas que tenía que usar el día de hoy para mis clases, pero al llegar a la entrada me encontré con Ángela y con Ben.

_¡Hola Bella, buenos días!_

_¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Cómo están?_

_Bien, aunque tengo algo de sueño._

_¿Por qué no dormiste bien?_

_Es que me tome un café y no pude dormir, estuve leyendo un libro súper aburrido y no me cortaba el efecto de la cafeína hasta que me dormí hasta las 3:30 am._

_¡Uy si que dormiste poquito!_

_Ya le dije que no se queje, que al rato cuando llegue a su casa que se duerma un rato._

_Ángela tiene razón, al rato puedes descansar._

_Si, ya lo sé, como quiero que acabe el día de hoy para estar durmiendo._

_Mejor acompáñenme a mi casillero, necesito sacar mis libros._

_Vamos._

Estábamos platicando de nuestros fines de semana, cuando les platique de que Rose, Ali y Ibell se encontraron a Edward, Emmett y Jasper y la persecución no pararon de reír, cuando llegamos nos quedamos mudos de la impresión, sé que es una tontería pero no pude evitar preguntarlo.

_¿Están viendo lo que estoy viendo?_

_Aja. _Ambos me contestaron aun muy sorprendidos.

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Pues chocolates no son._

_¡Ay Angie! No estoy para bromas, además si esto es uno de sus jueguitos me voy a enojar y mucho._

_Bella, esta vez nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, pero está muy hermosa esa rosa blanca que te pusieron._

_A lo mejor se equivocaron y lo pusieron en mi casillero por error._

_No lo creo Bella, tu nombre está en el casillero._

_Ben tiene razón, además el sobre tiene tu nombre._

_¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Sera que alguien me descubrió?_

_No lo creo, además si alguien te hubiera descubierto créeme que ya tuvieras muchos regalos aquí y a todos los alumnos alrededor tuyo._

_Tienes razón, pero… entonces ¿Quién lo habrá puesto ahí?_

_Pues lee la carta y sabrás de quien es._

_Está bien._

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que puede ser broma de alguna de las descerebradas, me tarde un poquito en decidirme a abrirla hasta que Angie me apresuro.

_¡Ya ábrela!_

_¡Ya voy! Tranquila, parece que tú tienes más curiosidad que yo._

_La verdad si, ya quiero saber._

_Está bien._

Abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado sin dañarlo tanto, estaba tan nerviosa, desdoble la hoja y leí el contenido.

Hola Bella

Escribo esta carta porque ya no aguanto más y no he dejado de pensar en ti ¿Sabes? pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti seria como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir y de verdad que es imposible. Cuando te recuerdo, pienso en esos momentos cuando estoy junto a ti que aunque sean segundos, para mí son eternidades, esos besos que me has dado que aunque sean en la mejilla para mi es el paraíso, esa sonrisa que aunque para los demás sea la mas fingida para mi es la más hermosa. Cuando te recuerdo pienso en tu piel, tus manos, tu cara, en general; tu cuerpo y no creo que exista mujer más hermosa, pero que grave equivocación porque solo es un pensamiento, te veo y cada día me sorprendo más porque en realidad eres más hermosa de lo que mi mente pueda crear.

Con mucho amor

Tu admirador Secreto.

Al terminar de leer la carta me sonroje fuertemente, la carta era realmente para mí y no era ninguna ofensa, me emocione mucho y no pude evitar sonreír, pero no puedo bajar la guardia, ya que al final puede ser una broma, a lo mejor están esperando a que me ilusione y luego me den una puñalada por la espalda, eso sería terrible para mí.

_¡Que lindo Bella! Se nota que tu admirador secreto está enamorado de ti hasta los huesos. _

_Chicas, mejor vámonos al salón porque si no se nos hará tarde y créanme no quiero pasar mi tarde en detención._

_Si vámonos…_

EDWARD POV

Estaba observando a Bella desde lejos, quería ver su reacción al recibir la carta, si la veía emocionada seguiría con mi plan si no todo terminaría, pero afortunadamente todo salió perfecto, se veía tan hermosa sonriendo, el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que le encanto mi carta, esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón, se veía realmente hermosa con su sonrojo. Así que les mande el mensaje de confirmación a mis amigos y a Bree.

(Inicio del mensaje de texto)

Chicos y chica:

Continuemos, el plan funciono…

OK, amigo, seguimos con lo pactado. Jasper.

Perfecto Eddie, gracias por avisar. Emmett. P.D. Ya sé que odias que te diga así, pero no puedo evitarlo, jejejjeee…

OK, primito, enterada pero… ¡Ya déjame dormiiirrrr! Al rato voy a tu escuela a cumplir con mi parte. Bree.

Luego de mandar y recibir los mensajes me dirigí a mi salón de clases, ya que cuando ella descubra quien soy quiero estar con ella y no en detención…

BELLA POV

Al llegar al salón dirigí mi vista hacia mi asiento y casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, ya que en mi lugar había otro sobre con otra rosa blanca, así que corrí, tome la rosa y no pude evitar olerla, luego tome la carta y la leí, el contenido era bellísimo.

En el paraíso de tus ojos,

Me pierdo porque estoy perdido,

En la paz de tus labios,

Me encuentro porque estoy contigo,

En el universo de tu alma,

Vivo con mil sentidos,

En ti, vivo amándote.

Si cruzas mis sentimientos,

Y anudas mis anhelos,

Si habitas en mis sueños,

Y resides en mis deseos,

Si sabes que te amo,

Y sabiéndolo eres feliz,

Si sabes que eres todo para mí.

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

_¡Wow Bella! Tu si eres suertuda, este chico es muy romántico._

_La verdad sí, es tan lindo, es una lástima que no sepa quién es. _Estaba muy sonrojada, este misterio me estaba gustando cada vez más.

_¡Ay amiga! ¿Qué tal si es muy guapo? ¿No has notado algo extraño en alguno de los chicos?_

_Pues no Angie._

_Chicas ya dejen de hablar del misterioso admirador que me voy a poner celoso._

_¿Te vas a poner celoso o ya estas celoso?_

_Me voy a poner celoso._

_¿Seguro?_

_¡Ay está bien! ¡Ya estoy celoso!_

_Jajajjaaa… Amorcito tu sabes que eres el amor de mi vida._

_Lo sé Angie, pero no puedo evitarlo._

Cuando terminaron las primeras clases ya llevaba 5 rosas con 5 notas, el contenido de cada carta era cada vez más hermoso, tenía la curiosidad de saber quién es mi admirador secreto, así que fui a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas para poder ir a la cafetería a comer algo, pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la sexta rosa blanca y con otra nota, obviamente la despegue y la leí.

Pero una mañana al despertar  
tu mirada, tu rostro vi  
y no aguante más y te seguí,  
mi corazón volvió a reír  
ahora todo es diferente;  
un camino distinto compartido  
en el que hayo una paz total  
y escucho una voz de aliento  
que alimenta mis sentimientos  
y regala felicidad.

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser un sueño, ya que era la primera vez que recibía este tipo de cosas siendo Bella Swan y no Ibell Volturi, eso me llenaba de alegría, porque existe una persona que le intereso siendo yo misma, eso realmente me agradaba, luego guarde la nota junto a las demás y agregue una rosa más a mi mano.

Al poco rato comenzaron las clases, todo estuvo un poco aburrido pero tenía que aguantarme, así que me puse a pensar en lo sucedido el día de hoy, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que apenas logre escuchar el timbre que indicaba el fin de esta clase, así que tome mis cosas y me fui a mi siguiente clase, esta vez me tocaba tomarla con Jasper Withlock, que por cierto que tengo que acercarme un poquito más a él para sacarle información a mi amiga Alice que quedo embobada con él.

Al entrar a mi salón, me di cuenta que Jasper ya estaba en su lugar leyendo, así que me dirigí a mi lugar, estaba tratando de idear un plan para acercarme a él aprovechando que su novia no estaba presente, pero al llegar me lleve otra gran sorpresa, ya que en mi escritorio había otra rosa con su respectivo mensaje y esta decía…

Un beso nada más1

Bésame con el beso de tu boca,

Cariñosa mitad del alma mía;

Un solo beso el corazón invoca,

Que la dicha de dos… me mataría.

¡Un beso nada más!... ya su perfume

En mi alma derramándose, la embriaga;

Y en mi alma por tu beso se consume

Y por mis labios impacientes vaga.

¡Júntense con la tuya!... ya no puedo

Lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos…

¡Pronto!... ¡Dame de tus labios!...

¡Tengo miedo de ver tan cerca tus divinos ojos!

Hay un cielo, mujer, en tus brazos;

Siento de dicha el corazón opreso…

¡Oh! ¡Sostenme en la vida de tus brazos

Para que no me mates con tu beso!

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

Wow, otro mensaje de mi admirador, por más que me rompo la cabeza no logro averiguar quién es ese chico que se está ganando mi corazón con sus lindos detalles, pero que rayos estoy diciendo, si a mí me gusta Edward Cullen, yo no me puedo interesar en nadie más, pero Edward tiene una relación con Tanya y por más que yo lo desee, él jamás va a terminar con ella, eso me duele, mejor pienso en cómo le puedo hablar a Jasper… ¡Ah ya sé!...

_¡Hola Jasper!_

_¡Hola Bella! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_Mmm… Si… _

_Dime._

_Es que quería ver si tú no viste quien coloco en mi lugar estos lindos detalles._

_Ehhh… No… cuando yo llegue al salón, ya estaban esos obsequios en tu lugar, la verdad no me quise acercar para que no pensaran cosas que no son y le vayan con el chisme a mi novia._

_Ohh… descuida, no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con la tonta y descerebrada # 2 de tu novia._

_Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Ehhh… yo… yo no dije nada._

_Si, si lo dijiste, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que mi novia era la tonta y la descerebrada # 2._

_Este… yo… yo no dije eso._

_Jajajjaaa… Claro que lo dijiste… Por dios Bella, escuche perfectamente lo que dijiste._

Al escuchar a Jasper decir lo que dije no pude evitar sonrojarme, esta vez si no podría escapar de esto y ahora si estoy en serios problemas, se que si él le dice a su novia, ellas tomaran represalias contra mí, lo malo es que siempre andan juntas, ya que una sola jamás te enfrentara.

_Este… ¡Perdón! La verdad no quise ser imprudente y… pues yo no quiero tener problemas por esto, te pido de favor que no les digas a ellas. _

_Está bien… no te preocupes… no le voy a decir a Lauren, pero ten cuidado a quien se lo dices._

_Tienes razón, tratare de que no vuelva a suceder, muchas gracias._

_Ehhh… Por cierto ¿No sospechas de alguien que te haya dejado esa rosa con la nota?_

_No tengo idea de quién es la persona que está detrás de todo esto, por eso estaba tratando de averiguar algo, porque no es la primera que me dejan en todo el día._

_¿Y que te parece todo esto?_

_Pues… todo esto me está gustando, me ha escrito lindos poemas, el único inconveniente es que no sé quién es el que está detrás de todo esto y a veces me da un poco de miedo, que tal si es un psicópata o algo así._

_No exageres, no creo que sea un psicópata, si dices que escribe muy bonito, además te ha de querer mucho para decirte lo que siente ¿No crees?_

_Puede ser, bueno te dejo, no quiero que llegue tu novia y se me tire encima por verme platicando contigo._

_Jajajjaaa… OK, mejor platicamos en otro momento._

Después de la plática me fui a mi asiento para esperar que comenzara la clase, a los pocos minutos llegaron mis compañeros y el profesor, luego comenzó su clase estaba deseosa de que acabe el día de hoy para poder descansar un poco antes de ir a mi entrenamiento.

JASPER POV

Ya entiendo porque Edward está enamorado de Bella, ella es una chica muy buena onda, no sé porque las chicas la molestan demasiado, además es muy bonita pero no tanto como Alice Brandon, mi duende del hielo, pero que hago pensando nuevamente en ella, se supone que Lauren es mi novia y es a ella a la que quiero ¿O no?

Mejor dejo de quebrarme la cabeza y le mando mis informes a Edward.

(Inicio de mensajes de Texto)

¡Hola amigo! Acabo de cumplir con mi parte y Bella ya lo vio.

¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué cara puso?

¡Edward, tranquilo! Son muchas preguntas a la vez, pues al verlo, se puso muy feliz, estaba sonriendo, incluso me pregunto si yo no sabía cómo había llegado eso a su lugar y obviamente le mentí, no sé si me creyó, pero por lo menos hice mi esfuerzo.

¿Qué más te dijo?

Pues dijo que le gustaba todo este misterio, pero que le daba un poco de miedo no saber quién es su admirador secreto, me dijo que a lo mejor es un psicópata.

¿Qué más?

Pues le dije que si era un psicópata, pero no creo que sea malo porque es un psicópata enamorado de ella.

¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle esas cosas? En lugar de enamorarla me va a tener miedo.

Jajajjaaa… ¿Cómo crees? Soy incapaz de echarte tierra con tu damisela, no es cierto lo del psicópata, bueno… ella si te dijo psicópata pero yo no dije nada.

¡Te pasas Jasper! Me diste un buen susto, pero gracias amigo, ya sabes te debo una.

Claro que me debes una y créeme que te la voy a cobrar.

Jajajjaaa… Ya lo sé amigo, por lo menos tú ya cumpliste con tu parte, haber como le va a Emmett con la suya.

Es cierto, bueno amigo te dejo, porque acaba de llegar mi profesor, nos vemos al rato.

Ok Jasper, gracias y nos vemos después.

(Fin de los mensajes de texto)

Guarde mi celular y saque mis libros para atender a mi clase…

BELLA POV

La clase se fue muy rápido, así que me fui a mi siguiente clase, donde encontraría a mi siguiente víctima: Emmett McCarthy, tenía que hacerme su amiga al igual que Jasper, todo por el favor que les debía a mis amigas, una vez ganada su confianza podríamos buscar la manera de que ellas los conozcan sin arriesgar mi secreto.

Al llegar me encontré el salón vacio, así que me dirigí a mi asiento y al llegar me encontré con otra sorpresa, ya se imaginan que es ¿Verdad? Pues si… me encontré otra rosa blanca con un sobre junto de esta, esto sí que me extraño, tome el sobre y leí el contenido y este decía…

Que me lleve a tu amor,  
un sentimiento inacabable,  
y cien gritos de felicidad.

Sólo una vida para vivir,  
junto a tu alma  
que me embriaga  
y me llena de ti.

Sólo mil momentos,  
para soñarte,  
para no despertarme  
y no dejar de amarte.

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

Esta vez tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme, esto es demasiado lindo y tengo que averiguar quien me las envía, estaba tan concentrada en mi carta, que no escuche que alguien entrara sino hasta que me grito y me espanto muchísimo.

_¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estas?_

_¡Ay! ¡Emmett me asustaste!_

_Mmm… Lo siento, no fue mi intención, haber ¿Qué traes ahí?_

_Pues es que tengo un admirador secreto y me ha estado dejando una rosa blanca con un poema._

_Con que un admirador secreto, Ehhh… Que guardadito te lo tenías._

_Pues creerás que yo tampoco sabía que lo tenía hasta hoy en la mañana que empezó todo esto._

_¿Y tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?_

_Nada, que extraño, Jasper me pregunto lo mismo, no será que…que ustedes tienen algo que ver con todo esto._

_¡Noooo…! Además yo tengo a mi novia Jessica y créeme no quiero problemas con ella, además me armaría un súper pancho* que nada más con mencionarlo, ya la estoy oyendo._

_Si, además yo tampoco quiero problemas con tu novia la tonta y descerebrada #3._

_¿Cómo le dijiste a mi novia?_

¡Oh, por dios! Volví a meter la pata, en lugar de ganarme su confianza estoy haciendo que me odie y no quiera hablar conmigo nuevamente.

_Este… _

_¡Ay Bellita! Es la primera vez que oigo que alguien le dice un apodo a mi novia, normalmente andan tras ella como perritos falderos esperando que ellas les den un poquito de popularidad, pero bueno, viendo cómo te tratan, no creo que las tragues* mucho que digamos ¿Verdad?_

_Así es, pero te pido de favor que no le digas nada a ella, no quiero problemas en este momento, créeme que con lo que me molestan, me vasta y me sobra._

_¿Sabes que? Solo porque me caíste muy bien, no le voy a decir nada a Jessica, pero trata de no decirlo si alguna de sus fans está presente, porque si no ahí no podre hacer nada. _

_No te preocupes, tratare de morderme la lengua para no decir este tipo de cosas. _

_Bueno Emmett, me voy a mi lugar antes de que llegue tu novia._

_Ok, hasta luego, me dio gusto de platicar contigo, eres muy agradable._

_Bye._

La clase paso desapercibida, esta vez sí le preste algo de atención, ya que era una materia que me gustaba mucho y esta era literatura clásica, así que puse mis cinco sentidos en ella.

EMMETT POV

Bella es una linda persona, no me extraña que Edward se haya enamorado de ella, me cayo muy bien, me cae mejor que mi novia, no sé que hacer… Rosalie Hale me gusta mucho más que Jessica, pero por ahora me tengo que conformar con Jessy, ya que Rose es alguien inalcanzable para mí, por cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando, tengo que dar mi reporte a Edward…

(Inicio de mensajes de Texto)

Amigo todo quedo listo.

¡Que bien!

Si, ella es muy alegre, con razón conquisto tu corazón, es muy ocurrente.

Si, ella es todo eso y más ¿Pero le gusto el detalle?

Pues sí, pero casi nos cacha, es que Jasper le pregunto lo mismo que yo y pues tuve que inventarle que no, que yo no quería problemas con mi novia, así que yo no podía ser ese admirador y mucho menos era cómplice. Se desilusiono al no ser yo su admirador secreto.

¡Emmett!

¡Tranquilo hermano, no es cierto! sabes que jamás le pedalearía la bicicleta a un amigo*

Más te vale Emmett, si no me vengo con tus posters de Rosalie.

¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! Ella es mi tesoro, así que no, además fue solo una broma.

Bueno regresando al punto importante ¿Entonces si le gusto?

Claro que sí, estaba sonrojada y feliz, bueno te dejo amigo, es que acaba de llegar mi profe, ahora vas tu, suerte.

Muchas gracias ahorita salgo al baño y coloco la siguiente rosa, antes de que entre al salón de Biología.

OK, pero no se te olvide que me debes un favor.

No te preocupes hermano, cuando quieras solo dime y te ayudo.

Muy bien, entonces cambio y fuera.

Cambio y fuera.

(Fin de los mensajes de texto)

BELLA POV

Al salir de mi clase me dirigí a mi casillero para tomar mi libro de Biología, que será la última materia del día de hoy, esta si es la única que me gusta que se alargue todo lo que se pueda, porque aquí es cuando veo a mi adorado Edward, así que aprovecho a verlo lo más que puedo, pero estoy muerta de nervios, espero que no saque el tema de los besos que nos dimos, porque si no, ahora si estoy perdida, al llegar a mi casillero, me encuentro la novena rosa con su respectivo poema, este era de uno de mis escritores favoritos…

Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo. William Shakespeare.

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

¡Que emoción! Siento tan bonito, abrí mi casillero y tome lo que necesitaba y me fui a mi clase, al llegar me encontré con el aula vacía, pero no pude evitar reír de nuevo, ya que sobre mi escritorio había otra rosa con su respectivo sobre, no sé cómo le hace para que yo no me dé cuenta en que momento colocan estos lindos detalles.

Esta carta decía uno de los poemas más bellos que jamás he visto…

La luna que te ilumina  
me confesó un secreto:  
me contó que nacerías  
y por lo tanto te esperaría.

Mil infinitos besos,  
una sola caricia de emoción,  
abrazos eternos  
que me darías sin noción.

Ten mi corazón,  
con él mis sentimientos  
mis ganas y mis ansias,

De vivir lo que siento.

Las luces de tu mirada,  
enamoran mis sentidos,  
Las luces de tu alma,  
iluminan mi camino.

Porque iluminas mis caminos,  
guías mis sentimientos,  
adornas mis alegrías

Y el paraíso de mis ojos,

Me pierdo porque estoy perdido,  
Porque en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo,  
Porque en el universo de tu alma,  
vivo con mil sentidos, 

Mis labios te pertenecieron  
se abrió mi boca para besarte  
sentí cada uno de tus sabores,

Besándote con infinita pasión.

Con amor

Tu admirador Secreto

Estaba tan metida en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mí y observando lo que decía mi carta, hasta que sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

_¡Edward! ¿Qué estas viendo? ¡No seas chismoso!_

_No soy chismoso, solo que me llamo la atención que traías unas rosas en tu mano… Perdóname, no quise ser indiscreto, además quería ver quien está tratando de conquistar a mi amiga._

_Aja, sonaste como a un novio celoso, estas loco. _Me puse contenta porque sentí a Edward un poco celoso… pero que digo, si el sería incapaz de fijarse en mi.

_Está bien, sabes que contigo no me puedo enojar._

_¿En serio? _

_Bueno… este… bueno… yo no puedo enojarme contigo por una tontería._

_Tienes razón, créeme que me costó convencerte._

_Eso que ni que._

_Bueno me voy a mi lugar si no me van a ganar mi silla._

_Ok ¿Nos vemos al rato?_

_No, este… hoy no puedo, tengo practica._

_Ok, entonces nos vemos después._

Que bueno que no saco el tema del beso, porque si no me hubiera muerto de la pena, al poco rato llego nuestro profe. De Biología y comenzó la clase…

EDWARD POV

(Inicio de mensajes de Texto)

¡Hola Bree! ¿Ya llegaste a la escuela?

¡Hola primito! Si acabo de llegar.

Entonces coloca la última rosa y te puedes ir, solo que me avisas cuando termines para estar más tranquilo.

Claro que si, entonces manos a la obra y no te preocupes primo, ya estoy en el lugar indicado.

(Fin de los mensajes de texto)

Estaba tan concentrado viendo al amor de mi vida que cuando vibro mi celular me asuste, lo bueno fue que no grite, sino imagínate como le explico al profesor dicho grito, saque mi celular y veo que es Bree.

(Inicio de los mensajes de texto)

¡Hola primito! ¡Ya quedo tu encargo listo! Nos vemos en la casa para que me platiques como te fue.

Ok, prima, pero ya me entraron los nervios.

¡Nada de nervios, no vayas a echar a perder todo el esfuerzo que hicimos! Ehhh…

Está bien, ya me tranquilizo, bueno te dejo, porque no quiero que me cachen con el celular y me manden a detención y echar a perder el plan, por cierto ¿Dejaste mi encargo en la cajuela?

¡Claro que sí! ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

OK, entonces, cambio y fuera.

Cambio y fuera.

(Fin de los mensajes de texto)

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas logre detectar el timbre de salida, así que guarde mis cosas y salí rumbo a mi carro para recoger lo que restaba de la sorpresa…

BELLA POV

Salí de mi clase muy extrañada, ya que Edward prácticamente salió volando de clases, que raro, normalmente no sale así de rápido cuando tiene practica, quien sabe que le pasa, fui a mi casillero y esta vez no encontré nada, así que deje mis libros en mi casillero, porque los maestros se compadecieron de nosotros y no nos dejaron tarea.

Me despedí de Ángela y de Ben y me fui rumbo a mi camioneta, la abrí, deje mi mochila y las rosas en el asiento del copiloto, cuando iba a meter la llave para encenderla, me percato que en mi parabrisas hay una rosa blanca con un sobre, no pude evitar sonreír como una boba, pues salí y la tome, fue una sorpresa que no haya llovido y eso me agrado si no se hubiera echado a perder mi carta.

Al tomarla me quede parada leyendo con vista hacia dentro de mi camioneta y leí…

¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti?

Tu sonrisa sexy.

Tu voz.

Tus ojos.

Tus labios.

O quizás tus besos apasionados.

Cambie de opinión, la forma en que me abrazas.

No, espera tu sentido del humor.

¡Ya sé!... tu gentileza.

O la forma como me tratas.

Sin lugar a dudas, tus detalles conmigo.

O la manera en cómo me ves.

Ahora si… esta es la definitiva… ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti?

¡Absolutamente todo!

Por esta razón el día de hoy dejo de ser tu admirador secreto…

… Para convertirme en tu admirador enamorado Edward Cullen.

Te quiero mi hermosa Bella.

Sé que piensas que es una broma, pero te digo que no lo es, porque en este ciego corazón al que se le acaba de caer la venda que lo cegaba, te dice que este amor es más grande que el océano y que sin ti me sentiría perdido.

Por favor acepta a este pobre tonto que tiene deseos de protegerte, de amarte, de hacerte feliz, porque mi corazón solo late para ti y recuerda que no habrá nadie que pueda sacarte de mi pensamiento y mucho menos de mi corazón porque ya te pertenece para siempre.

Te amo preciosa.

P.D. Si volteas mi preciosa princesa, ahí me encontraras a tu espera.

_¿Qué? ¡Edward Cullen es mi admirador secreto! ¡No puede ser! ¡Oh, por dios! Yo que pensé que él nunca se iba a enamorar de alguien tan simple como yo._

Decidí voltear, así que lo hice lentamente, al hacerlo efectivamente… me encontré al ser más bello que he visto en toda mi vida, se veía tan lindo y nervioso a la vez, traía en sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas y un enorme oso de peluche, yo estaba en shock.

_Edward ¿Tu fuiste el que armo todo esto?_

_Así es hermosa, pero no lo hice solo, me ayudaron Jasper, Emmett y mi prima Bree._

_¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? _

_Porque te amo, ya te lo dije en las cartas._

_Ya sé, pero ¿Cómo paso todo esto?_

_No lo sé, lo único que sé es que ocurrió sin que lo esperara, surgió de repente, es que me fuiste conquistando sin darte cuenta._

_¿Estas loco?_

_Sí, pero de amor por ti._

_Toma, espero que te guste._

_Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho…_

De repente Edward se me acerco, metió el peluche y las rosas rojas en mi camioneta y después me beso, me beso como nunca, pude sentir todo el amor que me tenía, fue mucho mejor que los que me dio el fin de semana pasado, no pude resistirme y le conteste el beso, ese beso me removió todo, sentí como si un rayo me hubiera caído en la cabeza, me estaba quedando sin aire pero no me importo, no quería dejar de besarlo, ahora menos que sabía que él me quería como yo a él, pero de repente me llego un rayo de iluminación, no me quedo de otra y con todo el dolor de mi corazón termine el beso.

_¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso no te gusto el beso?_

_Edward no es eso, es que esto no puede ser._

_¿Por qué no? ¡Si yo te amo! ¡Y tú también, lo pude sentir en tu manera de besarme!_

_Edward no digas tonterías…_

_No son tonterías Bella, nos queremos, no hay nada que lo impida._

_Claro que si, tu estas con Tanya y ya te lo dije, que yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie, así que dejemos las cosas como están ¿Si?_

_Pero Bella, yo te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo._

_Edward yo… yo aun no me siento lista, así que te pido de favor que me des tiempo._

_Está bien, te doy el tiempo que necesites, pero de todos modos voy a luchar por ti, pero déjame decirte que yo ya no…_

_Shhh… Ya no digas nada, por favor, estoy muy confundida, déjame asimilar esto sí, yo te busco cuando me sienta lista. Adiós. _

_Adiós._

Bella se subió a su camioneta, Edward le cerró la puerta como el caballero que era, este se quedo un poco abatido, ya que pensó que Bella iba a hacer su novia esa misma tarde, pero de todos modos, él no iba a dejar de luchar por ella, mientras tanto alguien los observaba desde lejos.

_Con que es esa la mosquita muerta de la cual estas enamorado, por esa me cambiaste, esta si me las pagas Isabella Swan, vas a sufrir y mucho, sufrirás más de lo que yo sufrí cuando él me dejo, esto no se va a quedar así, voy a hacer que tu estancia en esta escuela sea la peor etapa que hayas vivido en toda tu miserable vida, vas a desear no haber venido a esta escuela y muchos menos a Forks, como que me llamo Tanya Denali…_

**1 ****Autor del poema "un beso nada más": Manuel M. Flores.**

***Pancho es como decir escándalo. **

***Tragues es como decir tolerar. **

*** Pedalear la bicicleta a un amigo es como decir bajarle o quitarle a la novia a un amigo. **

**Todos los poemas los baje de diferentes páginas de internet, no encontré los autores de ellos, por lo tanto, no los puse, algunos los adapte para mi historia, les cambie una que otra frase para poder usarlos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, a los nuevos que lean mi historia, les pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal esta, saludos a todas y todos por si algún chico lee mi historia jejejjeee… **

**Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Saludos desde Cancún. **


	13. Chapter 13

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 13. Una identidad al descubierto.**

EDWARD POV

Estaba anonadado no supe que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que salió mal, pensé que todo iba a salir bien, me siento tan mal, mejor me voy a mi casa…

BELLA POV

_¿Edward está enamorado de mí? No puedo creerlo, yo que pensé que esto jamás iba a suceder, yo solo lo imagine en mis más locos sueños, ahora que lo escuche de sus labios fue la sensación más hermosa que haya sentido en mi vida, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dije? Rechace al hombre de mi vida, tengo que regresar ahora mismo con él, si eso hare…_

_...Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo, si regreso en este momento y lo acepto será el fin de mi secreto, no… yo no puedo revelarlo, no aun, mejor me voy a casa, tengo que apurarme porque tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento, además tengo que recordarle a Félix que mañana tenemos nuestros ensayos…_

EDWARD POV

Llegue a mi casa con el ánimo por los suelos, decidí quedarme un poco en mi auto para tratar de calmarme, no quería que mi familia y amigos me vean derrotado, me quede pensando en el amor de mi vida…

ESME POV

¡Oh, por dios! Al parecer a mi hijo no le fue como esperaba, podía verlo desde la sala, ya que mi casa tiene un gran ventanal por donde puedes ver a la gente que llega, pero ellos pueden ver nada desde afuera, mejor voy a avisarles a los chicos que se encuentran en el cuarto de juegos…

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?_

_Bien Esme, estamos ansiosos de que llegue Edward para que nos cuente como le fue._

_Así es tía, pero ya se tardo mucho, a lo mejor ha de estar besuqueándose con Bella, jejejjeee…_

_Bueno chicos, a eso venia precisamente._

_¿Qué pasa Esme?_

_¡Ay chicos! Al parecer a mi hijo no le fue como esperaba._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Es que acaba de llegar y no trae muy buena cara que digamos, aun sigue en su auto, se ve deprimido._

_Bueno tía, ahora que suba, vemos como lo ayudamos, no te preocupes._

_Ok hijos, los dejo._

_Si, Esme._

Esme se retiro de la habitación y regreso a la planta baja en espera de que su hijo entrara a la casa para consolarlo.

EDWARD POV

Sera mejor que entre, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, si sigo se van a preocupar demasiado.

_¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué traes esa carita? ¿Qué paso?_

_¡Ay mamá! El plan no funciono como planeamos, Bella me rechazo._

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo sé, estaba tan ilusionado._

_¿Quieres platicarme lo que sucedió?_

_Si mamá… _Le platique lo que paso con mi Bella.

_¡Ay hijo, lo siento mucho! Pero yo creo que no te rechazo del todo, yo creo que está confundida y fue duro enterarse de tus sentimientos por ella, pero si ella te pidió tiempo, deberías dárselo, deja que lo piense mejor y puede ser que mañana te de una sorpresa, no te desesperes, ya verás que pronto las cosas mejoraran._

_Tienes razón mamá, muchas gracias... Por cierto ¿Y los chicos?_

_Están en el cuarto de juegos._

_Ok, voy para allá._

_OK hijo, en un rato les aviso para comer. _

_Si mamá, muchas gracias._

Subí al cuarto de juegos donde estaban mis cómplices para platicarles que nuestro plan fracaso… Al llegar al cuarto, todos guardaron silencio.

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Hola!_ Me contestaron todos.

_Por tu cara, deduzco que no te fue muy bien que digamos._

_¿Qué fue lo que paso, primo?_

_No lo sé, eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, yo vi que la idea le gusto mucho, ya que sonreía, pero lo que no me explico porque me rechazo._

_Mira hermano, a lo mejor fue muy impactante para ella enterarse de que te gusta._

_Jasper tiene razón, a lo mejor necesita tiempo para pensarlo y decidirse por ti._

_Así es primo, además le dijiste que tú ya no eres novio de la silicona esa._

_¡Bree! Ya vas a empezar con tus insultos y no pude decirle nada._

_Está bien, pero ya saben que Tanya y sus secuasas o sea sus novias me caen súper mal, pero ya tratare de no insultarlas y ¿Cómo que no le dijiste? ¿Por qué?_

_Es que no me dio chance de decirle, ella no me dejo, casi me rechaza los regalos, tuve que meterlos a su camioneta para evitar que me los regrese, pero después la bese con todas las ganas del mundo._

_Pues creo que ahí está el problema, fue muy impactante saber que tú eres su admirador secreto y súmale el beso._

_Pues si Bree, pero no me aguante las ganas de besarla, sus labios me tentaron, pero lo mejor de todo es que no me rechazo el beso, ella me correspondió._

_Ahí está, por lo menos no te rechazo del todo._

_Tranquilo Eddie, mejor trabajemos en otra idea para conquistarla y la usamos mañana._

_Voy a hacer de cuenta una vez más que no escuche Eddie y continuo, además, ella fue la que me pidió tiempo y mañana no podemos hacer nada, ya que tenemos la práctica de deportes fuera de la escuela._

_¡Uy, ni modo! Y pues no te va a quedar de otra que darle tiempo, además será mejor que no la presiones, sino se va a confundir más._

_Yo le dije que le iba a dar el tiempo que ella necesitara, pero eso sí, mañana mismo le digo que Tanya y yo terminamos para que si su confusión va de ese lado, lo vaya descartando. _

_Sí, pero saben que… mejor dejémonos de tristezas y mejor veamos una peli…_

_Bree tiene razón arriba ese ánimo, por cierto primo ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana a tu practica? Es que me quedo sola y me aburro._

_Está bien, además Emmett y Jasper también me acompañaran a nuestro paseo escolar._

_Ok, ahora veamos esa película que quieren._

Nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas hasta que mi madre nos llamo para comer, una vez abajo…

_¿Cómo te sientes Edward?_

_Ya me siento mejor mamá._

_Qué bueno hijo, te prepare tu platillo favorito, así que animo…_

_Gracias ma._

Después de la comida nos fuimos a jugar jenga, estábamos tan divertidos que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora hasta que llego mi papá y este nos hablo para qué bajáramos a cenar, eran las 9:00 p.m.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, le platique a mi padre que no me fue como yo esperaba, pero él me pidió paciencia, espero tener lo suficiente y no desesperarme, luego de la cena mis padres se quedaron en la sala y regresamos a la sala de juegos y ahora tomamos el uno, estábamos tan divertidos hasta que mamá nos interrumpió.

_Chicos por favor no vayan a salir…_

_¿Qué pasa mamá?_

_Es que está ocurriendo un pequeño incidente allá abajo y es mejor que no bajen para evitar que esto se haga más grande._

_¿Es grave tía?_

_No querida, tú tío ya lo está controlando o eso espero, mejor bajo a ayudarle._

_OK mamá, pero si necesitan ayuda nos gritan._

Mi madre salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación y nosotros seguimos jugando pero de pronto escuchamos un vidrio rompiéndose y el grito de mi madre y bajamos corriendo, al llegar me encontré a Tanya completamente borracha junto a Jessica y Lauren, aunque estas estaban más sobrias que Tanya.

_¡Edwaaaardddd! Sal a verme… Por favor mi amorrrrr… _

_¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir en esas condiciones? ¿Acaso está loca o que le pasa?_

_¡Jasperrrr! Dile a Eddie que sha… shalga a… ¿A qué amiga?_

_¡A ver a Tanya tontaaaa!_

_¡A sí! Tienes razón… ¡Jaspeeerrrr! Avishaaaleee a Eddie que Tanyyaaa quiere verlo._

_¡Que vergüenza! Carslie, Esme les pido una disculpa, nunca pensé que Lauren viniera en esas condiciones, discúlpenla._

_No te preocupes Jasper, tú no tienes la culpa, ella está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace._

_¡Emmett! Shal amorrrrrrrrrrrrr… Te aamoooo… ¡Hablaaleeee a Eddie! ¡Dileeee… que regresheeeeee con ellaaaa! ¡Mi amiguish lo ama…!_

_¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! Esta vez Jessica si se paso de la raya, ahorita me va a escuchar…_

_No Emmett, no salgas déjalas que sigan con su espectáculo, ya se cansaran de esperar._

_Saben que chicos, mejor si deberían salir a calmar a sus novias, jejejjeee… _

_No te burles de nosotros._

_No me burlo, Jajajjaaa… Bueno solo un poquito, Jajajjaaa… _

_Mamá mejor vamos a salir a calmarlas, sino jamás se van a ir, son capaces de terminar de romper tu ventanal._

_Está bien hijo, pero tengan cuidado…_

_Si mamá…_

Salimos los tres a calmarlas, al vernos se les iluminaron los ojos a las tres, pero al ver nuestras caras serías se calmaron un poco.

_¡Oppsss! Jessy… Creo que eshtamosss een poblemash…_

_¡Uyyy…! Creo que shiiii…_

_¿Tanya me puedes explicar que significa todo esto?_

_Esh que… he venido a que me perdoneshhh… ¡Te amooo… Regreshaaa conmigoooooooooooo!_

_Tanya tu sabes que no puedo regresar contigo, ya te dije que no te quiero, no quiero que te humilles de esta manera ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?_

_No me imporshta, lo único q quiero esh que regreshesss conmigo._

_Entiende Tanya, yo amo a otra mujer._

_Noooo… Yo solo te quiero a tiiiiii… Mi dignidad no meee imporshta… _

No podía creer la actitud de Tanya, pero mis amigos tampoco la estaban pasando tan bien que digamos.

EMMETT POV

Me dio mucha pena esta situación, no puedo creer que Jessica se haya prestado para este espectáculo de mal gusto, no puedo creer que sus padres no se hayan dado cuenta de que estuvieran bebiendo alcohol, pero esta es la ultima que le paso, ya no más.

_¡Jessica!_

_¡Hola mi amorrr!_

_¡Que amor ni que nada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así? ¡Estas ebria, por dios! ¿Que no tienes tantita vergüenza? _

_Nooo… Yo solo queríaaaa darte el beshiito de lash buenash noshes._

_¡Jessica ya estoy harto de ti, de tu manera de comportarte, de cómo tratas a las demás personas, ya estoy harto de esta relación!_

_¿Por que dishes eso?_

_Lo digo, porque ya no te soporto, perdóname que te lo diga de esta manera pero espero que lo entiendas, lo nuestro se acabo._

_¿Eshtash terminando conmigo?_

_Así es Jessica, nuestro noviazgo se acabo, a partir de hoy ya no somos nada._

_¡Nooo…! ¿Porshque? Tu no puedesh dejarme, nosh queremosh._

_No Jessica, yo acabo de descubrir que no te quiero, es más, nunca te quise, solo me deje llevar por tu belleza y el por el que dirán en la escuela, nada más, así que ahora mismo te llevo a tu casa para informarles a tus padres que nuestro noviazgo se termino._

_¡No mi amor! No me dejesh, tu no, tu eres lo másh importante para mi…_

_Te pido de favor que no me llames amor, a partir de ahora solo dime Emmett, vámonos._

_Eshta bien, pero lushare para que regreshes conmigo, Emmett McCarthy._

_Si lo que tu digas, aja… como no._

Agarre a Jessica y la lleve a mi Jeep Wrangler 28 crd Rubicon color blanco, esperando que no se le ocurra vomitarlo, porque si no la odiaría toda la vida, nada más toco el asiento y se quedo profundamente dormida, así que me acerque a los chicos.

_Esme, Carslie, les pido nuevamente una disculpa por este numerito, pero no se preocupen, yo llevo a Jessica a su casa._

_OK, hijo cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana, no olvides llamarnos cuando llegues._

_Claro y hasta mañana._

Una vez que me despedí, me dirigí a la casa de Jessica, ahora si se iban a enterar de la clase de hija que tienen.

JASPER POV

Estaba sumamente apenado con Esme y Carslie, era increíble lo que hicieron estas mujeres, como se les pudo ocurrir emborracharse y venir a armar este espectáculo en la casa de mi amigo, pero tenían que acompañarla en su dolor como buenas comadres que son, pero solo para eso se reunían…

_¡Lauren!_

_¡Mi amorrrshito! Esh la primera vesh que me llamash por mi nombre._

_¡Pues no estoy muy contento que digamos! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti!_

_¡No digash eso! Yo te amooo y musho!_

_Pues no se nota, además ya estoy harto de tus niñerías, así que terminamos._

_¿Qué? ¡Noooo…! Yo te amo y tu me amash…_

_Yo no te amo, en realidad nunca te ame, así que te pido de favor que no me busques y que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en la escuela, ya no quiero tener contacto contigo, esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Nooo… te promeshto que voy a cambiar… Si, por ti lo hago._

_Ya no más Lauren, esto se acabo y ahorita mismo te llevo a tu casa, te voy a entregar a tus padres y de paso les informo que lo nuestro se acabo._

La lleve a mi auto, rogándole a dios que no vaya a vomitar en mi precioso Mercedes S600 E-Guard color negro, pero afortunadamente se quedo dormida.

_Esme, Carslie, Bree, yo también me retiro, voy a llevar a Lauren a su casa, perdón por el espectáculo que acaba de armar._

_Descuida Jasper, sabemos que esto no fue su culpa._

_Gracias._

_De nada y cuídate mucho, por favor, llámanos cuando llegues a tu casa, queremos saber que llegaste con bien._

_OK, cuando llegue les marco, gracias nuevamente._

_Cuídate._

Rápidamente encendí mi auto y me fui rumbo a la casa de Lauren.

EDWARD POV

Estaba muy avergonzado con mis padres, Tanya si que estaba loca de remate, como se le ocurrió romper el ventanal de la casa de mi madre, tanto que le costó conseguir el vidrio que tenía, ahora tenía que juntar dinero para pagárselo y todo por culpa de Tanya y sus amigas, creo que con esto mis amigos ahora si las dejan definitivamente, es que se veían muy enojados.

Tanya estaba hincada, sollozando y abrazada fuertemente a mis piernas.

_Tanya levántate por favor._

_Eshtá bien, sholo porque tu me lo pidesh… _

_Ahora dime una razón lógica del porque te haces esto, ¿Te diste cuenta de que rompiste el ventanal favorito de mi mamá?_

_¡Oppss! Lo siento suegritaaa… No quishe hasherlo she lo juro y eshtoy hashiendo eshto porque te amo másh que a mi propia vida._

_Entiende, déjame ser feliz con la mujer que amo, escúchame bien, no quiero que te metas más en mi vida, lo nuestro se acabo y no tiene remedio._

_Pero sho shi te amo._

_Pero yo no te amo, entiéndelo, ya no sé como explicártelo ni como decírtelo, pero yo no quiero nada contigo, que ya no me interesas, ya no me gustas, yo no te amo, no siento nada por ti, sé que es muy cruel que te lo diga así, pero tienes que entenderlo, así que será mejor que te vayas y ya no te metas en mi vida._

_¡No Edward! Vuelve conmigo, nadie te va a amar mejor que sho, entiéndeme, no puedo estar lejosh de ti, eresh mi shol, mi amor._

Me estaba enojando, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a esta mujer que ya no siento nada por ella, que estoy harto de que me acose todo el tiempo. Estaba pensando la manera de cómo hacerle entender que lo nuestro se acabo, está muerto y enterrado, cuando mi hermosa prima me dijo…

_¡Ay ya me harte de esta silicona! ¡Edward quítate de ahí!_

Solo me dio chance de hacerme a un lado cuando de pronto abrió la manguera y baño a Tanya…

_¡Ay no me mojes! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca? ¡Está muy fría!_

_Pues haber si así se te baja un poco la borrachera y nos dejas de molestar que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer._

_Eddie dile algo._

_Yo no le voy a decir nada a mi prima, tú te lo buscaste al venir en estas condiciones y a dañar mi casa._

_Hijo será mejor que llame a los padres de Tanya y que vengan por ella, es muy peligroso que maneje en ese estado, además no sería bueno que tú la llevaras._

_Tienes razón papá, el teléfono de su casa está anotado en el directorio._

_¡Noooo…! Por favor no le digan a mis padres, créanme que ya se me bajo la borrachera con la bañada que me dio su sobrina._

_No podemos hacer eso Tanya, si te pasara algo en el camino, nos sentiríamos culpables, asi que en este momento llamare a tu padre y no hay discusión._

_Pero me va a matar._

_Lo siento, pero debiste pensarlo antes de venir a mi casa._

Mi padre se metió a llamarles a los padres de Tanya.

_Ahora si estoy en problemas. _Fue lo unico que pudo decir Tanya.

CARSLIE POV

Esto si fue el colmo, aun no puedo creer que mi casa este dañada por una muchacha que se dice estar enamorada de mi hijo, así que decidí marcarle a los padres de Tanya para que vengan por ella y la pongan en su lugar, nos es posible que siga acosando a mi hijo, por ahora fue esto, no quiero que después le haga daño a mi hijo o a Bella, ya que los celos pueden ser malos consejeros.

_Buenas noches, casa de la Familia Denali ¿En que le puedo ayudar?_

_Buenas noches, habla el Dr. Carslie Cullen, me podría comunicar con el Sr. Denali, por favor._

_Claro que si, en un momento por favor._

_Gracias._

Estuve esperando un rato hasta que finalmente el Sr. Denali me contesto.

_¡Hola Dr. Cullen! ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

_¡Hola! Buenas noches, el motivo de mi llamada es para pedirle de favor que venga a buscar a su hija a mi casa._

_Pero mi hija tiene su propio auto y ella puede venir a la casa._

_El problema es ese, que su hija esta ebria y no puedo permitir que maneje hasta su casa._

_¿Qué? ¿Mi hija ebria? Pero es imposible._

_Lamentablemente no lo es, mi hijo término su relación con su hija, ella está deprimida, así que vino a mi casa junto con Lauren y Jessica que venían en el mismo estado que Tanya, pero Jasper y Emmett las llevaron a su casa, pero como mi hijo no bajaba, su hija tomo una piedra y rompió el ventanal de mi casa._

_¡Oh, por dios! Voy para allá._

Después de la llamada fui a buscar unas toallas para Tanya, porque seguramente tendrá frio.

_Ya esta, tu padre viene en un momento, mientras tanto sécate y pasemos a la sala para que te tomes un café bien cargado para bajar esa borrachera que tienes._

_Si Dr. Cullen y discúlpeme no quise dañar su casa a propósito._

_Descuida, eso tiene solución, pero debes aceptar la decisión de cualquier persona aunque eso implique dejarlo ir, el amar a una persona puede implicar que la dejes ser feliz con quien esa persona quiera, recuerda que el amor es de dos no de uno._

Tanya se quedo meditando lo que dije, a los 5 minutos su padre llego, que por cierto no venía muy contento que digamos.

_¿Dónde estás Tanya?_

_Estoy aquí papá, en la sala._

_Buenas noches a todos._

_Buenas noches. _Todos contestamos a pesar de que no eran tan buenas.

_Me puedes explicar todo este numerito que armaste con las borrachas de tus amigas, por dios hija como se te ocurrió hacer semejante barbaridad._

_Perdón papá, es que estoy tan dolida que se me hizo fácil tomar alcohol para ahogar mis penas, es que yo quiero que Edward regrese conmigo pero el está empeñado en conquistar a otra y eso no lo puedo permitir._

El papá de Tanya dejo de gritarle.

_Hija escúchame, uno a veces se siente muy lastimado cuando una relación termina pero debes entender que es mejor que tu pareja sea sincera y no que te engañe haciéndote creer en algo falso, en algo que ya no existe, es mejor decir la verdad que seguir cultivando un amor que ya no se siente y que a la larga solo te va a afectar a ti, ya verás que el tiempo lo cura todo._

_Está bien, tratare de darle su espacio a Edward._

_En cuanto al ventanal yo le pagare los daños._

_No es necesario Sr. Denali._

_Claro que sí, es más Tanya es la que se los va a pagar, ella tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, así que desde mañana ella trabajara todas las tardes en mi empresa y el pago que reciba será para pagar el ventanal, es para que aprenda a que uno tiene que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, solo le pido de favor que nos mande la factura para pagarla, si es tan amable._

_Si, descuide, nosotros le haremos llegar la factura._

_Y usted jovencita, además de trabajar conmigo, está castigada, así que cuando lleguemos a la casa, me entrega el celular, la computadora, su ipod, las llaves de su auto y no podrá salir de compras por un mes._

_¡Pero papá! Es mucho._

_Nada de papá, así que agarre sus cosas y nos vamos de inmediato para la casa, el chofer se llevara tu auto y nosotros nos vamos en el mío, y si sigue repelando no será un mes, serán 4 meses, así que mejor cállese._

_Dr. Cullen, le pido que disculpe a mi hija una vez más, esto no volverá a suceder._

_Descuide, el incidente ya paso y lo bueno que no paso a mayores._

EDWARD POV

Después de que Tanya se fue, sonó el teléfono y era mi amigo Jasper.

_Mama, era Jasper, dice que acaba de llegar a casa._

_OK hijo, solo falta Emmett._

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y esta vez era Emmett.

_Tía, ya llamo Emmett para avisar que llego bien a su casa._

_OK, hijos, ahora si ya hay que ir a descansar._

Cada uno nos fuimos a descansar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que mañana me tendría que levantar temprano para ir a la excursión de deportes.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que era eso, así que me apure a arreglarme para ir a desayunar y a apurar a Bree, una vez listos nos fuimos a la escuela a la espera de la excursión…

BELLA POV

Hoy era el día de la excursión de deportes, estaba muy nerviosa y no sé el porqué, esta vez estacione mi camioneta lo más lejos posible de todos los demás autos, ya que quería tener un momento para relajarme, porque si me veían de esta manera iban a comenzar el ataque de preguntas y la verdad no estoy de humor para eso.

Una vez calmada me acerque al autobús, salude a mis amigos, no pude evitar voltear hacia Edward, ya que desde que me rebelo que él era mi admirador secreto, no he podido dejar de pensar en él, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de empezar una relación con él, porque eso significaría tener que revelarle mi secreto y aun no me siento lista para ello, además sé que si lo hago será el fin de mi vida privada y por lo tanto los dos viviríamos el acoso de la prensa, aunque pensé que podría andar con el sin revelarle que yo soy su patinadora preferida, pero luego lo pensé mejor, porque no sabría como explicarle que las tardes las tengo ocupadas para mis entrenamientos y eso sería engañarlo y si él se enterara jamás podría perdonarme que no confiara en él.

Edward se me quedaba viendo y yo me sentía muy nerviosa, y por lo tanto, me sonrojaba, esto no los pasaron por alto Ángela y Ben, y lo que quería evitar se fue el caño.

_¿Qué tienes Bella? Te siento muy tensa._

_No, no es nada, es solo tu imaginación._

_Bella, te conocemos muy bien y sabemos perfectamente cuando algo te afecta._

_¡Ay, está bien! Yo a ustedes jamás les puedo ocultar algo. _

_Haber platícanos y si te podemos ayudar no lo dudes._

_Amigos lo que me pasa es que ya se quien es mi admirador secreto y no se imaginan quien es._

_Y ¿Quién es?_

_Es… Es Edward Cullen._

_¿Qué? _Mis amigos no pudieron evitar gritar y todos voltearon a vernos hasta el dueño de mis suspiros, él me dedico mi sonrisa favorita y yo sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

_Tranquilos, no griten que media escuela ya volteo a vernos._

_Perdón amiga, pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y me imagino que lo aceptaste ¿Verdad?_

_No, es que yo me quede en shock y lo rechace._

_¿Qué tu hiciste que? ¿Por qué?_

_Es que si tengo un noviazgo con él significa que tengo que decirle mi secreto y aun no me siento lista para ello, además el me dijo que me daba el tiempo que yo quisiera para pensarlo pero tengo miedo a que en ese tiempo él deje de quererme. _

_Ay amiga yo te aconsejo que le digas la verdad y seas feliz con él, llevas enamorada de él mucho tiempo y ya era justo que seas felizmente correspondida._

_Si, lo sé, pero recuerdas que aun existe Tanya._

_Bueno, pero a lo mejor ya la corto y tu aquí dándote golpes de pecho y sufriendo por ella sabiendo perfectamente que no se lo merece, te ha hecho mucho daño y ya es hora que le regreses un poquito del dolor que te ha causado._

_Angie sabes que yo no soy así._

_Tienes razón no me hagas caso, además es mejor saber si el ya la dejo para que no te conviertas en una baja novios._

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversación cuando el profesor nos llamo.

_Chicos vayan subiendo al autobús por favor, es hora de irnos._

Todos respondieron y fueron subiendo poco a poco, pero yo no quería ir sola así que…

_Amigos ¿Me pueden acompañar al viaje? Es que no quiero ir sola._

_Está bien amiga, además una ida de pinta no nos afectara mucho que digamos._

_Gracias amigos, los quiero._

Al subir al camión, el maestro nos dio las indicaciones de nuestra excursión, pero no nos dijo a que lugar íbamos a ir, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentí que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía que era eso, estaba muy inquieta y entre más tiempo pasaba mas nervios sentía, el camino cada vez se me hacía más conocido, ahora no me cabía la menor duda, íbamos a ir a la pista de patinaje Highland Ice Arena, ahora si estaba perdida.

_¿Bella ya viste para donde vamos?_

_Sí, me siento muy nerviosa y si me descubren, ahí están todos mis premios._

_Tranquila no creo que te descubran, además puedes actuar como siempre._

_Tienes razón, tratare de calmarme._

_Si vemos que las cosas se ponen difíciles nos salimos y le decimos que te sientes mal o haber que le inventamos._

_OK, muchas gracias._

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía calmarme por más que quisiera, no sabía cómo me iba a escapar de esta, ya que si nos ponen a patinar no creo poder resistir no hacerlo, el patinaje es mi vida, es mi mayor sueño, se que con Edward me aguante pero dos veces ya es demasiado, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegando a la pista hasta que el maestro llamo nuestra atención.

_Jóvenes, antes de que entremos a la pista de hielo, es necesario que se comporten, recuerden que es un lugar que debe respetarse, es el santuario de muchas deportistas que ustedes admiran y no quiero que nos nieguen la entrada en otra ocasión, entendieron. _

_Si profesor._

_Angie ahora si estoy perdida._

_Tranquila, dijo que era probable, no es nada seguro, además no pidió la ropa correcta para este deporte._

_Sabes que no es necesario, pero te tengo una mala noticia, si pidió que trajéramos ropa elástica y la traigo debajo de mi blusa y mi pantalón._

_¡Uy ahora si estas perdida!_

_¡Angie!_

_No es cierto amiga, además puedes sufrir una lesión en el tobillo imaginario y asunto arreglado._

_Tienes razón._

_Ahora si podemos bajar y entrar._

Todos entramos en orden, yo estaba más que nerviosa, porque esta pista es mi segundo hogar, al llegar al lugar nos estaba esperando mi entrenadora, ahora si me quería morir.

_Hola chicos, bienvenidos a la pista de patinaje Highland Ice Arena, mi nombre es Heidi y yo soy la entrenadora de…_

Todos mis compañeros de la escuela no dejaron terminar a Heidi.

… _Alice Brandon, Ibell Volturi y Rosalie Hale._

_Wow, veo que están bien informados, jejejjeee… Así es soy la entrenadora de ellas, como verán en esta vitrina tenemos algunos premios de Alice, esta puerta que tenemos aquí es su camerino, en la que sigue tenemos algunos premios de Rose y su camerino es este, por ultimo esta es la vitrina de todos los premios de Ibell, ya que como sabrán no se sabe nada de su vida privada y su camerino es este._

_¿Qué tanto tienen aquí dentro?_

_Pues tienen sus trajes, sus patines para la competencia, su ropa para los ensayos entre otras cosas personales._

_¿Podríamos entrar a los camerinos?_

_No, es imposible, ya que ellas son las únicas que tienen llave de sus camerinos, así que es imposible y para antes que pregunten, no voy a revelar nada de la vida privada de mis patinadoras, porque son mis amigas y respeto la decisión de cada una de ellas._

_Bueno es una lástima._

_Ahora si gustan vamos al borde de la pista._

Todos fueron y yo me quede al último junto con mis amigos y Heidi.

_¿Qué es todo esto Heidi? ¿Tú lo sabías?_

_Claro que no nena, yo me acabo de enterar hace 5 minutos, no sé nada de esto, lo único que me pidieron es que le diera la bienvenida a un grupo escolar y ya, si hubiera sabido que era tu grupo te aviso con tiempo, también me acabo de enterar que Ali y Rose van a hacer una demostración para tu grupo pero ellos no saben._

_¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me dijeron nada?_

_Es que ellas tampoco sabían que escuela iba a venir, lo único que ellas me dijeron es que un amigo del tío de Rosalie le pidió el favor de que si podía conseguir a las patinadoras más famosas de Seattle para una demostración del deporte, además si ellas hubieran sabido que era tu grupo te hubieran avisado ¿No crees?_

_Tienes razón Heidi, ellas me dijeron que tenían una exhibición para un grupo escolar pero que no sabían que escuela era, solo que el tío de Rose les pidió el favor y ellas aceptaron, perdona mi mal humor, es que ando muy nerviosa. _

_No te preocupes, es mejor que no nos vean juntas porque si no pueden sospechar algo._

_Tienes razón._

Ambas bajamos serías hasta la pista, Heidi empezó a hablar…

_Para empezar el patinaje artístico sobre hielo es un deporte musical de invierno que consiste en realizar piruetas, giros y acrobacias patinando sobre una superficie de hielo y que son valoradas por unos jueces siguiendo un código de puntuación. Hay competiciones tanto en el área individual masculina y femenina como de parejas*._

_Les pedí el favor a dos chicas de una de mis clases para que me ayudaran con una demostración de lo que es el patinaje artístico individual, con ustedes... Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon._

Cuando todos escucharon los nombres de mis amigas empezaron a emocionarse, todos gritaban, chiflaban, ya que eran admiradas por la mayoría de mis compañeros, estaban tan emocionados que le costó al profesor de deportes calmarlos.

_Hola chicos, bienvenidos a nuestra pista de patinaje. _Dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

_Así es chicos, bienvenidos. _Dijo muy contenta Rose.

De repente mis amigas voltearon hacia mí y se sorprendieron al verme en el grupo, estaban preguntándome que onda y que hacia aquí con la mirada, estaban haciendo lo más discretas posibles, yo solo pude hacerles entender que guardaran silencio y que actuaran como si no me conocieran. Estaban tan entretenidas conmigo que no escucharon una pregunta que les hicieron.

_¿Ibell va a venir?_ Pregunto la tonta de Tanya, si supiera…

_Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? _

No pude evitar reírme, pero la tonta de Tanya me escucho y se enojo, se que con esto va a tratar de hacerme algo, pero no importa, ya que tuve el gusto de burlarme.

_Si, pregunte que si Ibell iba a venir._

_No, lamentablemente ella no pudo asistir el día de hoy con nosotros pero les envía saludos, pero pudimos sacar sus patines de competencia de su camerino, para que pueden verlos._

Cuando vi mis patines en las manos de mis amigas casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión, no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a tomar mis preciados patines.

_¡Wow! ¿Podemos tocarlos? _Con la mirada que les eche logre hacerles entender que ni de broma se los dieran a la tonta de Tanya, capaz y me da mala suerte en mis competencias.

_No, lo lamento, solo pueden verlos, como sabrán estos patines valen una fortuna por ser de una de las mejores estrellas del hielo, además nos mataría porque son exclusivos para competencias._

_Bueno chicas ¿Nos pueden demostrar que hacen en una práctica? Primero tu Rose y después Alice._

_Claro Heidi. _Contestaron ambas.

Rose se desplazó muy delicadamente por toda la pista, luego dio dos saltos y varios giros provocando la emoción de todos los presentes, luego siguió Alice y ella nos enseño un fragmento de una nueva rutina que le estaba enseñando el coreógrafo dando varios giros y saltos muy impresionantes, al finalizar todos aplaudieron.

_Muy bien chicas, estuvieron geniales, muchas gracias._

_De nada Heidi._

Mis amigas tenían el ego por los aires, las conocía muy bien, ellas adoraban que las adularan, pero de lo que me pude percatar es que Rose y Alice no se habían dado cuenta de que Jasper y Emmett estaban aquí, ya que habían acompañado a Edward.

_Bueno chicos como práctica de campo nos van a prestar unos patines que normalmente rentan, vayan por ellos a la recepción._

Todos se emocionaron aunque algunos tenían cara de pánico como yo, porque seguramente ellos jamás han pisado una pista y yo estaba aterrada porque me iban a obligar a patinar y no creo poder fingir esta vez, porque cuando piso el hielo es como si me convirtiera en otra persona, es decir, me convierto en Ibell.

_Chicos les sugiero que pidan su número exacto, por favor no vayan a pedir un numero más chico porque les pueden lastimar y los traen con cuidado, no se vayan a cortar._

Todos salimos rumbo a la recepción, yo iba con Angie y Ben cuando de pronto sentí como me empujaban y termine en el suelo, me dio mucho coraje porque fue la tonta de Tanya, ya que volteo a verme con una sonrisa burlona, pero me calme, no quería armar un escándalo en este momento, así que me levante del suelo y seguí mi camino, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Le mande un mensaje de texto a Kate que era la chica recepcionista, ella era una de las pocas personas que sabía mi verdadero nombre y este decía.

(Inicio de los mensajes de texto)

Hola Kate, soy Bella, te acuerdas de la persona que te platique que le gusta molestarme en la escuela, bueno pues ella se llama Tanya, es la rubia más alta de las tres que van para la recepción, ya me harte de que me deje en ridículo en frente de todos, así que me puedes hacer el favor de darle los patines con la navaja floja y unas agujetas muy largas.

Claro que si nena, ya era hora que tomaras venganza, con mucho gusto te ayudo, jajajjaaa…

Muchas gracias Kate, te debo una.

(Fin de los mensajes de texto)

Después me apresure a llegar a la recepción, mientras tanto tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no era la angelical si no una traviesa de la cual Angie se percato.

_¿Qué estas tramando?_

_Jajajjaaa… Ya lo veras Angie._

_Sabes que en ocasiones me das miedo._

_Jajajjaaa… Créeme que tu también lo vas a disfrutar y mucho._

Al llegar Kate me dio los patines que estaban defectuosos, pero que no lo parecían, porque lucían como nuevos, no tenían rasguños ni estaban manchados y los que le dieron a Tanya estaban feos en cuanto a la vista pero eran mucho mejores que los que yo tenía y yo me saque de onda pero ella me dijo espérate tantito, tiene que morder el anzuelo y dicho y hecho.

_¡Oye tu ratón de biblioteca! ¡Dame esos patines! Tú debes tener estos porque son igual de feos que tu._

Cuando termino de decir su frase me arrebato los patines que yo traía y me dio los feos a sus ojos, esta vez no me afecto sus palabras porque había mordido el anzuelo como dijo Kate, ahora iba mi revancha.

_Como quieras Tanya, son todos tuyos._

Ella se fue muy contenta por su nueva adquisición, yo solo pude reírme y decir…

_Que empiece la función._

Todos nos colocamos los patines, yo fingí en no saber colocarlos muy bien, así que me tome mi tiempo, porque se supone que no tengo idea de los deportes, Tanya estaba batallando con sus patines, yo solo reía y se volvió a dar cuenta.

_Profesor._

_Si Tanya ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_¿No cree que sería ideal que Bella haga su prueba especial que había comentado para que pasara la materia en este momento?_

_¿Qué? _

Alice, Rose y Heidi voltearon a ver sorprendidas por lo que decía Tanya y me vieron con angustia

_Puede ser buena idea Srita. Denali._

_Bella entra a la pista._

_Pero profesor… usted sabe que no soy… soy buena en los deportes y… _Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir de esta.

_Y nada Bella, entra a la pista, hoy te voy a evaluar._

_Jajajjaaa… La tonta Swan tiene miedo._

_Profesor no me haga esto, puedo hacer un trabajo escrito, por favor. _Seguía rogando para que el profesor se compadeciera de mí_._

_No sería justo profesor, todos ya hicimos la prueba física, ella la tiene que hacer ¿O el ratón de biblioteca tiene miedo?_

Mis amigas estaban que reventaban de coraje al escuchar los insultos que me decía Tanya, es que no era lo mismo que se los platicara a que lo escucharan, en eso Edward se me acerco y me dijo…

_Tú puedes Bella, recuerda nuestra cita._

_¿De que cita hablan?_

_¡Qué te importa Tanya! Eso es asunto de Bella y mío o no les has dicho que terminamos y que estoy completamente enamorado de Bella, que te cambie por ella._

_¿Qué? _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todos estaban sorprendidos.

_Así es Bella, termine mi relación con Tanya por ti._

_Esta si no te la perdono Swan, esta humillación te va a costar caro._

_Señoritas dejen de pelear y no nos pongan en vergüenza, así que Srita. Swan a la pista ahora._

_Pero profe…_

_Swan te reto a entrar a la pista, la que logre estar más tiempo de pie gana ¿O me tienes miedo?_

_¡Miedosa! ¡Miedosa! ¡Miedosa!... _

Todos los que apoyaban a Tanya se estaban burlando de mí, Kate al escuchar la burla se acerco para ver que pasaba, ella se puso sería al ver que el motivo de las burlas era yo, en ese momento sentí un coraje en mi pecho y no aguante más…

_¡Ya cállense todos! ¡Ya estoy harta de que me insultes todo el tiempo y ahora te voy a demostrar que no soy ninguna miedosa! ¡Acepto tu reto! ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, a partir de hoy van a conocer a la verdadera Bella! Pero la que reta es la que empieza. _

Todos se sorprendieron porque era la primera vez que me defendía en publico, Alice, Heidi, Rose, Angie y Ben estaban sonriendo, porque sabían perfectamente que iba a ganar el reto.

Tanya se hizo la valiente y fue directo a la pista pero me di cuenta que sus patines estaban mal amarrados.

_Tanya deberías amarrarte bien esos patines._

_Están bien puestos._

Se fue metiendo a la pista, pero se iba tambaleando porque sus patines eran los que no servían.

_Si tú lo dices, pero te recomiendo que los ajustes mejor porque te puedes…_

_¡Auch!_

… _Caer._

Intento pararse y se volvió a caer, lo intento muchas veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, para ese entonces todos se estaban riendo de ella, la última vez que lo intento se abrió de piernas y se le veía una cara de espanto porque no sabía qué hacer y lamentablemente se lastimo una pierna, ella se puso a llorar del coraje y la vergüenza de que todos se rieran de ella, en ese momento Angie no aguanto más y callo a todos con lo que dijo…

_Es una lástima que la que todo lo puedo hacer no haya estado de pie más de dos segundos en la pista, eres una vergüenza Tanya._

_Es cierto lo que dice Ángela, ahora si Bella es tu turno, con tan solo que te quedes de pie más de 3 segundos habrás ganado lindura. _

No pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que es la primera vez que me decía un halago en frente de mucha gente, me lo dijo sin miedo a que lo escucharan y eso me gusto mucho, mientras el profe. Sacaba a Tanya de la pista me quite el pants y la chamarra para quedarme con la ropa elástica que suelo usar en mis entrenamientos, me amarre el cabello en una cola de caballo, después camine a la pista, entre titubeando, me acerque a Rose y Alice y les dije…

_Ya es hora de revelar mi secreto._

_¿Estás segura?_

_Completamente ¿Me ayudan al final de mi demostración?_

_Claro que sí. _Me contestaron mis amigas.

Ya estaba decidido, hoy saldría a la luz la verdadera identidad de Ibell Volturi, así que agarre velocidad y comencé a patinar sin ninguna dificultad, solo podía escuchar frases como ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? ¿Bella esta patinando? ¡Oh, por dios! Deje de escucharlos para concentrarme mejor, cuando hice dos saltos solo pude escuchar aplausos y gritos de emoción, luego de terminar me acerque a mis compañeros.

_Chicos y chicas… Ante ustedes tienen a la famosa…_Dijo Heidi.

_Ibell Volturi. _A completaron Rose y Alice.

Todos estaban estupefactos, no podían creer lo que escucharon, la única que rompió el silencio fue Tanya.

_¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Bella no puede ser Ibell._

_¿Acaso no te suena el parecido del nombre de Bella con Ibell? Ya que si a Isabella le quitamos el sa después de la I y la ultima a de mi nombre se forma Ibell y Volturi es el apellido de unos tíos que viven en Italia._

_Pero si Ibell tiene ojos castaños y tu verdes._

_Eso se puede solucionar._

En la cara de ellos me quite mis pupilentes y todos se asombraron más.

_Como ya te había dicho, eso se puede solucionar con unos pupilentes, desde que me conocen los he usado, pero en realidad mi color natural de ojos son cafés chocolate. _

_¡He estado maltratando a mi patinadora favorita, no puedo creerlo!_

_Así es Tanya, has estado insultando y sobajando a tu patinadora favorita._

_¡Ay amiga! Ya era hora que lo revelaras._

_Me da gusto por ti Bella._

Voltee a ver a Edward y el estaba sacado de onda, tenía la cara de no creérselo, no podía creer que Bella la chica de la cual está enamorado fuera Ibell Volturi, su patinadora favorita, me sentí mal por mentirle, pero ya después hablaría con él, estaba perdida en la mirada de Edward hasta que mi entrenadora me hablo…

_Para seguir con la demostración y para romper la conmoción ¿Ibell me podrías ayudar con tu increíble espiral? Por favor._

_Claro. _Hice lo que me pidió mientras ella explicaba.

Al terminar les dije a mis amigas…

_¿Ya vieron quienes están ahí?_

_No quienes._

_¡Ay, que observadoras son ustedes!_

_En frente de Heidi, están Jasper y Emmett._

_¿Qué? _Gritaron ambas sonrojándose cuando los vieron, pero Heidi las saco de su ensoñación.

_Ahora Alice me apoyas con una combinación de Triple Lutz y Triple Toe, por favor._

_Si, con gusto. _Ella lo hizo sin problema.

Después de hacerlo Alice le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso a Jasper y él se sonrojo, tenía mucha pena pero sonreía a más no poder.

_Por último Rose me ayudas con un combo de triples con giros, por favor._

_Por supuesto Heidi. _

Al terminar lo suyo se le quedo viendo a Emmett e hizo lo mismo que Alice pero este descaradamente recibió el beso con la mano y se lo coloco en los labios y mi amiga solo se rio.

También pude notar que Edward estaba sonriendo, yo pensé que iba a enojarse por no decirle la verdad y eso me sorprendió, en cambio Bree estaba que brincaba de la alegría, estábamos todos tan callados que Félix rompió el silencio de todos.

_¡Hola a todos! Al parecer llego tarde a la función._

Las chicas al escucharlo se pusieron a gritar muchos piropos, ya que era uno de los chicos más guapos en el mundo del patinaje, el nos saludo de beso y nos abrazo, ya que tenía más de un mes sin vernos, cosa que no le agrado ni un poquito a Jasper, Emmett y mucho menos a Edward, si los ojos de los chicos fueran pistolas mi primo Félix ya estaría muerto.

_¿Qué les parece chicos si para festejar que Ibell revelo su verdadera identidad nos muestran una de sus rutinas usando un traje de competencia?_

_¿Qué tú hiciste qué?_

_Así es Félix, acabo de revelar mi secreto._

_Wow, yo que pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir._

_Yo también lo pensé, pero ya me canse de no ser sincera con los que quiero._

_Bueno chicos, dejen de platicar y luego se ponen al corriente, ¿Me apoyan con una rutina suya?_

_Si, por nosotras no hay problema._

_Y por mi tampoco, así aprovechamos y les mostramos algo de lo que estamos ensayando nosotros Ibell._

_Sí, claro. _

_Bueno chicos en lo que Rose y Alice se cambian, que tal si ustedes dos nos enseñan algo de lo que ensayan._

_Si. _Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

Mis amigas fueron a cambiarse y nosotros hicimos algunas piruetas y acrobacias de gran dificultad, todos estaban sorprendidos, cuando nosotros terminamos, mis amigas estaban listas, así que la primera en comenzar fue Rosalie, mientras yo me iba a mi camerino a ponerme el traje para mi rutina individual y Félix se fue a poner el suyo.

_La primera en salir es Rosalie Hale._

Rosalie traía un vestido azul eléctrico con verde de un solo hombro con pedrería plateada, ella utilizo la canción Song from a secret Garden de Rolf Lovland, su rutina fue maravillosa, ya que no tuvo ninguna caída, sus saltos fueron increíbles, su Triple Loop y su Axel fueron geniales.

_La segunda en salir es Ibell Volturi._

Después me toco a mí, yo llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo de tirantes y guantes largos de color rojo sangre, la canción que elegí fue España Cañí de Pascual Marquina Narro, mi rutina fue difícil, fue una de las más complicadas que me han tocado aprender pero lo logre, mis saltos fueron increíbles y la elasticidad de mis acrobacias le encantaron a los presentes.

_La tercera en participar es Alice Brandon._

En lo que ella hacia su rutina yo aproveche para cambiarme, ya que Félix ya estaba listo con su primer traje, ya que nosotros vamos a debutar con mis compañeros de clase.

Alice uso un vestido negro con lentejuelas del mismo color, era completo de manga larga y de cuello alto y de espalda descubierta, utilizo la canción Dance Macabre de C. Saint-Saens, su rutina fue fantástica, es una de mis favoritas, sus saltos y giros los hizo perfectos y con una elegancia que la caracteriza, sus espirales fueron muy buenos pero el final estuvo de lujo.

_Lo que están a punto de ver nadie lo ha visto jamás, el día de hoy ante ustedes Ibell y Félix se están preparando para incursionar en las competencias de patinaje artístico sobre hielo en pareja, fuerte el aplauso para ellos que nos deleitaran con dos de sus rutinas que han estado preparando durante mucho tiempo._

Félix y yo nos colocamos en medio de la pista, yo estaba muy nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que hacia esto en público, hasta Félix me calmo dándome los ánimos que necesitaba.

_Tranquila nena, hemos entrenado mucho y nos va a salir bien ¿Ok?_

_Tienes razón, hagámoslo._

_Respira hondo y me indicas cuando estés lista para que nos pongan la música._

_Ok._

Hice lo que me dijo…

_Ya estoy lista Félix._

_Perfecto._

Nos pusimos en posición y nos colocaron la música elegida, yo traía puesto un vestido tipo halter color negro y Félix traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga larga color blanco, elegimos la canción de Baby I´m for Real de Michael McDonald, nuestra rutina fue muy romántica, parecía que éramos unos novios romanceando, nuestras acrobacias nos salieron a la perfección, terminamos la rutina abrazados y muy juntos que cuando voltee a ver a Edward tenía una cara de pocos amigos, eso me hizo sentir muy nerviosa ya que los celos que reflejaba eran muy claros, al finalizar todos estallaron en aplausos y luego nos fuimos a cambiar…

EDWARD POV

Como puede ser posible que ese tipo este tocando de más a mi Bella esta sí que no se la paso en cuanto lo vea le voy a reclamar, estaba tan enojado por lo que acababa de ver y mi prima lo noto.

_Edward tranquilo._

_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Qué no viste como ese tipo toco de más a mi Bella?_

_Si lo vi, pero no es para tanto, si no la agarra de donde la agarro la puede tirar ¿Entiendes? Así que cálmate y no vayas a hacer el ridículo._

_Está bien, pero si vuelvo a ver que la toca de más, le voy a reclamar._

_Edward en primer lugar Bella no es tu novia y en segundo lugar vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque van a hacer pareja en las competencias, así que te aguantas o te aguantas._

_¡Ay no es justo! Pero de todos modos le voy a decir que Bella que no está sola y que ella es mía._

_Sí, pero ya cállate, mejor espérate porque te vas a llevar una sorpresita._

_¿Qué sabes?_

_Espérate y ya deja de molestar que tu Bella acaba de llegar a la pista nuevamente, así que déjame disfrutar de mi patinadora favorita._

_Está bien… _

Decidí poner atención, porque a pesar de que mi Bella patinaba con ese se veía hermosa, aun no podía creer que ella era mi Ibell, sí que estoy de suerte…

BELLA POV

Ya estábamos en medio de la pista nuevamente, estábamos listos, así que nos colocamos en posición hasta que la música inundo nuestros oídos, elegimos esta vez la canción Shine on your crazy dimond de Pink Floyd, para esta rutina yo usaba un vestido color blanco con rayas negras y él un pantalón y camisa de mangas largas color negro, esta rutina también era algo, más bien muy romántica, espero que Edward no vuelva a ponerse celoso, aunque me gusto verlo así, nuestra rutina salió increíble fue fantástica, la verdad es una de mis favoritas, la coreografía fue muy fresca, las acrobacias fueron impresionantes pero con lo que no contaba es que Félix me dio un beso en la mejilla, se que él no me lo dio en otro sentido porque él es..

_Fuerte el aplauso para Ibell y Félix Volturi, mejor conocidos como los primos Volturi, que se escuchen los aplausos._

EDWARD POV

_¿Qué? ¿Ellos son primos?_

_Así es primo, que no asociaste los apellidos, Félix es primo de Bella, así que no corres el riesgo de que el te la quiera bajar, además su contacto solo es profesional._

_Wow, que tonto me hubiera visto reclamándole. _

_Ya ves, que bueno que por esta vez me hayas hecho caso. _

Ahora que termine esto voy a hablar con ella, voy a decirle que la amo con todo mi corazón.

BELLA POV

Estaba más tranquila, sentía que el peso que traía sobre mi espalda había desaparecido, me sentía mejor, aunque sé que con esto, todos los que me rechazaban ahora van a estar pegados como lapas a mí, pero sabré como sobrellevarlo. Una vez que termino la ovación hable con mi maestro.

_Bella, tomate el día, has de estar cansada, ha sido muy impresionante este día, así que mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento, igual ustedes chicas nos vemos mañana._

_Gracias Heidi, en verdad necesito descansar pero sobre todo pensar._

_De nada Bella, cuídate y recuerda que el verdadero amor se presenta una vez en la vida, así que aprovéchalo._

Lo que me dijo Heidi me dejo pensando y creo que tiene razón, pero esta vez eche a perder las cosas con Edward y no sé si él realmente pueda perdonarme algún día, así que me dirigí a mi profesor…

_Profesor ¿Puedo retirarme? Es que todo esto ha sido muy difícil, tengo que asimilar lo que ha pasado._

_Tienes razón Bella, descuida ¿Pero quién te va a llevar?_

_Alice y Rose me llevaran a la escuela por mi camioneta y de ahí me iré a descansar._

_OK... Por cieerto has pasado tu examen final, no te preocupes más por ello. _

Salí de la pista y me coloque los protectores de las cuchillas, cuando salí todos querían tomarse fotos conmigo, no tuve más remedio que complacer a mis fans, ya que ellos eran muy importantes para mí, Alice, rose y yo nos tomamos cientos de fotos con mis compañeros, una vez terminada la sesión me fui a mi camerino a cambiarme, ya lista me dirigí a la salida con mis amigas y Félix, estábamos a punto de llegar a los coches cuando me gritan…

EDWARD POV

Estaba estancado en mi lugar, aun seguía sorprendido de saber que Bella era Ibell pero lo estaba asimilando, estaba tan sorprendido que mi prima me saco de mi ensoñación.

_Edward ¿Qué demonios haces parado aquí?_

_¿Qué?_

_Ve tras ella, no seas tonto para desaprovechar la oportunidad que tienes en este momento, ve a consolarla, ella necesita todo el apoyo de mundo en este momento._

_Tienes razón prima, voy con ella._

_Anda córrele y mas te vale que cuando los vuelva a ver ella sea mi prima, porque si no créeme que te hare la vida imposible y sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy enfadosa cuando me lo propongo._

_Está bien, no es necesario que me amenaces._

_Pues movidito que ya te estás tardando._

Estaba llendo rumbo a la salida hasta que Tanya me grito y me detuve.

_¡Edward!_

_¿Qué quieres Tanya?_

_Detente ahí, no vayas tras ella, te lo suplico, regresa conmigo, yo te amo._

_Tanya ya te lo dije muchas veces, yo no te amo, entiéndelo, esta es la última vez que te lo digo, déjame en paz…_

_Pero Edward…_

_Pero nada, así que con permiso, el amor de mi vida me espera._

Ahora sin interrupciones me fui corriendo detrás de ella, al ver que estaba a punto de entrar al auto de su primo, no pude evitarlo y le grite.

_¡Bella, espérame, no te vayas!_

Solo alcance a escuchar que le hablo a Félix.

_¿Me permites un momento primo?_

_Claro prima, pero solo déjame decirte que si en verdad lo amas, date una oportunidad con él, parece ser un chico bueno. _

_Gracias, en un momento nos vamos._

_Descuida, yo te espero el tiempo que necesites._

Solo pude ver a Bella acercarse a mí a paso lento, tenía una carita muy triste que cuando estuvo frente a mi no pude evitar abrazarla, sentí la necesidad de reconfortarla y ella me respondió el abrazo, al poco rato nos separamos.

_¿Cómo estás? _

_Confundida, me siento rara, no sé qué pensar en este momento, siento que un peso se me quito de encima pero a la vez siento que mi tranquilidad se termino, no sé, me siento confundida en ese aspecto._

_Tranquila, ya verás que pronto se va a solucionar todo esto, además recuerda que tus fans te quieren y sabrán respetar tu vida privada ¿No crees?_

_Puede que tengas razón, pero… En este momento me siento mal contigo._

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque fui una tonta que se dejo llevar por sus inseguridades y no fue capaz de ver al chico lindo que me protegió, que me vio cuando era invisible pero sobre todo que amo y lo arruine todo._

_Corrección, te ama, aun no es tarde y no has arruinado nada. _

_De verdad, pero perdóname Edward, es que estaba confundida, tenía miedo de que no me quisieras por ser Bella Swan si no por ser Ibell Volturi, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, es que yo no quería que se acercaran a mi por interés, es por eso que muy pocas personas lo sabían, por eso no merezco…_

Me puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

_Shhh… Tranquila, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, yo te quiero por ser Bella Swan, aunque sé que Ibell está dentro del paquete, yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites y si estar contigo es tener a la prensa encima de nosotros no me importa, ya habrá manera en que nos los quitemos de encima ¿No crees?_

_Jajajjaaa… Tienes razón, te quiero._

_Y yo a ti, ahora me dejas hacerte una pregunta._

_Claro, haz la que quieras, te escucho._

_Bueno… Mmm… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_¿Hablas en serio?_

_No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida._

_Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, te quiero._

_Y yo a ti._

Edward se fue acercado lentamente a mí y me dio un beso que robo el aliento, fue el mejor beso que haya podido recibir en toda mi vida, sus labios son tan dulces, tan cálidos, nos besábamos con tanta ternura sin remordimientos, el beso me supo a gloria, lamentablemente poco a poco nos fuimos quedando sin aire y no nos quedo más remedio que separarnos pero él pego su frente a la mía y nos quedamos así sintiendo el calor del otro…

CONTINUARA…

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, fue el más largo que he escrito, espero cumpla sus expectativas, pues bueno ya se acerca el final de esta historia, así que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.**

***La definición de patinaje artístico sobre hielo lo saque de wikipedia.**

**Cuídense mucho y saludos desde mi hermoso Cancún. XOXOXO**

**Laura Paola.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 14. La revelación publica. **

JASPER POV

Vimos como Edward fue tras su hermosa dama y yo me moría de ganas de ir tras Alice pero tenía miedo a que una chica tan bella y sobre todo famosa no acepte salir con un x en el mundo, se que es una tontería pero la verdad yo la quiero con toda mi alma, estaba tan metido en mi mundo hasta que Emmett me saco de mis ensoñaciones…

_Jasper no se tu, pero yo voy a ir a buscar a Rose y le voy a pedir una cita, no pienso perderla de vista._

_Tienes razón hermano, tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos y esas mujeres lo son._

_Así que…_

_Ay ya dejen de hacer planes y apúrense que si no sus damiselas se van a ir, además tienen que conseguirme un autógrafo de ellas, porque si no les voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos y créanme que no quieren tenerme de enemiga…_

Ambos nos apresuramos a salir pero fuimos interrumpidos por el grito de dos mujeres…

EMMETT POV

_¡Emmett no se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta!_

_¿Y si lo hago que?_

_Como se te ocurre hacerme esta humillación ¡Soy tu novia!_

_No, corrección, ex novia._

_¿Qué?_

_Así es, tú y yo dejamos de ser novios desde ayer y ni lo digas, porque no fue un sueño, si pensaste que lo fue, pues lo siento mucho, porque el ridículo que me hiciste pasar ayer con la borrachera que te metiste junto a tus secuasas, jamás te la voy a perdonar ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir en ese estado a casa de Edward? ¿Sabes que? Mejor deja de hacer numeritos y compórtate como la adulta que estas a punto de convertirte y no como un bebé de 5 años._

_Pero Emmett… Yo…_

_Yo nada Jessica, esta es la última vez que te lo digo, déjame en paz, porque yo pienso ser feliz y conquistar a la hermosa Rosalie, ya que ella si es una rubia natural y se sabe comportar a la altura!_

Sé que fui muy duro y que no debí de decirle esas cosas en frente de todos, pero no tenía opción, tenía que cortar esto de raíz y no crearle falsas ilusiones a Jessica, la deje llorando, pero sé que esas lagrimas son más por la humillación que le hice pasar que por lo que supuestamente ella siente por mí.

Jasper intento ignorar a Lauren pero los gritos que pego lo hicieron detenerse, ya que no quería más problemas con ella…

JASPER POV

_¿Que quieres Lauren?_

_Me vas a dejar aquí sola mientras tú te vas detrás de esa patinadora de quinta._

_Pues a esa patinadora de quinta como tu la llamas era tu patinadora estrella, además no voy a permitir que la insultes, porque ella ahora es el amor de mi vida…_

_No puedo creer que me cambies por esa._

_Pues esa tiene su nombre y se llama Alice, ella si es una mujer de provecho, que prefiere estar haciendo algo de su vida y no estar como tu, gastando el dinero que tus padres no tienen, porque si no lo sabían señores los padres de Lauren están en banca rota._

_¡Cállate Jasper! _

_Me das vergüenza y asco, no puedo creer que prefieras hundir a tus padres en vez de ayudarlos, ellos necesitan que ahorres y eso es lo que menos haces._

_¡Pero si yo te amo!_

_¿Me amas? ¿Estás segura? _

_Si, completamente._

_¿Me amas a mi o a la cartera de mis padres? Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de que planeabas atraparme para casarte conmigo, para sacarme el dinero y dejarme en la ruina, estas muy equivocada, si crees que lo voy a permitir._

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_¿Acaso no has escuchado el dicho que dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?_

_¿Cuándo dije eso?_

_Lo dijiste justo después que llegamos a tu casa, te desperté para sacarte de mi auto y tu dijiste que no te importaba que te amara, si lo único que te interesaba era mi dinero, pero sabes te fallo tu plan, porque de mi familia no veras ni un solo peso, me da pena por tus padres, porque ellos son buenas personas que me pidieron perdón por tu actitud y tu confesión, que ellos no sabían nada pero que se encargarían de corregirte. _

_Bueno no tiene caso seguir fingiendo, mejor me dedico a buscar a otro prospecto._

_¿Y crees que alguien de aquí te va a tomar en serio? Estas mal, mejor me voy con Alice, ella si vale la pena no como otras que ni su nombre es importante de mencionar, hasta nunca Lauren…_

Salí de ahí para alcanzar a mi hermosa duende del hielo…

ROSALIE POV

Aun estaba en shock por Bella pero a la vez muy feliz, porque ahora si no tendrá que llevar una doble vida, sé que es difícil que todo mundo sepa que eres famosa, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlo con el paso del tiempo y si es necesario puedo ayudarla con la prensa, estoy encantada de que por fin mi amiga haya encontrado el amor, pero sobre todo que se haya dado la oportunidad de corresponder ese bello sentimiento, que más yo quisiera poder vivirlo con Emmett, pero no es posible, ya que tiene novia. Estaba en mi mundo cuando un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos…

_¡Rosalie!_

Me gire para ver quién era la persona que me llamaba, lo más seguro es que sea otro de mis fans, pero al ver quien me llamaba me quede de piedra.

_Si._

_¿Emmett?_

_Si, por lo visto sabes quién soy._

_Este… Yo… _Me sonroje terriblemente, yo y mi gran bocota, como se me ocurre decirle su nombre si se supone que no lo conozco del todo, tengo que inventarme algo.

_¿Tu que?_

_Pues si se quién eres, Ibell me lo dijo, por si no lo recuerdas Ibell es Bella y ella los menciona seguido por ser amigos del amor de su vida, o sea Edward._

_Ahhh… Yo pensaba que…_

_¿Qué pensabas?_

_Pues pensaba que tu sabías mi nombre porque en realidad yo te interesaba y como me giñaste el ojo cuando terminaste tu __combo de triples con giros, pues creí que tu, bueno no importa,__ pero como veo que no te intereso entonces me voy._

Emmett se dio la vuelta y me asuste, pero si seré tonta, se supone que él me gusta mucho, lo que tengo que hacer es salir con él no espantarlo, así que no aguante más y lo llame.

_Espera, no te vayas… Yo… En realidad tú si me interesas… Pero es la primera vez que me pasa esto, así que estoy nerviosa… Yo siempre arruino las cosas, así que… ¿Me perdonas?_

_Claro, pero con una condición._

_¿Cuál condición?_

_Que aceptes salir conmigo._

_Me encantaría pero… ¿Y tu novia? Además no te conozco muy bien, ¿Qué tal si eres un psicópata o algo por el estilo?_

_Bueno, pues desde ayer estoy solterito y sin compromiso, en cuanto a lo otro lo podemos solucionar._

_Así ¿Y cómo?_

_Pues que le parece si nos presentamos._

_Me parece una buena idea._

_Buenas tardes mí bella dama, mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?_

Me extendió su mano para saludarme y yo gustosa le correspondí el saludo, se veía tan chistoso presentándose, este hombre es tan tierno, tan infantil pero varonil a la vez que me dan unas ganas de besarlo con la misma pasión que siento al patinar.

_Claro que sí, por cierto mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero me gusta que me digan Rose._

_¡Ay ya basta de presentaciones! Ven aquí hermosa._

_¡Ay si! Tienes toda la razón._

Me jalo para acercarme a él, una vez hecho esto me abrazo y me beso con tanta pasión que no pude evitar corresponderle, fue un beso fascinante, el mejor que me han dado en mi vida, las piernas me temblaban como gelatina, gracias al cielo, Emmett me está sosteniendo si no hace mucho ya estuviera en el suelo.

Ambos nos estábamos quedando sin aire, así que tuvimos que romper el beso, pero no nos separamos, aun nuestros labios se rozaban.

_Que te parece si invitamos a mis amigas y a tu amigos a mi casa, así aprovechamos para conocernos mejor antes de la cita y nos ponemos de acuerdo para la misma._

_Me parece perfecto._

_Solo vamos por la camioneta de Bella, la dejamos en su casa, tomamos su volvo y nos vamos a mi casa._

_OK…_

Después de ponernos de acuerdo nos volvimos a besar hasta perder la noción del tiempo…

ALICE POV

Estaba tan entretenida viendo como mis amigas se besaban con sus novios y yo aquí sola esperándolas como un hongo, pero me alegraba por ellas, se lo merecen, sé que no debo desesperarme y que pronto va a llegar el amor a mí vida, pero espero que no tarde mucho y si no es mucho pedir que sea Jasper… Estaba tan metida en lo mío que cuando una voz masculina muy bella me hablo asustandome horrible.

_Una flor por tus bellos e interesantes pensamientos._

_¡Ay, me asustaste! _

_Le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas bella dama._

_No te preocupes._

_¿Entonces que? ¿Si va a decirme que estaba pensando a cambio de esta flor?_

_Pues no es nada interesante, pero si insistes, está bien… Pues estaba pensando que me alegraba que mis amigas hayan encontrado el amor pero a la vez me puse triste porque yo aun no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida._

_Bueno eso se puede solucionar si usted me lo permite._

_¿En serio? ¿Cómo?_

_Pues si usted me lo permite, yo quisiera ser ese hombre._

_¿Qué? ¿Estas hablando en serio?_

_Claro que si._

_Pues me encantaría, pero…_

_¿Pero?_

_¿Y tu novia? ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_Con ella no hay nada, porque no tengo novia, ayer termine con ella._

_¿En serio? ¡Que felicidad!... ¡Ay perdón! No quise ser imprudente._

_No te preocupes, no tiene importancia, no me duele esa ruptura, al contrario estoy muy feliz por estar libre para ti, mi bella dama._

_¡Ay ven aquí y bésame!_

Como mi amiga Rose dejo abierta la puerta del auto para ir junto a su romeo, no se me dificulto jalar a Jasper dentro del mismo ¡Gracias amiga, bendita seas! Una vez que Jasper estaba dentro lo bese con todo el amor que tenía contenido desde el momento en que lo conocí, afortunadamente el me correspondió, nos estuvimos besando hasta que se nos acabo el aire y tuvimos que separarnos.

_Bueno ya te dije mis pensamientos, ahora ¿Dónde está mi flor?_

_Así, ya se me había olvidado... Aquí la tienes, espero te guste._

_Muchas gracias, las flores del jardín de la pista de patinaje _Highland Ice Arena son muy bellas.

_Perdón, pero era la única que tenía a mi alcance, te prometo que…_

_Shhh… Descuida, estas flores son mis favoritas, solo te pido que no vayas a dejar pelona la jardinera si no nos matan, ehhh… _

_Jajajjaaa… Claro, pero mejor déjame darte otro beso._

_Claro, los que quieras._

Entonces nos volvimos a besar. Después de un rato Félix nos interrumpió y eso me dio mucha vergüenza.

_Ali, perdón por interrumpir tu sesión de besos pero es hora de irnos, puede que haya un paparazzi cerca y las tome dando este tipo de muestras de afecto, jejejjeee…_

No pude evitar sonrojarme, porque era la primera vez que hacia esto, así que trate de cambiar el tema para que Félix dejara de burlarse de mí.

_Tienes toda la razón ¿Pero a donde vamos?_

_Pues primero vamos por la carcacha de Bella, luego vamos a ir a la casa de Rose y ahí si quieren pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento._

Y otra vez sonrojada por el comentario de Félix, ahora si le estoy haciendo competencia a Bella, pero ya me las pagara, algún día se descuidara y lo avergonzare delante de su novia, lo prometo, como que me llamo Alice Brandon.

BELLA POV

Después de nuestras sesiones de besos, nos dirigimos a la escuela por mi camioneta, Rosalie se fue con Emmett en su carro, Alice se llevo a Jasper en el suyo, mi primo Félix nos llevo a Bree, Edward y a mí, al llegar entre a mi camioneta y la prendí, esperaba su gran rugido pero nada…

_¿Qué pasa amor?_

_No lo sé, no quiere arrancar, haber déjame intentarlo nuevamente._

Y así lo hice muchas veces y nada.

_Amor abre el cofre y trata de encenderlo otra vez._

_Está bien, ahí va…_

_Pues no sé que tiene, ha de ser algo más complicado, será mejor que llamemos a una grúa y llevarla al mecánico y que él nos diga que tiene exactamente._

_Tienes razón, será mejor que llame a Jake._

_¿Jake? ¿Quién es Jake? _Note que los celos afloraron cuado Edward mencionó el nombre de mi amigo.

_Jake es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales, solo que me separe de él cuando mi mamá se separo de mi papá y nos fuimos a vivir a Arizona._

_Tengo que conocer a ese Jake._

_Así o más celoso amor... No te pongas celoso, él es solo mi amigo, tú eres el único que está en mi corazón, además el tiene novia y está feliz con ella, así que no te preocupes, deja que lo conozcas y se llevaran bien._

_Como no quieres que me ponga celoso si te quiero mucho, tengo miedo que me dejes por alguien más, que tal si aparece alguien famoso y me dejas por él, porque te das cuenta que soy un x._

_¿Estás loco? Yo jamás te dejaría porque yo te amo, lo sabes bien, además a mi no me interesa la fama, recuerda que viví muchos años en anonimato y deja de decir que eres un x ¿OK?_

_Está bien, pero con una condición._

_¿Cuál?_

_Bésame._

_Jejejjeee… Claro que si tontito._

Lo bese con todo el amor que sentía, tenía que borrar cualquier duda y miedo que tuviera, estábamos tan metidos en nuestros besos hasta que nos interrumpió Félix.

_Bella, Edward, perdón que los interrumpa pero ya queremos irnos, Bree y yo ya tenemos mucha hambre, ya queremos llegar a casa de Rose._

_Ehhh… Sí, pero antes tenemos que llamar a la grúa, mi camioneta no quiere arrancar._

_¿Y eso?_

_No lo sé._

_Hay que llamarle a Jacob, él sabrá como arrancar este vejestorio._

_¡Félix Volturi! ¡No te metas con mi camioneta, ella es sagrada, además era del abuelo de Jake, que era como mi abuelo, así que respétalo, que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores, recuerda que mi camioneta pudo ser la abuela de tu auto, así que cállate o te las veras conmigo!_

_Está bien, no te enojes primita, perdón llamemos al buen Jake para que lo resucite._

Saque mi celular y le llame a Jake.

_Automotriz Black, buenas tardes, le atiende Leah Clearwater ¿En que le puedo ayudar?_

_Hola Leah, habla Bella._

_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien amiga, este… se encuentra Jake._

_Si se encuentra solo que esta en una llamada con su papá ¿Estas bien?_

_Sí, yo si estoy bien, pero mi camioneta no quiere arrancar y como el reconstruyo el motor, pues quería que lo checara y la resucite._

_Bueno amiga esperemos que se pueda hacer algo, porque ya está muy vieja y…_

_¡Tu también Leah!_

_Está bien amiga, ya no digo nada ¿Dónde estas?_

_Estoy en la escuela._

_Está bien, en un momento estamos haya con la grúa, en caso de que tengamos que llevárnosla._

_OK, aquí los espero._

Al poco rato llegaron mis amigos con la grúa, Leah se bajo rápidamente para saludarme, tenía tiempo de no verla, es que mis entrenamientos me absorben mucho tiempo.

_Bella me da gusto verte._

_A mí también._

_Ya nos tienes abandonados en la Push, todos te extrañan._

_Si lo sé, pero sabes que mis compromisos no me lo permiten y mucho menos que ya se acercan los juegos olímpicos de Vancouver._

_Si te entiendo, bueno ya será para después._

_Si te prometo que cuando regrese de la competencia nos reunimos y hacemos una fogata como antes._

_Me parece bien y así festejamos que ganas una medalla._

_OK, pero deja primero que me la gane y luego festejamos, no es tan fácil, somos muchas competidoras que van por alguna de las tres preseas._

_Pues sí, pero tu eres la mejor, luego siguen tus amigas Rose y Alice._

_Gracias amiga, además queremos que los tres primeros lugares queden entre nosotras, es nuestro sueño. _

Al poco tiempo se nos acerco Jacob y me saludo, estaba tan metida con mis amigos que me olvide por completo de Edward hasta que él se hizo notar, me avergoncé muchísimo.

_¡Ay amor perdóname! Me emocione con mis amigos que se me olvido presentarte._

_Créeme que lo note, pero no te preocupes._

_¿Amor? _Escuche a Leah y a Jacob decirlo muy sorprendidos.

_Este sí… Chicos les presento a Edward, mi novio._

_¿Tu novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_Es que hoy apenas nos hemos hecho novios._

_Con que este es el famoso Edward._

_¿Famoso yo?_

_Si… Es que… _interrumpí a mi amiga, ya que uno de sus defectos es su lengua larga.

_¡Leah!_

_Que, además ya es tu novio, que más da que se entere._

_¿De que me tengo que enterar?_

_De que traías a mi amiga cacheteando las banquetas desde que llego a Forks. _

_¿En serio Bella?_

_Este… yo… Si._

_Hay hermosa perdóname por no haberlo notado antes._

_No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos._

_Bueno chicos nosotros nos tenemos que ir, mi primo Félix ha de estar enojado, porque ya nos espero mucho tiempo._

_¿Primo? ¡Bella por dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Tú sabes que nadie puede saber eso._

_No te preocupes Leah, Edward lo sabe todo y con todo me refiero a todo._

_¿En serio? Pero se suponía que Ibell era un secreto._

_Así es, pero ya me canse de vivir una doble vida y en unos días voy a revelar mi secreto a todo el mundo._

_¿Estás segura amor?_

_Si, además todo el salón ya lo sabe, mejor que lo sepan de mi y no de otra persona que se puede aprovechar._

_Tienes razón, solo nos avisas de ese día no te queremos dejar sola._

_Está bien, adiós entonces._

Me despedí y nos fuimos directo a la casa de Rose, de ahí le marque a mi papá para avisarle que me iba a quedar toda la tarde ahí y que Félix me iba a llevar a la casa, nos la pasamos increíble, después Félix nos llevo a la escuela para que los chicos recogieran su auto y partieran a sus respectivas casas, mi adorado primo me espero dentro de su auto mientras yo me despedía de mi novio, que padre se escucha decir mi novio, estoy muy contenta.

_Ya es hora de despedirnos, pero no quiero separarme de ti._

_Tranquilo, mañana nos vamos a ver, ni que me fuera a desaparecer._

_Ese es mi mayor temor, que cuando despierte mañana resulte ser que todo fue un sueño y que todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue solo eso, un sueño._

_Descuida nada de eso va a pasar, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y mi papá me va a castigar, además Félix tiene que regresar solo a Seattle y me preocupa._

_Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana._

_Hasta mañana. _

Nos despedimos con el último beso de la noche que fue magnífico como todos los demás, se nota que no estoy enamorada ¿Verdad?

_Me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa para que no me preocupe._

_OK, te marco en un rato. Bye, amor._

_Bye, amor mío. _

Al llegar a mi casa le platique a mi padre todo lo sucedido.

_Hola papá, buenas noches._

_Hola tío, buenas noches._

_Hola chicos, ¿Félix te quedas a cenar?_

_Si tío, pero que cenaremos, no te ofendas, pero a ti no se te da mucho la cocina._

_Me ofendes Félix, les prepare ensalada cesar para cuidar su peso y para mi bistec con papás._

_¿Tú preparaste esto?_

_Así es, aunque no me lo crean, yo lo hice._

_¿En serio papá?_

_Si._

_OK y ¿Qué significa estos empaques del Wal-Mart?_

_Este yo… ¡Ay, está bien! Confieso que lo compre en el Wal-Mart ¿Contentos?_

_Jajajjaaa… Tío pero solo a ti se te ocurre dejar la prueba del delito en la cocina._

Cenamos muy tranquilamente, luego Félix se fue a su casa no sin antes decirle que me llamara cuando llegara a su casa…

EDWARD POV

Al llegar a mi casa estaba muy feliz, no cabía de la emoción, era increíble que Bella resultara ser Ibell, pero sobre todo que sea mi novia, estoy muy contento, mi sonrisa era inapagable y eso mis padres lo notaron.

_¡Buenas noches papás!_

_Buenas noches hijo ¿Y esa sonrisita?_

_Pues les tengo una gran noticia._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Papá, mamá… Bella ya es mi novia._

_¿Qué?_

_¿En serio?_

_¡Si mamá, soy el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, no lo puedo creer!_

_Me da mucho gusto que por fin estén juntos, se lo merecen._

_Así es mamá, pero eso no es todo._

_¿Cómo que no es todo?_

_Papás ¿Se acuerdan que les platique que admiraba a una estrella del deporte?_

_Si, si no mal recuerdo es una patinadora llamada Ibell, que por cierto está muy guapa._

_Así es mamá._

_Pero nos habías comentado que ella vivía en el anonimato, que nadie sabía cuál era su nombre en la vida real._

_Exactamente pues resulta que el verdadero nombre de Ibell es Isabella Swan._

_¿Qué?_

_¿Estas diciendo que Bella es Ibell?_

_Si, hoy lo descubrimos en la clase de deportes, ella fue humillada por Tanya y sus amigas pero no aguanto más y nos revelo su verdadera identidad, después de eso la hice mi novia._

_Que padre hijo, es una lástima que haya tenido que revelar su verdadera identidad pero en algún momento tenía que ocurrir._

_Lo que me preocupa es que de ahora en adelante la prensa los va a acosar todo el tiempo._

_Tienes razón papá, pero por ella soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, excepto patinar como ella lo hace, me aterra que algún día se caiga y se haga daño._

_Tranquilo hijo, ella es toda una profesional, aunque no lo quieras las caídas pueden presentarse y tu lo sabes bien, porque te la pasas pegado a la televisión cuando ella compite._

_Es cierto, bueno voy a llamarle a mi hermosa novia para avisarle que llegue con bien a casa y que ninguna bruja me comió en el camino._

_Jajajjaaa… OK hijo, entonces buenas noches y nos saludas a nuestra nuera, haber cuando la traes a comer._

_OK, yo les aviso cuando ella pueda, porque ya se acercan las olimpiadas de Vancouver y estará entrenando todo el tiempo._

Después de que subí a mi cuarto le llame a mi hermosa Bella a su casa.

_Bueno._

_¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa que habita esa casa?_

_Pues esta mejor después de escucharlo._

_¿En serio?_

_Aja, te extraño amor._

_¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?_

_Pues porque me es imposible no reconocer al dueño de esa voz tan sexy._

_¡Ay, ya me sonrojaste!_

_Jejejjeee… Me agrada poder hacerlo._

_Bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que llegue bien cielo._

_Que bueno, amor._

_¿Sabes que me encanta escuchar tu hermosa voz?_

_Pues a mí también me gusta escuchar tu hermosa voz._

_Perdón que rompa el romanticismo, pero ¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer mañana?_

_Pues no, lo único que sé es que mañana voy a ir a la escuela normal y pues ahorita voy a hablar con mi papá para ver que solucionamos._

_Bella, a mi me gustaría ir a hablar con tu papá para pedirle permiso y presentarme formalmente._

_¿Tan pronto?_

_Si Bella, yo quiero que sepa con quien sale su hija y que voy en serio contigo._

_¡Ay amor! Eres un sol, que te parece si hablamos con él mañana en la tarde después de clases, es su descanso y aprovechamos para hablarle a mi mamá para informarle de nuestra relación ¿No crees?_

_Está bien, mañana paso por ti para irnos a la escuela, recuerda que tu camioneta esta en el hospital._

_Tienes razón, ya se me olvidaba ¿A que hora pasas por mí? Para alistarme a tiempo._

_Estoy ahí a las 6:45 a.m._

_Perfecto entonces, aquí te espero, bueno amor te dejo, tengo que irme a descansar, hoy no fue un día fácil._

_OK, hasta mañana, que descanses y sueña con los angelitos._

_OK, entonces soñare con el angelito más hermoso, es decir, contigo._

_OK, y yo contigo, hasta mañana, besos._

_Besos, te amo._

_Y yo a ti._

Luego de colgar me metí a bañar y después me acosté a dormir, soñé con mi hermosa Bella.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, me aliste y baje a desayunar, al terminar me fui a lavar los dientes y me dirigí a casa de Bella, al llegar estaba ella esperándome en la puerta, fui a recibirla con un abrazo y un delicioso beso, nos apresuramos para que no se nos haga tarde y también no queríamos que su padre nos cachara antes de decirle, después nos fuimos a la escuela, todos se comportaban normalmente y eso era raro…

BELLA POV

El comportamiento de todos los alumnos era normal, yo pensé que se iba a armar una revolución con mi confesión, y que para hoy toda la escuela debería estar enterada, pero no, nada de eso paso y eso es extraño, ahora si está decidido, voy a hacer esa conferencia de prensa antes de que esta bomba estalle de la peor manera, al llegar al salón todos se comportaron diferente conmigo, ahora me respetaban, me trataban mejor, pero decidí hablar con ellos.

_Chicos quiero hablar con ustedes… _Todos me pusieron atención.

_Ayer se descubrió un secreto de mi vida, sé que no estuvo bien que haya mentido pero deben comprenderme que no quería una vida donde me trataran bien solo por ser Ibell, yo quería estar en un lugar donde me quisieran por ser Bella Swan la estudiante y no la patinadora, así que les pido de favor que no le digan a nadie, yo quiero decirles a todos que yo soy Ibell Volturi y esto será este sábado en una conferencia de prensa, entonces ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo?_

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron actuando normal con excepción de que los insultos se acabaron, ya a la salida Edward me estaba esperando en su coche, decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta que lo de Ibell saliera a la luz, luego nos dirigimos a mi casa para hablar con mi padre, yo estaba muy nerviosa, es que era la primera vez que presentaba a un novio y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi papá, espero que lo acepte porque si no me sentiría muy mal.

Al llegar a mi casa entramos y mi papá estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich, nos ofreció pero no aceptamos debido a los nervios que ambos sentíamos, nadie quería hablar pero Edward tomo valentía y decidió hablar con él.

_Sr. Swan ¿Puedo hablar con usted?_

_Claro, en que puedo ayudarte._

_Bueno en realidad quería hablar con usted y con la mamá de Bella._

_¿Sucedió algo grave?_

_No señor no se asuste, bueno creo que no es grave, para mí no lo es._

_Papá vamos a la sala, le marcamos a mamá y hablamos los cuatro._

_OK, entonces vamos._

Le marque a mi mamá y rápidamente me contesto…

_Bueno…_

_¡Hola mamá, soy Bella!_

_¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien, este... Necesito hablar contigo y con papá, bueno no solo yo, también hay alguien que lo quiere hacer._

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está en orden? _

_Si, no te preocupes, entonces escucho._

_Te voy a poner en altavoz… Ya esta…_

_¡Hola Renne! ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien ¿Y tu?_

_Igual, aquí descansando, bueno escuchemos a los chicos._

_¿Chicos?_

_Si, aquí está un amigo de Bella._

_OK, escuchamos._

_Buenas tardes Sra. Renne, mi nombre es Edward Cullen…_

_¿Edward Cullen? ¡A ya sé! Tú eres el chico que…_

_¡Mamá!_

_Perdón, ya no digo nada, prosigue muchacho…_

… _Bueno les decía… Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y quiero pedirles la autorización a ustedes de que me dejen ser el novio oficial de Bella, en verdad yo la quiero mucho, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella, es una chica dulce que se fue ganando mi corazón y por alguna extraña razón ella me corresponde y…_

De repente mis padres interrumpieron…

_Por fin…_

_¿Qué? _Contestamos los dos.

_Ya era hora muchachos, Bella siempre me comentaba de ti, me decía que eras muy importante para ella pero que en ese momento no podían estar juntos pero que bueno que ya se decidieron, me da gusto y por supuesto que tienen mi aprobación. _

_Gracias mamá._

_Y con respecto a mí, no hay problema, mientras hagas feliz a mi niña me doy por bien servido, cuídala y protégela, porque si la haces llorar tendrás una cita conmigo y con mi amiga inseparable la pistola._

_¿Qué? _Contestamos ambos, pero Edward se quedo más blanco que el papel.

_¡No es cierto, es una broma! _Todos pudimos respirar y el color regreso a su hermoso rostro.

_Bueno ahora que mi noviazgo es aceptado por mis padres, ahora soy yo la que tengo que hablar con ustedes._

_¿Qué pasa cielo?_

_Verán, ayer revele mi secreto a mis compañeros de clases._

_¿Qué tu hiciste que?_

_Si, es que no aguante más y lo hice, el punto es que ya me siento lista para revelarlo al mundo entero, además quiero hacerlo antes de que alguien más lo revele a la prensa y se cuelgue de mi fama, así que el sábado voy a dar una conferencia de prensa para revelar el verdadero nombre de Ibell Volturi, aunque seguiré conservando ese nombre para que me sigan ubicando._

_Hija yo te apoyo, si es eso lo que quieres adelante, yo estaré ahí para darte fuerzas._

_Yo también, Phil y yo llegamos el viernes en la noche para estar ahí contigo._

_Gracias papás, pero mamá no es necesario que vengas hasta acá._

_Como no, eres mi hija y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, además Phil te quiere mucho, como si fueras su hija._

_Está bien, entonces aquí los esperamos, solo nos avisan a que hora llegan para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto._

_OK, bueno hija te dejo, porque estoy a punto de salir al trabajo._

_OK mami, me saludas a Phil, los quiero._

_Nosotros igual, cuídate y nos vemos._

_Hasta pronto, besos._

_Igualmente, hasta pronto chicos, cuídense mucho y cuiden de mi Bella._

_Claro que si señora._

_Renne, solo dime Renne._

_OK Renne._

_Adiós Renne, hasta el viernes entonces._

Y así se corto la llamada, después de pasar bastantes horas con mi papá platicando, él se despidió y dijo que iba a estar en La Push con Billy, el papá de Jake, ya que iban a pescar…

Así que nos quedamos solos, aprovechamos para ver varias películas, entre lapsos nos besábamos pero cuando estaba subiendo de tono, Edward se detenía y continuábamos viendo la película, en verdad le agradecía porque aun sentía que era muy pronto para pasar al siguiente nivel, apenas llevábamos dos días de novios ¿No creen?

Bueno me puse de acuerdo con mi entrenadora y ella dijo que me ayudaría con la conferencia de prensa que no me preocupara, ella se encargaba de todo, solo le avise a los más allegados para que me acompañaran ese día tan importante para mí.

El sábado llego más rápido de lo que espere, estaba en mi casa alistándome cuando Edward llego a mi casa, mi papá estaba terminando de alistarse y mi mamá y Phil llegarían más tarde, estaba sumamente nerviosa y Edward lo noto.

_Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Bien amor. _No pude resistirme las ganas y lo bese.

_¿Segura?_

_Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Es que te noto rara._

_Que observador eres, pues si amor… Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo._

_Bella, aun estamos a tiempo de que te arrepientas._

_No puedo hacerlo y eso lo sabes, esto es una bomba de tiempo._

_Como quieras, pero sabes que estaré ahí para protegerte y apoyarte._

_Muchas gracias._

Nos íbamos a besar cuando el teléfono sonó.

_Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien Leah ¿Y tú?_

_Igual._

_¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?_

_Pues amiga te llamo para decirte dos cosas, la primera es que no vamos a poder acompañarte a tu conferencia de prensa es que surgió un pequeño inconveniente en la playa con unos jóvenes inconscientes y lo están arreglando, pero no te preocupes no es de gravedad._

_No se preocupen, dile a los chicos que lo pueden ver en la televisión después._

_¡Que linda eres! Es que nos sentimos muy mal por no estar contigo en ese momento._

_Descuida, además La Push es La Push, así que ni hablar ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa? _

_Pues ayer estuvimos revisando tu camioneta y está declarada oficialmente muerta, no hay nada más por hacer, Jake hizo todo lo que pudo, se aferro a componerla por el cariño que le tiene a esa camioneta pero fue imposible._

_¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo que amaba a mi camioneta hermosa!_

_Así es amiga, ese vejestorio no arrancara más._

_¡Oye! No la insultes que le tengo un gran cariño a esa camioneta y me duele que ya haya muerto._

_Perdón amiga no quise herirte, se que esa camioneta significa mucho para ustedes, por eso Jake se aferro a componerla, pero ya te lo había dicho que en cualquier momento podría pasar a mejor vida._

_Es cierto, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto._

_¿Tan pronto? ¡Por dios Bella! Esa camioneta tiene más de 30 años y eso que el abuelo Efraín la compro usada._

_Pues sí, pero era mi primer auto._

_Pues si amiga, te entiendo pero ahora si ese precioso bebe que tienes guardado en la cochera saldrá más seguido a pasear. _

_Pues si amiga, bueno te dejo porque acaba de llegar mi mamá con su esposo y ya es hora de irnos._

_OK amiga, suerte._

_Gracias, créeme que la necesitare y mucho._

_Bye._

_Bye._

Al colgar mi mamá me abrazo, le sonreí pero pudo notar mi tristeza.

_¿Qué pasa corazón?_

_Pues me acaba de hablar Leah para decirme que mi adorada camioneta murió._

_¡OH cielo! Lo siento, se lo importante que era para ti, pero ni modo, ya dio todo lo que tenía que dar._

_Lo sé, el consuelo que me queda es que Jake trato de componerla._

Estábamos en silencio cuando mi papá bajo.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara hija?_

_Es que mi camioneta ya no tuvo remedio._

_¡Ay Bella! Lo siento._

_Descuida papá, ya sabía que pronto pasaría, así que ni modo…_

_Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos._

_Tienes razón, vamos al matadero._

Todos se rieron de mi ocurrencia.

Al llegar al hotel donde se daría la conferencia, todos los periodistas ya estaban en el lugar, así que me arregle un poco más y dio inicio, mis padres y mi entrenadora estaban conmigo en la mesa, así que dimos inicio a la sesión de preguntas.

_¡Hola, buenos días! _

_¡Buenos días! _Me saludaron todos.

_Que empiece la rueda de prensa. _Dijo Heidi.

_Ibell surgió el rumor de que participaras en este año en el tour de Stars on Ice ¿Es cierto?_

_Por el momento ese rumor es falso, ya que aún no he recibido la propuesta, pero en cuanto tenga la información con mucho gusto se las hare llegar._

_¿Iras a los juego olímpicos de Vancouver?_

_Así es, iré y daré todo mi esfuerzo en las competencias para traer una medalla, pero yo los cite aquí para algo en especial, se que ustedes les ha de extrañar que los haya citado este día pero es algo de suma importancia para mí, esta es la primera vez que voy a decirlo, después de que se enteren pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran…_

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sé como lo vayan a tomar, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya he callado demasiado tiempo y necesito hablarlo.

_Sé que no saben de mi vida privada porque yo quería vivirla tranquilamente, pero también sé que me han investigado y no han logrado saber cuál es mi verdadero nombre ni mi pasado, pero hace unos días tome la decisión de ser honesta con ustedes y conmigo misma… _Tome un respiro.

… _Por eso el día de hoy los cite para decirles que ya no quiero vivir en el anonimato, me resulta muy difícil tener una doble vida, así que quiero decirles que mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, nací el 13 de Septiembre en Forks, Washington, mis padres son Charlie Swan y Renne Dwyer, mis padres son divorciados, mi madre está casada nuevamente con Phil Dwyer… ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_¿Por qué decidiste decirnos tu verdadera identidad ahora y no seguir manteniéndola en secreto?_

_No voy a entrar mucho en detalles, pero hace unos días revele mi identidad a mis compañeros de clase y decidí hacerlo porque no quiero que en un futuro hayan chantajes o que alguien quiera aprovecharse de la situación, así que mejor prefiero que se enteren por mi y no por otra persona._

_¿Cómo le hacías para que las personas que no sabían de tu secreto no se enteraran?_

_Pues simplemente dejaba mi cabello suelto, usaba pupilentes verdes y unos lentes para camuflaje de los mismos, además nadie sospecharía porque mi madre tiene los ojos verdes. _

_¿Y por que el apellido Volturi?_

_Pues elegí el apellido Volturi para tener lejos a mi familia de la prensa, como ya saben quería vivir una vida tranquila y evitar que las personas se acercaran a mi por interés, el apellido Volturi le pertenece a un tío mío que es primo de mi papá__, y por lo tanto Félix Volturi si es mi primo en la vida real, mis tíos Aro, Cayo y Marco accedieron a prestarme su apellido para este fin._

_¿Continuaras usando el nombre de Ibell Volturi o usaras tu verdadero nombre?_

_Seguiré usando el nombre de Ibell Volturi, ya que todos me ubican por ese nombre, pero les pido de favor que no me llamen Isabella, no me gusta del todo, siento que es muy formal, prefiero que me digan Bella._

_¿En este momento tienes alguna relación sentimental con alguien?_

Me puse roja al escuchar esa pregunta, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero si no lo digo los voy a tener encima todo el tiempo hasta que consigan una nota y yo no me quiero esconder, ya no más.

_Sí, tengo un noviazgo con una persona muy buena que me apoya en todo, antes de que pregunten, él sabe todo de Ibell y estoy muy feliz con él, lo quiero…_

_¿Podemos saber de quién se trata?_

Voltee a ver a Edward y él me hizo con señas que era mi decisión.

_Si, su nombre es Edward Cullen, es un compañero de la preparatoria a la que asisto, tiene mi edad, mis padres lo aceptan, se lleva muy bien con mis amigos, es muy tierno y simplemente se gano mi corazón… Edward ¿Puedes venir, por favor?_

Edward se acerco a nosotros, estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a la prensa pero apreté su mano para que se relajara y le dije en secreto…

_No te preocupes amor, si noto que se te van a la yugular te defiendo._

_Gracias._

_Señores… Él es Edward Cullen…_

De repente los flashes y las preguntas para él empezaron a caer como bombas, los periodistas parecían pirañas con Edward y sentí que me apretó la mano.

_¿Cuál es su nombre completo? ¿Trabaja? ¿Cómo se le declaro? ¿Ya le entrego el anillo de compromiso? ¿La acompañara a los juegos olímpicos a Vancouver? ¿Para cuándo la boda?_

_Señores tranquilos el chico les va a contestar lo que pregunten pero tranquilos, él no está acostumbrado a tratar con la prensa._ Les aclaro Heidi a todos los periodistas.

_Gracias Heidi, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, no trabajo en este momento, solo me dedico a estudiar y en ocasiones ayudo a mi papá en el hospital, ya que en un futuro quiero ser doctor, ella se entero de mis sentimientos por medio de un plan que prepare con mis amigos y prima, le dejaba notas de un admirador secreto y en la última le dije que era yo, para ese entonces yo no sabía que ella era Ibell y pues me rechazo por miedo a tener que revelar su secreto, pero el día que confeso su otra identidad me le declare y pues finalmente me acepto. En cuanto a lo del anillo no sé porque inventan eso, yo no le he dado y ni se lo daré por el momento porque sencillamente aun somos muy jóvenes y acabamos de empezar nuestra relación, por lo tanto no habrá boda y por ultimo no creo acompañarla porque estamos en clases y no quiero desconcentrarla, pero sabe ella que la apoyare siempre._

_Bueno chicos, saben que no me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida privada, es todo lo que tenía que decirles y yo me retiro, tengo mucho que prepararme para estos juegos olímpicos que se acercan, hasta pronto y gracias._

Todos comenzaron a tomar las fotos de mi salida, una vez en la camioneta pude respirar mejor.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Mejor, ya me siento liberada._

_Que bueno, pero lo que siento es que a partir de ahora nos vamos a tener que cuidar mucho, porque tenlo por seguro que van a empezar a salir las revistas de nuestro noviazgo._

_Tienes razón amor, perdóname no quise meterte en este huracán._

_Descuida, yo te amo y jamás voy a dejarte sola en esto._

Y Edward tuvo mucha razón, a partir de ahí aparecieron millones de revistas con nuestras fotos saliendo en pareja, abrazándonos, riéndonos, besándonos e incluso salió una donde él me daba de comer helado en la boca y con nuestros amigos, ahí se dieron cuenta que Alice y Rose también tenían novio y la atención se fue a ellos, pero aun así los teníamos encima de nosotros, afortunadamente la noticia se enfrió y pudimos disfrutar nuestra relación sin acoso, de vez en cuando me pedían autógrafos, fotos en la calle y Edward era muy paciente y no se disgustaba por las interrupciones.

El tiempo siguió pasando y mañana inician los juegos olímpicos, así que me encontraba en el avión rumbo a Vancouver y a mi lado estaban Alice y Rose, la emoción y los nervios estaban presentes, como en cada una de nuestras competencias, pero mejor duermo un poco para poder estar al cien en mis presentaciones…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, aquí me tienen con el nuevo capítulo, no había podido actualizar, ya que mi primer sobrino directo acaba de nacer y lo he estado cuidando, así que hasta ahorita pude hacerlo, les pido que me disculpen y que me entiendan, está bien bonito, lo quiero un montón.**

**Sé que les había dicho que serían 14 Capítulos pero me es imposible, creanme que lo intente pero quedo muy largo, así que tuve que dividirlo y aún así están largos, pero bueno, por lo tanto, tendrán que ser 15 y el epilogo, bueno los dejo porque ya es tarde, cuídense mucho y no olviden de dejarme sus reviews que son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

**Les agradezco a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus reviews, en realidad muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS*** *** PAO *****


	15. Chapter 15

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 15. Cumpliendo una promesa. **

El día de hoy son las olimpiadas de Vancouver 2010, estoy muy emocionada porque habíamos entrenado mucho para esta competencia, pero a pesar de eso estábamos muy nerviosas, pero a pesar de los nervios la emoción era más fuerte, es una lástima que nuestros novios no hayan podido venir con nosotras, ya que Heidi no quería que tuviéramos distracciones que pudieran perjudicarnos en nuestro desempeño y a parte que la escuela no les dio permiso de venir, así que se quedaron a pesar de que ellos querían venir, lo único que sé es que en la escuela pusieron una gran pantalla para que todos los alumnos pudieran ver las olimpiadas, así que tenemos que echarle muchas ganas, ya que muchos confían en nosotras y daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo, estábamos preparándonos para entrenar un poco antes de iniciar, aquí ninguna de las participantes lucia sus trajes de competencia, este entrenamiento nos servía como calentamiento previo, así que me puse a practicar al igual que mi amigas...

Yo tengo puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa azul marino con azul cielo sin mangas, me puse a practicar mis giros y mi rutina que presentaría en el programa largo.

Rose usa un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes color naranja, se desplazo por toda la pista, se dedico a ensayar sus saltos y su espiral, repaso una de las rutinas que presentaría en la competencia.

Alice viste un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, practicaba sus giros y sus saltos para que no fallara en alguna de sus rutinas, era fantástica.

Después de que todas calentáramos lo suficiente nos fuimos a los camerinos para alistarnos para la competencia, los nervios estaban haciendo acto de presencia pero Heidi hizo que nuestra confianza regresara.

_Chicas, tranquilas, no se preocupen, solo den lo mejor de ustedes y disfruten lo que hacen._

_Gracias Heidi._

_De nada mis niñas, recuerden que pase lo que pase, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, háganlo con la pasión que siempre les he visto ¿OK?_

_OK._

_Entonces a cambiarse porque no tardamos en empezar, en un momento les digo quien va primero._

Nos fuimos a nuestros camerinos y nos arreglamos, Alice y Rose me ayudaron a arreglarme y como siempre me dejaron perfecta, al terminar nos pusimos a estirar un poco y a platicar entre nosotras.

_Bueno chicas, quiero desearles suerte y pase lo que pase debemos estar juntas._

_Tienes razón Ibell, hay que echarle ganas y ganar, tenemos que cumplir nuestro sueño._

_Así es, esta vez tenemos que ser las mejores y que las mosqueteras se lleven el triunfo._

Las tres juntamos nuestras manos y dijimos…

_Una para todas y todas para una…_

Estábamos abrazadas cuando llego Heidi y nos dijo como quedamos distribuidas…

_¿Listas chicas?_

_Claro que sí._

_Perfecto la primera en pasar eres tu Alice, la segunda eres tu Ibell y la tercera eres tu Rose ¿OK?_

_OK._

Estuvimos esperando a que pasaran las que iban delante de Alice hasta que por fin llego su turno y la presentaron.

_En la competencia femenil de patinaje artístico sobre hielo individual en el programa corto tenemos a la Srita. Alice Brandon representando a los Estados Unidos de América. _

Alice decidió usar un vestido color rojo de mangas largas y una pulsera de encaje en el cuello, ella eligió la canción Masquerade de Aram Khachaturian, su triple Axel y su salto doble fueron perfectos, los saltos y giros que le siguieron fueron muy buenos, su espiral fue perfecto y eso me dio gusto porque nos la pasamos ensayándolo para que le saliera como ella quería y lo logro, su rutina fue perfecta, no tuvo ninguna caída y eso nos alegro mucho, ella estaba contenta porque lo logro, su puntuación fue de 73.78 y obteniendo el primer lugar por ahora, Alice no lo podía creer y también mando saludos…

_Saludos a todo Estados Unidos, gracias por su apoyo, Jazz te amo._

Después continuaron cuatro patinadoras más y al finalizar ellas fue mi turno.

_La siguiente competidora en la competencia femenil de patinaje artístico sobre hielo individual en el programa corto tenemos a la Srita. Ibell Volturi representando a los Estados Unidos de América. _

_Y_o elegí un vestido color negro con lentejuela del mismo color, era de una manga y una pulsera en el cuello y participe con la canción 007 James Bond por Monty Norman, John Barry y David Arnold, mis primeros saltos salieron perfectos, en especial mi doble Axel, mi espiral fue perfecto, mi rutina no tuvo ningún inconveniente, mis giros fueron increíbles y tuve un final perfecto, estaba contenta por haberlo logrado, la gente estaba emocionada y eso me gusto mucho, mi calificación total fue de 78.50, me quede en el primer lugar por ahora dejando a mi amiga Alice en segundo lugar, me emocione mucho, al final de mis calificaciones les mande saludos a todos…

_Saludos a Estados Unidos, a Forks y Arizona, gracias a todos por su apoyo, Edward te amo._

Luego de que pasaran dos competidoras más fue el turno de Rosalie.

_La siguiente competidora en la competencia femenil de patinaje artístico sobre hielo individual en el programa corto tenemos a la Srita. Rosalie Hale representando a los Estados Unidos de América. _

Rose eligió un vestido tipo halter color negro con toques en color rojo y pedrería plateada, la canción elegida para el programa corto fue La cumparsita de Gerardo Matos Rodríguez, sus primeros saltos fueron increíbles, la gente se emociono, el apoyo que Rose recibía era muy cálido y eso la motivaba a seguir adelante, su desplazamiento fue muy bueno, realizo su espiral con mucha flexibilidad, sus giros eran muy estéticos, el tango se le daba muy bien, el final estuvo de maravilla, su calificación total fue de 71.36 quedando en tercer lugar, nos emocionamos porque hasta ahora las mosqueteras íbamos en los tres primeros lugares y Rose tampoco desaprovecho la oportunidad y mando saludos…

_Gracias a todos los que confiaron en mí, daré todo mi esfuerzo, te amo Emmett._

Al terminar nos fuimos a cambiar para el programa largo, los nervios seguían en nosotras pero la emoción era más grande, así que nos apuramos y estiramos un poco para no enfriarnos, la primera en competir fui yo, de ahí siguió Rose y por ultimo Alice.

_En el estilo libre tenemos a la Srita. Ibell Volturi representando a los Estados Unidos de América. _

Yo utilice un vestido color azul eléctrico tipo halter, con pedrería plateada, el vestido era hermoso y en cuanto a la canción elegí I have ever seen de Sandra Bezic, mis saltos me salieron perfectos, los giros y desplazamientos junto con el espiral dejaron a más de uno con la boca abierta, toda la rutina resulto como yo quería y eso me encanto, no pude evitar emocionarme y derrame unas cuantas lagrimas. Mi calificación fue 150.06 conservando el primer lugar y mande saludos nuevamente…

_Gracias a mis padres por apoyarme en este sueño, los amo._

Luego de 5 competidoras fue el turno de Rose, ella utilizo un conjunto de dos piezas que consistía en una falda y un top tipo halter con pedrería plateada, escogió la canción Samson et Dalila de Camille Saint-Saëns, ella tuvo tres errores en tres de sus saltos que lamentablemente le costaran unos puntos pero evito la caída, en lo demás le fue muy bien, sus giros y su espiral fueron de lujo, esos errores que tuvo no opacaron el resto de su rutina, ya que su desplazamiento por la pista fue de lo mejor, fue ovacionada y recibió muchos regalos que fueron arrojados a la pista. Su calificación fue de 131.28 conservando el tercer lugar, estaba muy contenta y mando saludos…

_Les mando saludos a todos mis fans y compañeros de la preparatoria Lincoln._

Después de 3 competidoras fue el turno de Alice, ella uso un vestido negro con rojo de mangas largas y una pulsera de encaje en el cuello, la canción para esta rutina fue Bells of Moscow de Sergei Rachmaninov, ella realizó dos triples Axel, sus saltos estuvieron bien pero tuvo errores en otros saltos en su programa, a pesar de ello no opaco la pasión con la que realizó la rutina, su desplazamiento fue muy bueno y el final fue fantástico pero se sintió un poco mal por los errores que tuvo y esperaba no perder su segundo lugar y con su resultado nos enteraríamos los lugares definitivos. Su calificación fue de 131.72 mientras esperaba mando saludos…

_Saludos a todos los que me apoyan en este hermoso sueño, saludos a mis compañeros de la escuela John F. Kennedy._

EDWARD POV

El ver a mi diosa en la pista era magnifico, se me puso la piel chinita, era increíble ver como se desenvolvía en la pista, estaba orgulloso de ella pasara lo que pasara, ella es mi vida y si no ganara en esta ocasión no importaba yo la apoyaría en lo que ella decida, yo jamás me atrevería a cortarle sus alas, pero cuando la enfocaron en su entrenamiento mi corazón palpito con gran rapidez, su belleza era impresionante, me tenía cautivado, está nervioso porque en cualquier momento empezaría la competencia, pero sé que ella es buena en lo que hace y va a triunfar.

Mi Bella se coloco en posición para iniciar su rutina...

_¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes, mi amor!_

Patino magnifico, estoy impresionado, todos nos maravillamos, en cada acrobacia era ovacionada.

_¡Eso es cielo!_

Cuando termino su rutina y dieron sus calificaciones no pude evitar gritar de la emoción.

_¡Siii...! ¡Eres excelente, te amo mi cielo! _

EMMETT POV

Mi princesa se veía hermosa y sexy con su ropa de entrenamiento, ella es la rubia más bella que he conocido en mi vida, me hipnotizo con una sola mirada, cuando la enfocaron hasta los ojos me brillaron, estaba tan enamorado de ella que mi corazón brinco de alegría, pero a la vez estaba con los nervios de punta porque pronto iniciara la competencia y espero que lo logre porque es su mayor sueño, porque en las anteriores olimpiadas no logro lo que quería y eso le afecto mucho, pero ahora estaré para apoyarla.

Cuando mi hermosa rubia salió a la pista me emocione demasiado y no me importo no estar solo...

_¡Esa es mi Rose! ¡Tu puedes mi reina!_

Al iniciar sus rutinas me fascinaron, aunque tuvo errores pero no me importo, ella se ve divina en la pista pero aun así no deje de apoyarla.

_¡Rose no importa! ¡Tu puedes linda! ¡Te amo!_

JASPER POV

Mi hermosa duende, la amo con toda mi alma, jamás pensé enamorarme a este grado, ella es una pieza importante en mi vida, con ella aprendí lo que es el amor verdadero, se que ella se ha preparado muy bien para esta importante competencia y sé que lo va a lograr, porque es su sueño y yo la apoyare en lo que ella quiera, porque desde que acepto ser mi novia soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, me emociona verla en televisión y más si es en vivo, estoy orgulloso de ella.

Al verla en la pista no pude evitar sonreír, se veía lindísima con su traje, me fascinan su presencia, al iniciar su rutina le puse mucha atención...

_¡Vamos Ali! ¡Demuestra quien es la duende del hielo!_

Estuvo increíble aunque es una lastima que haya tenido errores, pude ver su carita triste pero no importa, yo se que ella es buena en lo que hace y por eso la apoyo en lo que desee...

_¡Vamos Alice, eres la mejor, tu puedes mi niña! ¡Te amo!_

BELLA POV

Después de los saludos los lugares quedaron de la siguiente manera…

_1er Lugar: Volturi Ibell USA 228.56_

_2do Lugar: Brandon Alice USA 205.50_

_3er Lugar: Hale Rosalie USA 202.64_

_4to Lugar: Ando Miki JPN 188.86_

_5to Lugar: Lepisto Laura FIN 187.97_

_6to Lugar: Flatt Rachel USA 182.49_

_7mo Lugar: Suzuki Akiko JPN 181.44_

Luego de escuchar los lugares nos pusimos a festejar, ya que los lugares quedaron entre nosotras, estábamos contentas por haber cumplido nuestro sueño de poder estar en el pódium juntas, no cabíamos de la felicidad, Heidi nos abrazo, lloramos de la felicidad, aun no podíamos creerlo fue una sensación tan maravillosa que no se puede describir…

_¡Ganamos Chicas!_

_¡Si Heidi, ganamos, no puedo creerlo!_

_¡Por fin! Si… Lo conseguimos._

_¡Si, las tres medallas para Estados Unidos!_

De ahí nos fuimos a nuestros camerinos y rumbo a ellos los periodistas de todas partes del mundo nos abordaron, así que nos dividimos una parte cada quien para poder atenderlos, de la emoción yo solo pude decir…

_Gracias a todos los que nos apoyaron y creyeron en nosotras, estamos muy contentas de haber logrado este objetivo, gracias a Heidi, sin ella no hubiera podido estar en donde estoy, también agradezco a mi primer entrenadora por haberme enseñado parte de lo que se ahora, gracias a mis padres por apoyarme en este sueño y estar al cien conmigo, a Phil que es mi padrastro sabe que lo quiero como si fuera mi papá, también agradezco a la vida por haber puesto en mi camino a un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso que me ama demasiado para aguantarme el ritmo, te amo Edward, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, también a todos mis amigos de la Push los adoro y ellos lo saben, Ben y Ángela gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ya no se que más decir…_

Rosalie dijo…

_Gracias a todos mis fans por creer en mí, gracias a Heidi por ser mi entrenadora y aguantarme día a día, a nuestra coreógrafa, a todos los patrocinadores que me apoyan, estoy muy feliz de ganar esta medalla que no es solo mía sino también de todos los estadounidenses que me apoyan, agradezco a mis padres por apoyarme siempre, saben que los adoro, también le agradezco a mi Emmett por estar conmigo en los entrenamientos, él sabe que lo amo y doy gracias a la vida por cruzarlo en mi camino, te amo…_

Alice dijo…

_Gracias a Heidi por entrenarme, ella sabe que este es el resultado de nuestro esfuerzo porque sin ella no estaríamos aquí, le agradezco a mis padres por apoyarme en mi sueño, por desvelarse conmigo en cada paso que doy, los amo, también le agradezco a mi Jazzy por estar en mi vida, te amo mi amor, a mis amigos que ellos ya saben quiénes son, los quiero y después a festejar este triunfo chicos que también es suyo, los quiero… _

De ahí nos fuimos a relajar y a seguir festejando, ya que dentro de tres horas se llevara a cabo la premiación y la entrega de nuestras medallas, el tiempo paso rapidísimo y ya nos encontrábamos en el pódium, las autoridades principales les entregaron a Rosalie su medalla de bronce, luego le entregaron a Alice su medalla de plata y por último a mí me entregaron mi medalla de oro, estábamos muy emocionadas y al escuchar nuestro himno no pudimos evitar derramar las lagrimas, es una emoción tan grande que jamás creí vivirla, es mi primera medalla de oro, al terminar la ceremonia nos reunimos con la prensa para contestar la sesión de preguntas que nos tenían preparada, de ahí nos fuimos a preparar, ya que tendríamos nuestras rutinas de exhibición, una vez listas, la primera en pasar fue Rosalie, la segunda fue Alice y la tercera fui yo.

_Con ustedes la ganadora de la medalla de Bronce, con la canción Volé de Celine Dion: Rosalie Hale._

Ella uso un vestido color blanco estraple, su rutina fue impresionante, Rose siempre ha sido muy elegante en sus rutinas y eso me gusta mucho, este programa lo preparo exclusivamente para presentarlo en los juegos olímpicos de Vancouver, sus giros y saltos fueron estupendos, su split estuvo perfecto, cada paso reflejaba el amor que le tenía al patinaje, no por nada ella es la tercera mejor del mundo, la gente le aplaudió muy contenta y nos deleito con un fragmento de una rutina que está ensayando.

_La siguiente participante es la ganadora de la medalla de Plata, con la melodía Caprice N°24 de Niccolò Paganini: Alice Brandon._

Alice uso un vestido color negro con Rosa con pedrería de color negro, de accesorio portaba un abanico del mismo color de su ropa y en su cabello traía un prendedor de plumas color rosa, su vestuario combinaba a la perfección, su rutina estuvo genial, sus saltos, giros y su espiral fueron estupendos, su rutina me fascino, su flexibilidad es increíble, me encanto el cambio de ritmo que tenía su canción y los últimos giros fueron demasiado rápidos que no cualquiera lo hace sin librar un buen mareo y el final fue de lujo, la gente estaba muy animada con ella que decidió deleitarnos con un fragmento de una nueva rutina en la que está trabajando.

_La última participante es la ganadora de la medalla de Oro, con la melodía Meditation from Thais de Jules Massenet: Ibell Volturi._

Decidí utilizar un vestido de manga larga color azul con terminaciones en la falda de color azul marino. Mi rutina salió como esperaba, mis saltos y mis giros fueron perfectos, en esta ocasión mi desplazamiento fue muy delicado y mi final no se quedo atrás fue increíble ver como la gente quedaba satisfecha con mi presentación, los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, la emoción del cierre de esta competencia siempre se quedara en mis recuerdos.

Al llegar al hotel Edward me marco a mi celular y mis amigas recibieron las llamadas de sus novios.

_¡Muchas felicidades amor! Estuviste fantástica, te veías hermosa en la pista._

_Muchas gracias amor, estoy muy contenta._

_Que bueno que hayas logrado tu sueño mi cielo, aquí todos estamos vueltos locos de la emoción, en la escuela estuvieron todos para poder ver la competencia._

_¿En serio?_

_Así es cariño, todos están muy orgullosos de ustedes tres._

_Eso me da gusto, me muero de ganas de regresar, quiero estar contigo y festejar con los chicos en La Push como habíamos quedado._

_Sí, yo también me muero de ganas de verte y me imagino que esa fogata en La Push ha de ser genial. _

_Si, se pone divertidísima, estaré de regreso en dos días, ya que mañana es la clausura de los juegos y como ganadores tenemos que estar ahí, pero te marco para avisarte a que hora._

_Perfecto linda, ya cuento las horas para volver a verte, mis padres te mandan saludos y muchas felicitaciones por tu triunfo, ellos no se perdieron la competencia, mi madre fue al hospital, ya que iban a poner una pantalla para que todos puedan ver la competencia, afortunadamente ningún paciente ingreso a esa hora, me dijo mi mamá que mi papá les decía a todos Ibell es mi nuera y se la pasaba echándote porras._

_¿En serio? ¡Que pena! Pero diles que muchas gracias por el apoyo, que los quiero mucho._

_Claro que sí, yo les digo._

_Bueno mi vida me duele dejarte pero en verdad estoy muy cansada._

_No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien, te amo y te mando muchos besos._

_Yo igual, cuídate mucho y cuando regrese me darás muchos besos, te extraño, no sé que hare para los próximos juegos que serán más lejos._

_¿A dónde serán los próximos?_

_Pues serán en Rusia, pero todavía falta, es hasta el 2014, por cierto Félix gano medalla de Plata en competencias individuales masculinas._

_¿En serio? ¡Wow! Felicítamelo en cuanto lo veas y con respecto a lo de los próximos juegos no sé cómo le haga pero iré, aunque Heidi se enoje conmigo._

_Jejejjeee… OK, claro que sí, bueno hora si te dejo, te amo._

_Te amo y descansa._

_Bye._

_Bye cariño._

Después de colgar me metí a bañar, mis amigas seguían platicando con sus novios, al salir Alice ya había colgado y fue la siguiente en ocuparlo, luego de diez minutos Rosalie colgó y espero hasta que Alice saliera para ocupar el baño, una vez listas nos acostamos a dormir y caímos como troncos después de las emociones vividas.

El tiempo paso rápido y ya nos encontrábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seattle, obviamente sabíamos que iba a estar repleto de periodistas y fans que esperaban ver nuestras medallas, así que decidimos llevarlas puestas, al llegar tomamos nuestras maletas y al salir de ahí nuestros novios corrieron a abrazarnos, los besamos con toda la pasión que sentíamos en ese momento, los flashes no se dejaron esperar, después dimos las entrevistas a todos los medios de comunicación que pudimos y otros se quedaron en espera de información pero les dijimos que pronto haríamos una conferencia de prensa para poder contestar todo lo que quisieran saber de nosotras respecto a nuestra vida profesional.

De ahí nos retiramos a la casa de Edward, durante el camino había pancartas que decían…

BIENVENIDAS A FORKS IBELL, ALICE Y ROSE…

FELICIDADES POR SU TRIUNFO CHICAS… etc.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward nos recibieron con una fiesta sorpresa para las tres, nos regalaron flores, había pancartas con felicitaciones, arreglos florales de nuestros admiradores, había música, pero lo más importante es que estaban todos nuestros amigos, nuestros familiares hasta mis tíos de Italia estaban aquí, ellos felicitaron a Félix por su esfuerzo solo que el represento a Italia por su nacionalidad pero cuando iniciemos nuestro equipo en parejas sobre hielo representaremos a Estados Unidos, ya que la mamá de mi primo, es decir, mi tía Didime es estadounidense. Además a él lo esperan dentro de dos días más en su país para que lo reciban como se merece, como un campeón, porque ser el segundo mejor del mundo se logra con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

La fiesta estuvo padrísima hasta nuestros padres estaban ahí y no podían faltar nuestros suegros, que estaban orgullosos de tener unas nueras como nosotras, incluso Carmen, la nana de Emmett, estaba ahí, ella nos preparo un pastel de chocolate que no pudimos rechazar.

Al terminar la fiesta nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, ya que aun no nos reponíamos del viaje, además al día siguiente teníamos que ir a la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare y me coloque mi medalla, ya que lo más seguro es que todos querrán verla en la escuela, así que me aliste lo más rápido posible y como mi camioneta había pasado a mejor vida utilice mi hermoso Volvo, era la primera vez que lo llevaba a la escuela, ya que Edward siempre venía por mí, pero esta vez se quedo dormido y no pudo hacerlo, lo bueno que me aviso con tiempo, porque si no hubiera llegado tarde y con lo que odio que me pase eso.

Al llegar fue toda una revolución, todos quisieron acercarse a mí, habían mantas por doquier, los maestros hicieron una ceremonia especial para felicitarme, yo me puse muy roja, ya que no me gusta ser la atención de todo el mundo, pero no había de otra, porque a partir de que revele mi identidad como Ibell Volturi, la tranquilidad se termino, pero el peso que traía cargando se fue con ella, las clases continuaron como si nada, al finalizar me fui a casa de Edward, ya que mi papá trabajaría el turno de la tarde y noche, pero como hoy sería la fogata en la Push y todos nos quedaremos ahí, así que mí papá no tuvo objeción en no dejarme ir, así que hoy me divertiría a lo grande pero sanamente, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ángela, Rosalie, Bree, Riley que eran los chicos ajenos a la tribu quileute también estaban invitados, yo desde hace tiempo que me habían adoptado, ellos hacen un especie de ritual donde te dan la bienvenida.

Una semana después de nuestro regreso, la empresa Smuckers Stars on Ice nos mando llamar a Alice, a Rose y a mí, ya que tenían algo que proponernos, nosotras fuimos con Heidi, ya que aparte de ser nuestra entrenadora es nuestra manager para cuando participamos en eventos privados, una vez ahí nos atendió el Sr. Hamilton.

_Buenas tardes Sritas. Alice, Ibell y Rosalie._

_Buenas tardes Sr. Hamilton ¿En que podemos ayudarle? _Pregunte yo.

_Bueno el motivo de nuestra reunión es para plantearles un negocio._

_¿Un negocio? _Pregunto Rose.

_Si, verán, como ustedes saben, mi empresa y yo realizamos tours por algunos países._

_Aja. _Dijo Alice.

_La propuesta es que ustedes se unan al próximo tour que se llevara a cabo dentro de 4 meses, el tour será de 2 meses y serán vacaciones escolares para ustedes, ya que era esa la razón por la cual no habían aceptado mi propuesta con anterioridad porque no podían abandonar sus estudios, por eso lo pensé y decidí hacerlo este año en vacaciones para que no les perjudique, ustedes tendrían buena remuneración, la verdad me interesa tenerlas en mi show ¿Qué dicen?_

Las cuatro nos quedamos perplejas, era una excelente oportunidad, siempre habíamos querido participar en un evento como este, pero por la escuela no podíamos, ya que este tour tarda dos meses y no podíamos faltar tanto, pero ahora que lo iban a realizar en nuestras vacaciones era muy tentador.

_¿Sr. Hamilton podría darnos unos minutos para discutirlo?_

_Claro que sí, regreso en 10 minutos._

_Perfecto, muchas gracias._

El Sr. Hamilton salió de su oficina para darnos la privacidad que necesitábamos, al dejarnos solas comenzamos a discutirlo.

_¿Qué les parece chicas?_

_Pues la verdad me agrada la idea pero ¿Y nuestros novios?_

_Es cierto, no podemos abandonarlos mucho tiempo, puede aparecer alguien que quiera interferir en nuestros noviazgos._

_Tienes razón pero la verdad yo siempre había querido ir y es fabuloso que el Sr. Hamilton nos ofreciera esta oportunidad ¿No creen?_

_Pues si, pero no se que pensar._

_Chicas, tranquilas, pueden decirle al Sr. Hamilton que necesitan más tiempo para pensarlo y que mañana le dan una respuesta._

_Pero y si se los ofrece a otras._

_No lo creo, además ahorita, ustedes son las famosas por haber ganado los primeros lugares de Vancouver, así que no creo que le interese otras patinadoras._

_¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a los chicos y que ellos nos ayuden a decidir?_

_Pues sería una opción, además esto también les incumbe a ellos._

_Yo digo que ellos las van a apoyar, ellos saben cuánto aman esta carrera y ellos las conocieron así, por lo tanto, no creo que haya problema, pero si gustan márquenles. _

Le marque a Edward…

_¿Qué paso amor? ¿Ya saliste de tu reunión?_

_No aún no, amor ¿Están Jasper y Emmett contigo?_

_Si ¿Por qué? ¿Están bien?_

_Si, descuida, pon el altavoz, es que queremos consultar algo con ustedes._

_Ya esta, ellos te escuchan._

_¡Hola Jazzy!_

_¡Hola linda!_

_¡Hola osito!_

_¡Hola muñequita!_

Bueno una vez hechos los saludos proseguí con el objetivo de la llamada…

_Bueno el motivo de la llamada es para decirles que el Sr. Hamilton, que es dueño de la empresa Smuckers Stars on Ice nos ofreció un contrato para asistir al tour de este año, la verdad nos interesa muchísimo, ya que esta vez será en vacaciones, el punto es que son dos meses de gira y es lo que duran las vacaciones, el inconveniente es que si nosotras aceptamos no podremos verlos durante ese tiempo, así que no sabemos que hacer._

_No se preocupen por nosotros chicas, saben que las amamos y nosotros jamás les cortaríamos sus alas, sabemos que este es su sueño y en cuanto a separarnos… _Dijo Edward.

…_No creo que sea posible, porque sin ustedes nosotros no seremos los mismos, así que nosotros… _A completo Jasper.

… _Podemos ir con ustedes al tour, además hace mucho que no salimos de vacaciones, solo tenemos que saber cual es son los destinos y las fechas para poder comprar los boletos… _Termino Emmett.

_¿En serio harían eso por nosotras?_

_Eso y más._

_¡Wow! Por eso te amo mi Jazzy, te recompensare cuando te vea cielo._

_¡Excelente!_

_¿Y que para mí no hay recompensa? _Dijo un muy indignado Emmett.

_Claro que si osito, deja que te vea y no te me escapas vivo. _Dijo Rose.

_Eso si me gusta muñequita._

_¿Y para Edward hay nada?_

_Claro que si amorcito de mi vida, también habrá algo para ti._

_¡Ahhh…! Bueno así pues sí._

_Jejejjeee… Bueno chicos los dejamos porque ya no tarda en entrar el Sr. Hamilton._

_Bye._

_Bye._

_Una vez que cortamos la llamada._

_Lo ven chicas, les dije que sus novios las apoyarían._

_Tienes razón, son unos amores con nosotras._

No tardo mucho cuando el Sr. Hamilton entro a la oficina.

_Entonces ¿Decidieron algo?_

_Si, aceptamos su propuesta pero con la condición que nuestros novios vengan con nosotras, ellos dijeron que quieren ir en el mismo avión que nosotras y que están dispuestos a pagarles los gastos que genere su viaje._

_Bueno me parece una buena idea y en cuanto al vuelo de sus novios no hay ningún problema, siempre usamos el avión privado de la empresa y siempre hay espacio, lo único es que van a tener que pagar es su hotel y alimentos._

_Perfecto no hay problema con eso, solo que necesitaremos el itinerario para que puedan hacer sus reservaciones a los mismos hoteles que nosotras._

_Muy bien, en dos semanas lo tendrán, además faltan 4 meses para el tour, así que tienen tiempo._

_Perfecto entonces ¿Cuándo venimos a firmar el contrato?_

_Dentro de una semana les estará llegando el contrato a cada una para su firma y posteriormente se les hará llegar una copia para ustedes con ambas firmas._

_Perfecto, los estaremos esperando, necesitamos resolver algo más._

_No, eso es todo._

_Bueno, entonces nos retiramos, que tenga buena tarde._

_Igualmente chicas._

A las dos semanas nos llego el contrato junto con el itinerario y el hotel que ocuparemos en cada estancia como nos dijo el Sr. Hamilton, lo firmamos y a la semana recibimos la copia del mismo, después de finalizado esto les ayudamos a los chicos a reservar sus hoteles, ya que sus respectivos padres y los nuestros nos habían autorizado el viaje, después de tener todo listo nos dirigíamos cada tarde a las pistas de Stars on Ice para el ensayo de cada una de las rutinas y para armar el show final, los chicos nos acompañaban siempre, además Félix también fue requerido en este tour y ahí decidimos aprovechar para dar a conocer que incursionaríamos en el patinaje sobre hielo en parejas, este sería nuestro debut.

Así paso el tiempo y los cuatro meses que faltaban llegaron a su término, estábamos emocionadas porque el primer show lo haríamos en Seattle, después el Lake Placid de Nueva York, luego iríamos a Las Vegas, Arizona, Canadá, México, Colombia, Perú, Chile, Argentina, España, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Londres, Suiza, Hungría, Grecia, Rusia, China, Korea, Japón, Australia, Sudáfrica y de regreso a Seattle para finalizar el show de este año.

El primer show fue en Seattle, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí para apoyarnos, el show se llamo Stars on Ice Tour 2010, el show comenzó con la presentación de cada uno de los patinadores que participaríamos en el…

_Damas y caballeros, por favor demos la bienvenida a nuestros campeones olímpicos sobre hielo: Tessa Virtue & Scott Moir, Ibell Volturi, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Joannie Rochette, Félix Volturi y Michelle Kwan…_

El opening estuvo muy padre, cada uno de los participantes iban entrando poco a poco, la canción que utilizamos fue The best of times del grupo Dream Theater, todos vestíamos diferentes trajes pero en colores pasteles, los chicos usaban pantalón y camisa color negro, todos estábamos sincronizados, la rutina nos salió a la perfección, nos desplazábamos por toda la pista, fue increíble la experiencia de patinar con otros colegas, todos interactuábamos entre sí y el final nos quedo de lujo.

La primera en abrir pista fue Alice con la canción Bulletproof de La Roux, ella uso un pantalón entubado color negro, un blusón negro con rayas azules y plateadas y un saco del mismo color con estoperoles plateados, su rutina estuvo genial, después de un rato se quito el saco y siguió con su rutina, no se equivoco en nada, fue una rutina muy moderna y divertida que atrapo a cada uno de los espectadores, sus saltos impactaban, su presentación finalizo perfecta, los espectadores aplaudieron muy emocionados.

La segunda fui yo con la canción Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven, utilice un vestido de mangas largas color azul marino, yo sabía que a Edward le encantaba este color en combinación con mi piel, esta rutina fue muy elegante y clásica, no podía faltar mi clásico espiral, me desplace por toda la pista, mis saltos emocionaban a la gente, con esta rutina les pude transmitir todo el sentimiento que me provoco el realizarla, al final la audiencia aplaudió con muchas ganas y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

La siguiente participante fue Rosalie con la canción Solamente per Carolina de Robert Werner, utilizo un vestido con un gran escote en la espalda color plata con azul y pedrería plateada, esta canción es muy linda, ya que es una canción de cuna, en esta rutina mostro una elegancia perfecta, lucio bellísima, sus movimientos fueron precisos, los saltos y giros cumplieron las expectativas de los presentes, ya que aplaudían y eso hacia sonreír a Rose, finalizo magistralmente.

Antes de mi, entraron a la pista todos los chicos e interpretaron la canción A Little less Conversation de Elvis Presley, los chicos vistieron como vaqueros de diferentes colores, la coreografía les quedo muy padre, todos iban sincronizados, se notaba como disfrutaban el show, pero lo que me impresiono fueron sus acrobacias, las chicas estaban vueltas locas, pero cuando Félix cargo a otro chico fue increíble y el final quedo estupendo, todos aplaudieron y ellos festejaron el éxito de su presentación.

Luego continúe yo con la canción España Cani, use un vestido amarillos con terminación en negro, la canción es muy padre y la rutina es algo difícil pero me encanta, la rutina salió fantástica como lo ensayado, cada uno de los saltos y giros deleitaron a los presentes, no podía faltar el espiral y el split que tanto les gusta a mis fans, el final les gusto mucho, ya que pude escuchar como gritaban de emoción.

Posteriormente salió Alice con la canción Gold de Linda Eder utilizando un vestido de color negro con pedrería del mismo color, su rutina fue muy bonita y muy tranquila, cada uno de sus movimientos enamoro a más de uno, esta rutina es muy delicada y al final todos le aplaudieron.

A continuación me toco nuevamente a mí con la canción Don't stop the music de Rihanna, traía un conjunto de dos piezas, era un bóxer color negro y un top color dorado, ahora si empezaba la fiesta y dejamos atrás lo delicado y clásico para divertirnos un poco más, los movimientos de esta rutina fueron con más ritmo, la gente no paraba de aplaudir con tal de seguir el ritmo de la canción y eso me animaba, mi split salió con una flexibilidad que le fascino a la gente, había fuerza y decisión en mis saltos y giros, el final fue muy sexy, ya que fueron movimientos de cintura que hizo gritar a más de uno.

Yo cerré mis rutinas individuales con un éxito rotundo dentro de mi carrera, mis fans me bautizaron con el sobrenombre de la Reina del hielo y que gracias a mi esfuerzo pude coronarme como la mejor del mundo y eso me enorgullece.

Después entro a escena Rose con la canción Je T'aime Encoré de Celine Dion, uso un vestido color rojo vino, la rutina fue romántica, muy delicada, los saltos y giros hacían que la piel se te pusiera chinita de la emoción, hizo un lindo split, sus últimos giros fueron muy rápidos y al final todos aplaudieron muy satisfechos.

_Antes de entrar los siguientes participantes me gustaría hablarles sobre ellos, estos chicos son unos excelentes patinadores, apasionados con lo que hacen, pero sobre todo unos campeones que buscan ser el orgullo de su país, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Ibell y Félix Volturi que el día de hoy debutan en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo en pareja, fuerte el aplauso._

Félix y yo decidimos utilizar la canción Harder to breathe de Maroon 5, yo usaba un vestido rojo y Félix usaba un pantalón y camisa de manga larga color negro, nuestras rutinas como pareja eran de gran dificultad técnica, realizábamos acrobacias algo peligrosas pero muy divertidas que le gustaban a la gente. Félix me cargo dándome una vuelta por detrás de él y caí en frente de él, luego me aventó para poder realizar un triple Axel, Félix me giraba por los aires como si fuera una pluma, nos divertimos mucho y a la gente le agradaba la confianza que nos teníamos en uno con el otro para no tener miedo a caernos, fue maravilloso ver la aceptación de la gente y el final estuvo magnifico.

Luego continúo Alice en lo que nosotros nos cambiábamos para la siguiente rutina, ella eligió la canción Just a Girl de No Doubt, traía puesto un pantalón y una blusa sin escote color rosa pastel y pedrería plateada, su rutina estuvo bien, tuvo un pequeño fallo en uno de sus saltos pero no se distinguió mucho, lo demás quedo perfecto y como Félix y yo aun no estábamos listos, así que Alice nos apoyo con un fragmento de una rutina que estaba trabajando y fue el tiempo que necesitábamos.

Alice cerró cada una de sus presentaciones como la duende del hielo que es y no por algo es la segunda mejor del mundo.

Después del pequeño inconveniente Félix y yo salimos a la pista con la canción Look at Little sister de Steve Ray Vaughn, yo use un vestido color negro con un tirante grueso y otro delgado y Félix uso un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, el inicio fue genial, porque yo entre sola y de repente aparece Félix y lo salto y de ahí nos desplazamos por toda la pista, nuestros giros y saltos estuvieron de maravilla, en una parte Félix me deslice por debajo de sus piernas y la gente creyó que me había caído, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que era parte de la rutina aplaudieron, era un especie de reto en baile y eso me gusto, por eso elegimos esta el día de hoy, el final fue muy padre, yo quede de pie y el tirado en la pista de hielo.

A continuación entro Rose con la canción Fly de Celine Dion, uso para esta ocasión una gabardina pero debajo de esta traía un vestido precioso, pero al desprenderse de la gabardina nos dejo ver un hermoso vestido azul rey con pedrería plateada, en sus muñecas tenía una especie de pulseras de color del vestido, su rutina comenzó con un toque de misterio, esta coreografía fue preciosa, aunque tuvo un error en un salto pero no opaco su rutina, no solo a mi me encanto sino a todos, ya que aplaudieron muchísimo, incluso Emmett se puso de pie y le mando muchos besos y Rose se puso roja como un tomate.

Rose cerró cada una de sus presentaciones como la Rosa del hielo que es, no en balde tiene ese sobrenombre, por eso es la tercera mejor del mundo.

Después de Rose, Félix y yo volvimos a la pista, pero esta vez con la canción Pretty Vegas de Inxs, yo use un vestido color negro con rosa mexicano y Félix uso un pantalón gris y camisa negra, nuestra rutina fue de gran dificultad técnica, todos estaban emocionados, ya que nuestras acrobacias eran impresionantes, el me cargaba sin dificultad y nuestro final fue maravilloso, los presentes nos ovacionaron y eso nos alegro la noche.

Posteriormente ingreso a la pista una gran amiga mía, siempre me da mucho gusto verla en acción, porque es muy buena y deja el alma en la pista, Joannie Rochette eligió la canción my inmortal del grupo Evanences, ella uso un vestido negro de manga larga y cuello alto con pedrería del mismo color y con un escote en la espalda, se veía hermosa, su rutina consistió en giros muy delicados, un split y un doble Axel perfecto, su giro con split fue maravilloso y el final fue padrísimo ya que termino semi acostada en el hielo.

El siguiente en participar fue mi primo Félix, el uso la canción Gladiator de Hans Zimmer, vistió un pantalón negro y su camisa era de color negro con plateado y en las manos llevaba dos dagas, sus primeros saltos fueron increíbles, no cualquiera realiza saltos triples, su rutina estaba llena de dramatismo, eso era lo que transmitía, él es fantástico y deja a más de una sin aliento, sus giros y sus movimientos me encantaron y el público estaba vuelto loco, su final fue perfecto.

Luego continuaron Tessa Virtue y Scott Moir, unos chicos canadienses que ganaron el oro en parejas en Vancouver, son muy buenos y por lo tanto una muy buena competencia para nosotros que estamos iniciando, ellos eligieron la canción Jack and Diane de John Mellencamp, Tessa uso un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color azul y Scott uso un pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro y una camisa de manga corta color blanco, la rutina fue muy romántica habían muchos acercamientos, sus acrobacias eran muy padres y de gran dificultad, son grandes bailarines sobre hielo, sus giros son increíbles, la gente estaba eufórica con ellos y el final estuvo muy padre, son unos fuertes contrincantes pero estoy segura que entrenaremos para estar a su nivel.

Nuevamente es el turno de Félix, para esta ocasión eligió la canción Overcome de Ancient Lands por Ronan Hardiman, uso un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, también usaba unos guantes negros, su rutina estuvo muy padre, sus saltos fueron muy buenos, aunque tuvo un pequeño error pero fue muy insignificativo, pero el hacer lagartijas enloqueció a todas las espectadoras, pero el paso donde camina muy rápido simulando que baila zamba estuvo estupendo y su final fue increíble como siempre por eso es el segundo mejor del mundo y su medalla lo avala.

La ultima en participar fue Michelle Kwan, ella es una excelente patinadora que admiro mucho, ella eligió la canción Carmina Burana de Carl Orff, ella uso un vestido color morado, la canción es muy buena, su rutina fue realizada con mucha pasión, su doble Axel fue increíble, sus giros con espiral los hizo con mucha flexibilidad, su desplazamiento fue estupendo, se nota los años que lleva en este medio, ella es una de las veteranas de Stars on Ice y su final fue de diez.

Y para cerrar el evento todos los que participamos hicimos un show de clausura y estuvo estupendo, la canción elegida fue Simply the best de Jimmy Barnes, los chicos vistieron de pantalón y camisa roja, nosotras usamos vestidos de color rojo de diferentes modelos, la rutina fue muy divertida, cada uno hacia pasos diferentes y después coreográficos, yo lo disfrute al igual que mis amigas y mis compañeros de pista, el final fue muy padre, ya que todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirnos y salieron del evento muy satisfechos.

Cuando fuimos a Arizona, mi madre y Phil invitaron a sus amigos a asistir para que vieran en acción a su hija, ellos salieron muy orgullosos de mi y de mis amigas, así fue pasando el tiempo y con ello fuimos llendo a los destinos pactados en el contrato, nuestra llegada fue un éxito rotundo en cada una de las locaciones porque los boletos se agotaron muy rápido, pero lo más importante fue que quedaron muy satisfechos con nuestro trabajo.

Cuando fuimos a Italia nuestros familiares fueron a vernos y nos felicitaron con el trabajo que hicimos, tenemos primas pequeñas que nos admiran a Félix y a mí que ya están siguiendo nuestros pasos, porque están tomando clases de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Pero lo que inicia siempre tiene que acabar, los dos meses de vacaciones acabaron y ahora nos encontrábamos de regreso a Seattle, ahí estará mi papá dándonos la bienvenida como siempre, mientras tanto yo voy a dormir un poco porque estoy rendida…

**Ahora si el próximo capítulo es el epilogo y el final de esta magnífica historia, así que déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto este capítulo, me da mucha tristeza el que se acabe esta historia pero ni modo así es la ley de la vida, lo que se empieza algún día se termina, así que ni modo Jejejjeee…**

**Bueno los dejo y espero subir lo más pronto posible el epilogo, gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere mucho.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Atte.: *** LAURIS PRINCESS *** *** PAO *****


	16. Chapter 16

**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**EL SECRETO DE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Epilogo.**

BELLA POV

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle nos encontramos con nuestros fans esperándonos a la salida, todos nos recibieron con mucho gusto, nos pedían fotos, autógrafos, lo de siempre, no pudimos atender a todos porque eran demasiados, nuestros novios se separaron un poco de nosotras porque según ellos no querían estorbar ni ensombrecer el tiempo de nuestros fans con nosotras, son tan lindos y comprensivos, no cualquiera aguanta el ritmo de su pareja que es famosa, seguimos firmando hasta que Heidi interrumpió.

_Hola chicos, nos tenemos que ir para que las chicas descansen un poco del viaje tan largo que acabamos de tener, pero les prometo que pronto harán una firma de autógrafos para todos ustedes ¿OK?_

Adorábamos a nuestros fans, ya que también nos apoyaban en ese aspecto, eran muy comprensivos con nosotras y siempre respetaban nuestros momentos privados. Al salir del aeropuerto nos estaba esperando una camioneta de Stars on Ice que nos llevaría a la casa de Edward, ya que Carslie y Esme organizaron una parrillada como bienvenida y para celebrar el éxito de la gira, nuestros padres estarían ahí esperándonos, bueno a excepción de mamá y Phil, ya que ellos están de gira con el equipo de base ball, pero ni modo, ya será para otra ocasión, al llegar todos se encontraban en la puerta, nos bajamos desesperados a saludarlos, los extrañábamos muchísimo, cada quien abrazo a sus respectivos padres, estaba con mi papá cuando una voz muy conocida me hablo.

_Y que ¿Para nosotros no hay abrazo?_

_¿Mamá? ¿Phil? ¡Ahhh….! ¡Mi mamá está aquí!_

_Pues claro, teníamos que venir, no creerás que nos íbamos a perder el regreso de tu primer gira con Stars on Ice ¿Verdad? _Me dijo mi mamá.

_Por supuesto que no, pero tu me dijiste que Phil iba a viajar con su equipo de base ball._

_Sí, pero esa fue la excusa para darte la sorpresa. _Me dijo un sonriente Phil.

_Wow, que padre que pudieran venir los dos._

Abrace a Phil y a mi mamá, ya que cuando fui a la gira no tuve mucho chance de estar con ella porque al día siguiente volaríamos rumbo a Canadá, solo tuve tiempo de ir a cenar con ellos, mis amigos y Edward prefirieron quedarse en el hotel, ya que decían que era muy familiar, trate de convencerlos pero no lo logre.

_Además vine a conocer a mi yerno, ya que cuando estuvieron en Arizona no tuve la oportunidad de verlo ¿Dónde estas Edward? _

_¡Aquí Sra. Dwyer!_

_Nada de Sra. Dwyer, dime Renne y el es mi esposo Phil._

_Hola mucho gusto._

_Hola, entonces tu eres el que está con nuestra princesita ehhh… _

_Este… sí… _Lo dijo muy nervioso.

_Ya sabes… Nada de lastimarla, porque aquí tienes 2 hombres que la defiendan ¿O no Charlie?_

_Así es, ella es la niña de nuestros ojos, así que ya sabes._

_Sí, ya me lo había dicho con anterioridad._

_¡Papá! ¡Phil! Por favor, me lo van a espantar, jejejjeee…_

_Descuida preciosa, yo no me voy de tu lado a menos que tú me lo pidas._

_No es cierto Edward solo estamos bromeando._

_No se preocupen, ya me lo imaginaba._

Después de las amenazas de papá y Phil pasamos a comer, ya que teníamos mucha hambre, además estuvimos con una dieta especial durante la gira para no sobrecargarnos del estomago, además no estábamos acostumbrados a los diferentes condimentos de los platillos típicos de cada país, por lo tanto, los directivos de la gira tenían miedo a que nos enfermáramos y pues nuestros novios se unieron a nuestra dieta, pero de vez en cuando nos escapábamos y probábamos un poco de cada platillo y estaban deliciosos, a pesar de que comíamos un poco a escondidas, Emmett se quedaba con hambre, este chico sí que es un barril sin fondo, con razón, el tamaño que tiene, pero por Rosalie es capaz de comer lo mismo y en la misma cantidad que ella, bueno según sus palabras, pero luego me entere que hacia trampa por que recuerdo esa noche que lo sorprendí…

FLASHBACK

Alice y Jasper habían salido a caminar para conocer la ciudad, Rose y Emmett estaban dando una vuelta por el hotel después de cenar y yo me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, lo estaba esperando mientras él estaba platicando con sus papás, después decidí dar una vuelta por el hotel, estaba tan sedienta que me dirigí al restaurante por un poco de jugo, me acerco al buffet con mi vaso cuando escuche…

_¡Que rico! ¡Tenía mucha hambre! _

Esa voz se me hizo muy familiar, así que me asomo hacia la dirección de donde provenía dicha voz y me sorprendo al ver a Emmett sentado en una mesa del rincón con demasiada comida y devorándosela como desesperado, yo no pude evitar acercarme y hablarle…

_¡Emmett!_

_Ehhh…_

Al verme se puso más blanco que la cal, parecía un autentico vampiro, lo único que hizo fue pasarse entero el bocado y comenzó a toser como desesperado.

_Cof, cof…_

_¡Oh, por dios, Emmett! _

Yo me asuste al notar que se estaba ahogando, así que tuve que golpearlo en la espalda y darle un poco de jugo hasta que pudo calmarse.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Si, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias por ayudarme._

_No hay problema._

_Solo no vuelvas a espantarme, creí que venías con Rosalie, sentí que me moría._

_¡No exageres! Ni que fuera para tanto, pero ¿Qué haces aquí sin Rose?_

_No le vayas a decir pero, es que… Es que me moría de hambre y ya no aguante más, tú sabes que con lo que estamos comiendo con ustedes no es suficiente para mí y pues baje a reponer lo perdido, además Rose se quedo dormida hace un rato que la lleve a su habitación y aproveche a bajar para comer algo._

_¿A esto llamas algo?_

_Sí, solo es un tentempié. _

_Emmett con todo esto puedes alimentar a un ejército completo, en serio a ti es mejor darte un buen regalo que invitarte a comer, me dejarías en bancarrota._

_Jejejjeee… Con razón mis padres nunca me han llevado a comer en mis cumpleaños, prefieren darme un regalo._

_¡Ay Emmett! Tu y tus ocurrencias, la verdad yo no sé cómo le hace Carmen para llenarte, en serio, ella es mi heroína._

_Pues me quiere mucho y jamás dejaría a su bebe sin alimentarse adecuadamente._

_¿Bebe? ¡Por dios Emmett! Tienes 17 años, de bebe tienes lo que yo de doctora… O sea… nada._

_Bueno ya dejémoslo ahí ¿Gustas acompañarme a comer?_

_Este, solo me como este bocadillo que se me antojo._

Me comí ese delicioso bocadillo que era una galletita con queso crema, es delicioso y no pude resistirme.

_¿Algo más?_

_No gracias, no quiero tener pesadillas, además acabo de cenar._

_Bella eso fue hace 2 horas._

_Si y aun sigo llena, tengo que recordarte porque no como mucho._

_No claro que no._

_Bueno, te dejo, ya me voy con Edward y luego a descansar._

_OK, pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_Claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte._

_¿Podrías guardarme el secreto? Es que si Rose me descubre haciendo trampa me mata._

_Jejejjeee… Está bien, yo no le voy a decir nada pero si te descubre yo no sé nada ¿OK? Yo no quiero que se enoje conmigo por ocultarle algo, nunca lo he hecho en estos años que llevamos de amistad y si se enoja conmigo te ahorco Emmett McCarthy ¿Me escuchaste?_

_Sí, no te preocupes, si me descubre que espero que no, no te echare de cabeza._

_Más te vale, bueno nos vemos mañana temprano para partir al aeropuerto rumbo a Londres, provecho y que descanses…_

_¡Hasta mañana Ibell!_

_¡Emmett!_

_¡Lo siento Bella!_

_Jejejjeee… Bye._

_Bye._

Me dirigí con Edward para despedirme y desearle buenas noches.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así lo hizo siempre que estuvimos fuera de Forks, aunque Rose jamás se entero porque si no se enoja y créanme no quieren verla enojada.

Estuvimos platicando muy amenamente hasta que Esme nos llamo a Edward y a mí.

_Edward, Bella ¿Pueden venir conmigo a la cocina por favor?_

_Claro mamá._

_Sí, Esme._

Era extraño, ya que Esme no es de esas personas que tratan las cosas en privado a menos que no sean muy cercanos a nosotros.

Una vez ahí.

_Chicos, mientras ustedes estuvieron de viaje, vino Tanya._

_¿Y ahora que hizo mamá?_

_Nada hijo, lo que si me sorprendió fue su cambio de actitud._

_¿Cómo dices? No entiendo._

_Bueno ella solo vino a dejarles esta carta y a despedirse de nosotros._

_¿Despedirse? ¿Y eso?_

_Si, dijo que se iba a vivir con sus abuelos a Canadá para olvidarte y que siente que poniendo tierra de por medio cree lograrlo._

_Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, aquí tienen, ustedes deciden que hacer con ella._

_Pues yo pienso que deberíamos leerla enfrente de los demás, no es un secreto lo de Tanya, así que será mejor darle vuelta a la página después de leerla._

_Tienes razón Edward, entonces vayamos a la sala con todos. _

Nos dirigimos a la sala y una vez ahí…

_¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Algo anda mal?_

_No, solo es que Tanya nos dejo a Bella y a mí una carta._

_¿Y eso?_

_No lo sé Jazz._

Edward interrumpió la plática de todos y ellos nos pusieron atención.

_Como todos saben, Tanya fue mi ex novia, bueno… Ella vino a mi casa a dejarnos a Bella y a mí esta carta mientras nos encontrábamos en la gira de las chicas._

_¿Y ahora que va a inventar esa mujer?_

_No lo sé Rose, pero mi mamá dice que se oía muy arrepentida, se oía sincera, ella vino a despedirse de nosotros porque se fue con sus abuelos para poner tierra de por medio para que ella pueda superar sus sentimientos por mí, así que me gustaría que todos la escucharan._

La carta dice:

Para Edward y Bella:

A veces es necesario pedir perdón para empezar de nuevo, se que les hice mucho daño, en especial a ti Bella, se que con todos esos insultos te hacía sentir mal, pero no solo a ti te lastimaba, sino también a Edward, yo estaba celosa de que él siempre te ponía mucha atención, y eso no me gustaba, se que con mi actitud hice que él se alejara de mí, yo pensaba que él me iba a amar siempre, pero no es así, ahora sé que con el amor y la integridad de las personas no se juega, y ahora estoy pagando con creces todo el daño que les hice, para empezar mis padres están decepcionados de mí, porque esta no fue la educación que ellos me inculcaron pero han decidido darme otra oportunidad y por eso he decidido irme con mis abuelitos a Canadá para alejarme de las personas a las que les he hecho mucho daño, ellos me aceptaron porque realmente estoy arrepentida de todo lo que les hice y ellos están dispuestos a ayudarme en lo que sea necesario para salir adelante y poder perdonarme a mi misma por el sufrimiento que les cause.

Bella se que el dolor que te ocasione es difícil de olvidar pero pienso que quizás un buen comienzo para curar ese dolor es pedir perdón y por eso escribí esta carta para pedirte que me perdones, y déjame decirte que no eres una don nadie, al contrario te admiro mucho, porque se necesita de mucho valor para vivir en el anonimato como lo hiciste tu, ya que a ti lo único que te importaba era la amistad sincera y pura que te daban tus amigos y me da mucho gusto que los sigas conservando, ya que "mis amigas" solo estaban interesadas en la popularidad que yo les brindaba y ahora que está ya no existe decidieron dejar de hablarme, por eso me voy para comenzar de nuevo.

Edward… Con lágrimas en los ojos he decido despedirme de ti, de este amor que solo yo siento y que me lastima, se que nunca supe valorar tus sentimientos, yo se que eres una buena persona y entregada con los que quieres, también se que estas muy enamorado de Bella y yo extenderé mis alas y buscare otro horizonte para mi, se que aun te amo y que mis ojos llorarán muchas lágrimas todavía, a su tiempo mi corazón se conformará, pero sé que el amar también es dejar libre a la persona que amas para que esta sea feliz con la persona que él ama y eso es lo que hago en este momento, te dejo libre para que seas feliz con Bella, porque he aceptado que jamás volverás a ser mío y tengo que aprender a vivir sin ti. Me despido de esta manera, porque sé que si te veo no seré capaz de irme, para que no sea más difícil para mí. Espero volver a verlos pronto, pero antes tengo que superar el amor que siento por ti, sean felices, quiéranse mucho y hasta pronto.

Sinceramente

Tanya Denali.

_¡Wow, que intenso! _Dijo Emmett.

_Jamás pensé que Tanya fuera a escribirnos esto. _Dijo Edward.

_Yo tampoco, pensé que iba a continuar interfiriendo en nuestras vidas, pero al parecer decidió cambiar, me da gusto por ella._

_Tienes razón, creo que lo más sano para ella es alejarse de Edward, porque el verlos juntos y felices la hará sentirse desdichada._

_Así es, pero a pesar de lo mal que me trato le deseo lo mejor y espero que pueda encontrar el verdadero amor._

_Ay hija, eres tan buena, eres incapaz de albergar odio en tu corazón a pesar de los malos tratos de esa jovencita._

_¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

_Porque no quería más problemas, además no quería preocuparlos, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, así que mejor disfrutemos lo que nos queda de la tarde._

_OK. _Me contestaron todos.

Así paso toda la semana que nos quedaba de vacaciones, obviamente al entrar provocamos una revolución en toda la escuela, ya que todos me preguntaban cómo me había ido en la gira, querían fotos y autógrafos, gracias al cielo la campana de inicio de clases sonó y todos se tranquilizaron.

Ya en la tarde Edward paso por mí para irnos en su bebe a mi entrenamiento, ya que un día sale su auto y al día siguiente sale el mío, una vez en la pista, Alice, Rose y yo nos pusimos a calentar, empezamos con jazz y finalizamos con ballet clásico para trabajar en nuestra elasticidad y así evitar desgarres, luego nos fuimos a cambiar por nuestros trajes nuevos que nos acaban de llegar para presumírselos a los chicos, luego nos pusimos los patines y entramos a la pista para practicar unos cuanto saltos triples, de ahí Alice realizo su rutina de Miss Saigon de Claude Michel Schönberg, Rose practico Galicia Flamenco y yo realice Hernando's Hideaway de Ella Fitzgerald que son unas rutinas nuevas que estamos preparando para los próximos campeonatos de patinaje sobre hielo.

Alice lucía un traje de dos piezas color rosa fuerte muy hermoso, su rutina fue increíblemente fresca y se desenvolvió con una elegancia característica en ella, Jasper quedó embobado viendo a su duende saltar, era magnifica.

Rose traía un vestido de una manga color azul eléctrico con encaje negro, su rutina fue increíble, me gusto mucho, incluso la canción es bellísima, sus saltos fueron espectaculares y su desplazamiento fue perfecto, Emmett la observo en todo momento que al terminar salió con una ocurrencia que solo podía venir de él.

Hincándose le dijo…

_Rose acepta ser mi novia, por favorrrrr…_

_Emmett, párate quieres. _Le contesto muy sonrojada mi amiga. _Además ya soy tu novia._

_¡Ahhh…! Es cierto, pero no importa, acepta ser mi novia de nuevo ¿Si? _Le contesto con su puchero estilo Alice Brandon.

_¡Claro que sí, mi amor! ¡Sabes que con ese puchero no te puedo negar nada!_

_¡Ayyyy…! ¡Por eso te amo mi rosa del hielo!_

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera poco decorosa, así que todos los presentes desviamos nuestra mirada hasta que Heidi los interrumpió.

_Haber chicos, dejen la limpieza de gargantas para después, las chicas en este momento están entrenando, así que no me hagan sacarlos de la practica._

_Perdón Heidi, es que sabes que no me puedo resistir a mi hermosa novia._

_Si, lo sé hasta de memoria, no te cansas de repetírnoslo todo el tiempo, así que chicas sigan con su entrenamiento que al rato tenemos una visita de una empresa que está muy interesada en ustedes._

_¿Quiénes son? _

_Es una sorpresa, mientras llegan sigan entrenando._

_Está bien, pero sabes que odio las sorpresas._

_Si, lo sé, por eso lo dije._

Todos comenzaron a reírse de mí, una vez lista me dirigí a la pista para ensayar mi nueva rutina y probar el vestido que iba a juego.

Mi vestido es de color rojo con destellos dorados, mi rutina era increíble, me gustaba mucho, era muy divertida, mis saltos eran extraordinarios y mis splits en el aire eran fantásticos, cada vez que hacia una acrobacia Edward y los demás me aplaudían muy contentos y eso me gusto, al terminar llegaron las personas que estábamos esperando.

Cuando mis amigas y yo vimos quienes eran nos sorprendimos, ya que eran Diane Disney y su esposo Ronald Miller, es decir, los productores de Disney on Ice, así que me acerque y ellos se presentaron.

_Hola, buenas tardes Heidi._

_Hola, buenas tardes, aquí están mis chicas._

_Hola Ibell, Alice y Rosalie._

_Hola. _Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

_Bueno chicas siéntense un rato en lo que les platicamos el porqué de nuestra visita._

Así que nos colocamos los protectores en las cuchillas y nos pusimos nuestra chamarra para no congelarnos, para después sentarnos.

_Bueno, el motivo de nuestra visita es que nos interesa tenerlas en la próxima gira que daremos por todo estados unidos, el tour se llamara Disney on ice: Sueños de princesas 2010. En este show contaremos los cuentos de la bella durmiente, blanca nieves y los 7 enanos, Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, La bella y la bestia, La sirenita, Pocahontas, La cenicienta y Mulan. _Nos dijo el señor Miller.

_Nos interesa que ustedes representen a varias de nuestras princesas, nos interesa que cada una de ustedes representen 2 princesas de nuestro show, al final se hará un show de clausura y obviamente no podrán salir caracterizadas con todos los personajes y para eso contrataremos a otras tres chicas que se disfracen de ese personaje para que salgan a escena. Serán caracterizadas con el personaje a interpretar. _Dijo el Señora Disney.

_¿Les interesa?_

_De que nos interesa, nos interesa, pero no podemos viajar entre semana por la escuela, sabe que en ocasiones viajamos mucho y nos apoyan pero tampoco queremos abusar._

_Si es por eso, no te preocupes, durante la semana no saldremos de Seattle, ya que solo tendremos 2 presentaciones los miércoles y jueves en horarios de 6:00 y 8:00 pm y los fines de semana será para irnos de gira por todo Estados Unidos, los sábados serán para promocionar el show en los diferentes programas de televisión y los domingos serán las funciones, habrá 3 horarios que serán de 1:00, 4:00 y 6:00 pm para poder regresar lo más temprano posible y nosotros nos encargamos que lleguen a sus casas, para los fines de semana partiríamos los viernes en la tarde para que en las mañanas puedan ensayar, además tu primo Félix ya acepto ser uno de nuestros príncipes. _

_Yo si acepto. _Dijo Rose_._

_Yo igual, además siempre ha sido mi sueño poder interpretar a mis personajes favoritos de mi infancia. _Dijo Alice.

_Yo también, será un honor pertenecer a su show._

_Perfecto, el show será dentro de tres meses, así que nos reuniremos de lunes a viernes por la tarde para comenzar con los ensayos._

_Chicas ¿El día de mañana podrían pasar a nuestras oficinas para firmar los contratos y hablar sobre su remuneración económica?_

_Claro no hay problema, solo que será como a las 4:00 pm._

_Perfecto a esa hora las esperamos, Heidi ya tiene nuestra dirección._

_Así es, yo mañana las llevo. _

_Entonces hasta mañana._

EDWARD POV

No puedo creerlo, mi Bella tendrá la oportunidad de cumplir otro de sus sueños, eso me parece fenomenal, ahora solo me falta saber que princesas interpretara, pero sea cual sea, pienso que se ha de ver hermosa.

JASPER POV

Mi duende estaba brincando de la alegría, además de interpretar a las dos princesas me encantaría verla caracterizada de campanita, me imagino que se ha de ver lindísima, ojala y se cumpla mi sueño.

EMMETT POV

Wow, ahora si se le cumplió su sueño de mi Rose, espero y no tengan que sacrificar su hermosa cabellera rubia pero bueno, hasta mañana nos enteraremos pero me imagino que ha de ser maravilloso y más para los niños que puedan conocer a sus personajes favoritos fuera de las caricaturas.

BELLA POV

En la tarde fuimos a las oficinas de Disney, firmamos y ahí nos enteramos que Rose interpretara a Aurora y a la cenicienta, Alice sería Blanca nieves y Ariel y como plus tendrá que interpretar a Campanita, estaba muy emocionada, ya que ella era su personaje favorito y a mí me toco ser Jazmín, Bella y Michelle Kwan se quedo con el papel de Mulan, al final cerrare con Jazmín, Alice con Ariel y Rose con Aurora.

Cuando les contamos a los chicos estaban emocionados, la siguiente semana empezamos con la coreografía y dos semanas antes del estreno empezamos con la promoción del evento, cuando se comenzaron a vender los boletos se terminaron ese mismo día y ya querían comprar los de la siguiente fecha, estábamos muy contentas, así siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que el día del estreno llegó, estábamos muy contentas, ya habíamos terminado de caracterizarnos.

Goofy, Mickey y Mimí Mouse fueron los encargados de dar apertura al show y a unos cuantos de los cuentos y Campanita era la encargada de darle vida a los personajes, cuando a Alice le tocaba interpretar a su princesa era su doble la que entraba como Campanita, pero cuando éramos cualquiera de nosotras era ella la que tomaba ese papel, el primer cuento fue Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, estaba nerviosa, ya que me tocaba abrir el show, pero entre más avanzaba, los nervios desaparecieron y fue un éxito, después siguió Alice con Blancanieves y los siete enanos, estuvo sensacional, se acoplo bastante bien con su pareja y los enanos estuvieron divinos, posteriormente regrese yo con la Bella y la Bestia, esa parte me gusto demasiado, pero lo que me encanto fueron los cubiertos y Lumiere el candelabro, seguidamente entro Alice con la Sirenita, fue un poco larga esta parte pero lo valía, esta parte me dio mucha risa cuando Jasper se entero que tenía que haber beso con el patinador que interpretaba al príncipe Erick, al principio no le agrado mucho que digamos pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, pero a pesar de los celos de nuestro amigo, lo demás quedo espectacular, inmediatamente entro Michelle Kwan con Mulan, fue precioso ver como ella aprendió a manejar esa arma para poder desarrollar su personaje a la perfección, además ella era perfecta, ya que sus rasgos orientales la ayudaron mucho, es una excelente patinadora, luego entro Rose con el cuento de la Bella durmiente, se veía preciosa, además cuando Emmett se burlo de Jasper por el beso que iba a recibir Alice, este le recordó que Rose también lo tenía que recibir, ya que Aurora estaba bajo una maldición que tendría que ser rota por un beso de amor verdadero dado por el patinador que interpreta al príncipe Felipe, Emmett casi se pone morado de coraje, pero Rose lo convenció de que eso era solo actuación y que los únicos besos que la hacían vibrar eran los de él, más tarde regreso Rose pero con el cuento de la Cenicienta, lo bueno es que hubo una introducción del príncipe y eso le dio chance de cambiarse, se veía preciosa con ese vestido azul y esa calabaza fue genial, su patinaje en pareja fue increíble y también me sorprendió que lo hiciera perfectamente a pesar de que siempre patina individualmente.

Al final nos despedimos con un show de todos los príncipes y princesas de los cuentos que interpretamos, fue fantástico, ya que los fuegos artificiales que se usaron impresionaron a todos los espectadores, incluso los chicos no sabían que iba a terminar así y quedaron encantados, se divirtieron como enanos, recordando su infancia.

JASPER POV

El beso que recibió mi Alice de ese tal príncipe Erick no me agrado mucho que digamos, pero tuve que aguantarme, ya que este era su sueño, aunque sé, que fue solo actuación no puedo evitar sentir celos de que otro toque a mi duende, lo bueno fue que se me concedió verla como Campanita, el show estuvo genial, me dejaron impactado, pero lo más gratificante es ver a los niños sonreír al ver a sus personajes favoritos, lo que más me impacto y lleno de ternura fue cuando escuche a un niño que estaba a lado mío que le decía a su hermana mayor.

_¡Ya ves hermana, Campanita si existe!_

Y ella le contesto.

_Si campeón, Campanita si existe._

La ilusión e inocencia de ese niño me mataron.

EMMETT POV

No podía soportar ver a otra persona tocando los labios de mi hermosa Rose, pero tenía que aguantarme, ya que si no Rose es capaz de castrarme si armo una escenita de celos, el único suertudo es Edward, ya que Bella no recibe ningún beso de nadie, ya que su pareja es su primo Félix y pues se vería raro que él la besara, en fin, cuando vi que el príncipe Felipe la beso, casi se me salen las tripas del estomago, pero lo que me calmo fue escuchar a una niña diciéndole a su mamá…

_¡Mami, mira…! ¡El príncipe Felipe la despertó…! ¡Yuhu!_

_Sí, mi amor, ella fue despertada por su príncipe azul._

Eso fue lo que me relajo, la inocencia de esa niña me hizo recordar la inocencia de mi vecinita que en ocasiones me relata los cuentos que su nana le cuenta y la emoción con la que me lo dice fue lo que hizo que no me enojara por ese beso.

EDWARD POV

Ver a mis amigos reventar del coraje es un poco divertido, lo bueno fue que a mi Bella nadie la iba a besar, ya que si no estaría igual de verde que Hulk, pero bueno, por ahora me burlo de ellos, estaba tan contento, ya que ver el resultado de tanto esfuerzo de parte de las chicas, fue fantástico, pero cada vez que Bella patinaba se me ponía la piel chinita de la emoción y los nervios, pero me estaba divirtiendo como enano, cada cuento me recordó mi niñez cuando mi mamá me solía contar esos cuentos, ver las caras sonrientes e impresionados de todos los niños fue increíble, pero lo que más me fascino fue la cara sonriente de mi Bella, su sueño por fin se estaba cumpliendo, quede con la boca abierta de la impresión, de la calidad del trabajo de todos.

Al finalizar las esperamos en sus camerinos, ya que se tenían que tomar fotos con todos los niños que asistieron al show, ellas recibieron muchos regalos de sus admiradores que sabían que ellas eran Ibell Volturi, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale…

BELLA POV

Así pasaron 3 meses que fue lo que duro el show, estábamos muy contentas, ya que nos tomarían en cuenta para el tour 2011, Heidi nos ofreció dar clases de patinaje sobre hielo a niños de 4 años y gustosas aceptamos, cada una tenía un grupo pequeño de 6 niños para poder atenderlos mejor.

Acabo de terminar mis entrenamientos y Edward quedo de pasar por mí, ya que hoy tenía entrenamiento de futbol con los chicos, así que esta vez no pudo acompañarme, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que había llegado el amor de mi vida hasta que me abrazo y me beso mi mejilla.

_¡Ahhh…! ¡Me asustaste Edward!_

_¡Lo siento cielo, pero quería sorprenderte!_

_No importa, me da gusto que hayas llegado ¿Cómo te fue?_

_Muy bien, aunque estoy algo cansado._

_Entonces estuvo pesado el entrenamiento._

_Pues algo, pero ahora tenemos que echarle ganas para ganar la final._

_Tienes razón, hay que echarle ganas a lo que a uno le gusta, si quieres vamos a mi casa y cenamos con mi papá._

_OK, vamos entonces._

Nos dirigimos a mi casa, el puso la canción Claro de Luna de Debussy, voy a patinar esta canción para regalársela en su cumpleaños, porque sé que es su canción favorita. Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre nos estaba esperando con una gran pizza que no pudimos negar, ya que tenía muchas ganas de comer comida chatarra, al terminar el se fue a ver tele, mientras Edward y yo salimos al patio a platicar…

_¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?_

_Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que dentro de un año, las chicas y yo vamos a entrar a la categoría Senior en patinaje y estoy contenta, porque entrare a una nueva etapa en mi carrera._

_Wow, eso me da mucho gusto, preciosa._

_Bella._

_Si._

_¿Te he dicho que te amo?_

_Hoy no._

_¡Ahhh… pues! Te amo mi hermosa patinadora._

_Y yo también te amo mi guapo futbolista, bésame._

_No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, que con mucho gusto lo hago._

Así nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, cada beso que nos dábamos era diferente, yo me derretía en sus labios, son tan deliciosos que nunca me canso de probarlos, al poco rato tuve que correrlo en contra de mi voluntad…

_Mi amor no es que te corra, pero ya tienes que irte._

_No quero. _Me dijo como niño chiquito que no puede pronunciar bien la palabra quiero.

_Edward yo tampoco quiero que te vayas._

_¿Entonces porque me dices que me vaya?_

_Es que tienes que descansar, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano._

_Está bien, solo porque estoy molido del cansancio, pero mañana me tienes aquí a primera hora para irnos a la escuela._

_Edward recuerda que le toca pasear a mi bebe, así que me toca ir por ti._

_¡Ay, es cierto! Bueno, entonces me da tiempo de dormir un poquito más._

_¡Ay Edward! Ya ves, pero ya vete antes de que me arrepienta y te rapte._

_Mmm… No sería mala idea._ Me dijo con una voz muy seductora.

_¡Edward!_ _Lo dije en sentido figurado._ Le dije muy sonrojada.

_Lo sé, pero me encanta hacerte sonrojar._

_¡Ayyyy…! ¡Que voy a hacer contigo!_

_Amarme, es lo único que te pido._

_Está bien, pero no creo que sea mucho sacrificio que digamos._

_Jejejjeee… Bueno ahora si me voy, sino mi mamá es capaz de castigarme. _

_Sale, hasta mañana entonces, me mandas un mensaje en cuanto llegues ¿OK?_

_OK._

EDWARD

Estoy muy contento con Bella, después de clases acompañe a mi papá al hospital, ya que Bella tenía sus clases de patinaje con los niños, así que opte por ir con él para no interrumpirla, al llegar mi papá tuvo una emergencia, así que él se fue al quirófano y yo me fui a su consultorio a esperarlo, de camino me tope con el Sr. Denali, ya tenía bastante tiempo de no verlo, desde que se fue Tanya a Canadá…

_Hola Sr. Denali ¿Cómo esta?_

_Muy bien Edward ¿Y tú?_

_Igual._

_Si, ya veo que tu relación con Bella va viento en popa, según los medios de comunicación._

_Así es, estoy muy feliz con ella ¿Y Tanya como esta?_

_Está bien, le ha hecho mucho bien alejarse de aquí, hace dos meses conoció a un chico que la ama y decidió darse otra oportunidad para el amor._

_Me da mucho gusto, que ella sea feliz, a pesar de que nuestro noviazgo no haya terminado bien, no le deseo nada malo, al contrario._

_Lo sé hijo, se que tu no eres de esos, bueno me retiro, es que tengo una junta muy importante, saludos a tus papás._

_Claro que sí y espero tener noticias de ella._

_Yo creo que no ha de tardar en ponerse en contacto contigo, adiós._

_Adiós._

Después de un rato, mi papá no regresaba, así que le deje una nota con su secretaria y me fui a buscar a Bella.

Una semana después Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa viendo películas y comiendo chatarra jejejjeee… Si se entera Heidi y mi entrenador de esto, literalmente nos matan, jejejjeee…

Ya había terminando la película y Bella fue por un jugo a la cocina cuando suena el teléfono, así que conteste…

_Bueno._

_Aló, Edward, ehhh… Soy Tanya._

_¿Tanya?_

_Si… Ehhh… ¿Cómo estas?_

_Muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Igual._

_Que bueno._

En eso llego Bella…

_Me permites tantito Tanya._

_Claro._

_¿Quién es? _Me pregunto Bella.

_Es Tanya._

_¡Ahhh…! Te dejo para que hables con ella._

_No quédate conmigo._

_Está bien._

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá y la abrace…

_Ya regrese, perdona la espera._

_No te preocupes._

_Tú papá me platico que estas saliendo con un chico._

_Así es, pero que papá tan chismoso tengo, pero así lo quiero, jejejjeee…_

_Jajajjaaa… ¿Y que tal te va con él?_

_Muy bien, es muy lindo conmigo y lo mejor es que me tuvo paciencia, me fue enamorando poco a poco hasta que lo consiguió._

_Me da gusto por ti._

_Muchas gracias, Edward… Yo… Mejor olvídalo_

_¿Qué pasa Tanya? Dime lo que querías decirme._

_¿Cómo están ellas?_

_Con ellas te refieres con Jessica y Lauren._

_Si._

_Bueno… Después de que te fuiste, ellas quisieron seguir con su popularidad, pero ya no les funciono y se separaron, Jessica te extrañaba muchísimo, ya que Jasper me conto que en ocasiones la escuchaba llorar cuando nadie la veía, hace cinco meses se hizo novia de Mike Newton._

_¿De ese cerebro de pescado? Perdón no debí decir eso._

_No te preocupes, hasta yo pienso lo mismo._

_Al mes de esa relación, Jessica quedó embarazada de él._

_¿Qué? No puedo creerlo._

_Nosotros tampoco, pero en cuanto le dijo a Mike de su embarazó, el no la apoyo, al contrario la humillo delante de sus amigos, él le dijo que no se iba a hacer responsable de un bebe del cual no estaba seguro si era de él y estos se burlaron de ella, Jessica quedo desconsolada, así que acudió con Emmett para que la ayudara y él le aconsejo que les dijera a sus papás, ella estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de que sus padres no la apoyaran, sentía que los había defraudado, pero sin querer ella le platico de la humillación que le hicieron y fue a buscar a Mike…_

FLASHBACK…

_¡Ese mal nacido…! ¡Lo voy a matar…!_

_No Emmett, déjalo, no quiero que te metas en problemas._

_¡Pero Jessica, te humillo, me da mucho coraje, como se le ocurrió decirte eso!_

_Sé que no fue muy cortes de su parte, pero no vale la pena._

_Claro que si, ninguna mujer se merece ese trato tan vil, así que espérame aquí._

_¡No Emmett!_

Por más que quiso detenerlo, no pudo.

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya sé! Llamare a Edward._

_Edward ¿Dónde estas?_

_Estoy en el gimnasio, solo esperamos a Emmett para el calentamiento ¿Qué tienes? Te noto muy nerviosa._

_¿Está Mike contigo?_

_Si, aquí esta ¿Qué pasa Jessica?_

_Es que soy una tonta, se me salió decirle a Emmett que estoy embarazada de Mike y que este me humillo al saberlo, está hecho una furia y va para allá a golpearlo, por favor detenlo, no dejes que cometa una tontería._

_¡Ayy… no! Cuando Emmett está enojado es difícil detenerlo, pero Jasper y yo haremos lo que podamos._

_¡Voy para allá!_

_No Jessica, será mejor que no vengas, es peligroso en tu estado._

_Pero es que…_

_Pero nada._

_Está bien, aquí me quedare, pero llámame cuando esto pase, no estaré tranquila hasta que me llames…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Y le dio una golpiza, no paso a mayores porque nosotros se lo quitamos de encima, pero Mike quedo un poco lastimado, fueron llevados a la dirección y el conto el porqué lo golpeo, los maestros apoyaron a Emmett y Mike fue suspendido, cuando Jessica les dijo a sus padres estos la apoyaron, los papás de Mike lo mandaron fuera de Seattle, no sabemos en donde esta, se le busco para que respondiera pero nada, así que los papás de ella no insistieron más con esa familia, además Jessica le pidió disculpas a Bella por el trato que le dio y ella la perdono._

_No se merecía menos ese engendro._

_Bella la ayudo mucho, ya que una de sus tías que vive en Italia tiene una fundación que apoya a chicas adolescente embarazadas, donde les brindan ayuda psicológica y medica para el parto en caso de que no tengan recursos y las que si los tienen se costean su estancia ahí, así que Jessica ya tiene un mes en ese lugar y por lo que cuenta en sus emails es que está muy contenta y ya nos mando su primera foto donde se le nota la pancita de cinco meses de embarazo._

_Me da gusto de que ahora este bien y la hayan apoyado ¿Y que sabes de Lauren? _

_Pues no mucho, lo último que supe de ella es que se fue con un señor mucho más grande que ella, porque según sus padres ya no podían darle los lujos que ella quería, pero sus padres no estaban en quiebra, solo le dijeron eso a su hija para que aprendiera que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, pero ella no cambio, así que una mañana los padres de ella acudieron con Jasper para saber si él sabía de su hija pero nada, lo único que encontraron en su recamara fue una carta donde decía que no le interesaba formar parte de una familia pobretona, que ella se merecía más, así que se iba con alguien quien si podía darle los lujos que se merecía y que no la buscaran, poco tiempo después nos enteramos que ese hombre era un tratante de blancas que está siendo buscado por la interpol y no han podido atraparlo, los padres de Lauren están moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla pero sin éxito._

_¡Oh dios mío!_

_Pues lamentablemente su ambición la llevo a tomar ese camino equivocado y no sabemos que está siendo de ella._

_Espero que se encuentre bien y que pronto regrese con bien a casa._

_Nosotros esperamos lo mismo._

_Bueno dejemos las cosas tristes… Cuéntame cómo vas con Bella._

_Muy bien, estamos más enamorados con cada día que pasa, ella me hace muy feliz e incluso esta aquí conmigo._

_¿En serio? Salúdamela de mi parte, bueno Edward, te dejo porque Demetri acaba de llegar por mí, tratare de llamarte pronto y que Bella pueda hacer una gira pronto por Canadá para presentársela a mi Demetri, ya que la admira muchísimo, al principio me puse celosa, pero después me explico que es solo admiración, ya que a la que ama es a mí, así que no hay problema._

_OK, saludos a tus abuelos._

_Claro, yo le digo, salúdame a Esme y a Carslie._

_OK, hasta pronto._

_Hasta pronto y salúdame a los chicos y a Jessica, te dejo mi nuevo email para que se lo des cuando hables con ella._

_Perfecto, bye._

_Bye._

Cuando colgué me sentí feliz de saber que ella estaba bien y felizmente enamorada de un chico que la ama. Le platique a Bella y ella se puso contenta.

_Es una lástima que no tenga planes de viajar a Canadá pero ya habrá algo para ir por esos rumbos._

_Tienes razón, ya encontraremos el pretexto perfecto para ir._

_¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado de repente? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Nada, es que me quede pensando en nuestra primer cita._

_¿En la primera o en la segunda parte?_

_En la segunda parte, donde según yo te estaba enseñando a patinar, me imagino que te burlabas de mi ¿Verdad?_

_¡Nooo...! ¡Como crees! ¿Yo? ¡Yo sería incapaz de burlarme de ti! ¡Jamás!_

_¡Bellaaaa...!_

_Bueno, está bien, pero solo fue un poquito ehhhh... para que negarlo..._

_¡Ahhh...! Entonces si te burlaste de mí ehhhh... Pero esta si me las pagas._

_Jajajjaaaa... No Edward, no me hagas cosquillas, jajajjjaaaa... Para por favor... Jajajjaaaa... Ya no más cosquillas... Jajajjaaa... Detente y te digo la verdad._

_¿Está bien?_

_En realidad estaba más preocupada en que no me descubrieras que en burlarme de ti._

_¿Sabes? Después de todo me senti tonto enseñandole a una profesional._

_No eres tonto, además no has querido aprender porque no quieres, ya te dije que yo te enseño._

_¡No gracias! ¡No quiere quebrarme una pierna!_

_Jajajjaaa... Que miedoso eres..._

_No es eso, pero mejor que cada quien se dedique a lo suyo._

_Está bien, pero algún día lo lograre..._

_Ya lo veremos mi hermosa Ibell._

_Así es, ya lo veremos._

BELLA POV

Después de estar en casa de Edward me metí a bañar para acostarme a dormir, no podía creer los cambios que había tenido mi vida en estos meses, estoy muy contenta, lo bueno que esos cambios fueron para bien, ahora las mosqueteras tenemos a nuestros príncipes azules, mi carrera en el patinaje va en asenso, en ocasiones hacemos comerciales a nuestros patrocinadores, cada semana vamos al hospital donde trabaja Carslie, vamos al área de pediatría específicamente para que Ibell, Alice y Rose pasemos unos momentos con nuestros fans consentidos, todos estos niños le echan ganas a su recuperación y cada vez que dan de alta a uno vamos a esperarlo a las afueras del hospital.

En este momento de nuestras vidas entrenamos cada día para dar lo mejor de nosotras en nuestras competencias, seguimos participando en los eventos especiales de Stars on Ice y esperando que lleguen las siguientes olimpiadas que serán en Rusia hasta el 2014 pero como dice la nana Goya, esa es otra historia…

FIN

**Llego a su fin esta fantástica historia, cuando coloque el fin me dieron ganas de llorar de tristeza y de alegría, ya que es un gusto terminar un proyecto en el que has dedicado tiempo, espero que no les decepcione el final y que dejen sus reviews como hasta ahora lo han hecho, gracias a todos y todas que leyeron esta historia y que invirtieron un poquito de su tiempo para dedicármelo, en verdad, estoy muy contenta y agradecida.**

**Gracias a Mayce Cullen, Day Cullen, Ro 91, trishahudsonblack91, Manuela Cullen, MarilizzieCullen13, perl rose swan, , Aiiram, eviita cullen, kitigirl, Maru M. Cullen, luzalejatb, isa-21, Bella Swan 1996, NessylitleCullen, Yuuuuus, bella340, Conlaca, valinight, Maya Cullen Masen, violetablak y Naddy quienes fueron las que me dejaron sus reviews, gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir teniéndolo en mis demás historias, cuídense mucho chicas.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me pusieron en sus alertas, en sus favoritos o en como su autor favorito, en verdad fue un orgullo.**

**También les agradezco a los que lean esta historia después de que haya puesto los agradecimientos, gracias a todos los que leen sin dejar su review. **

**Por cierto ya estoy trabajando en otras historias, porque hubo una tarde en que mi cerebro se ilumino y me dio varias ideas, espero poder plasmarlas lo más pronto posible.**

**Saludos desde Cancún.**

**Con mucho cariño su amiga…**

**Lauris princess *** PAO *****


	17. AVISO OS DE MI DOBLE VIDA

¡Hola a todas mis hermosas lectoras!

Sé que no muy seguido doy señales de vida pero les dejo un pequeño regalito para todas ustedes, es una loca idea que ya se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho pero por azares del destino no pude concretarlo hasta ahora, espero que les guste este One Shot, déjenme sus reviews para saber que tal me salió, sin más me despido dejándolas para que lo lean y disfruten, se llama:

**MI DOBLE VIDA: UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

**EDWARD Y BELLA **

**4EVER & EVER.**

Gracias y saludos desde Cancún, Quintana Roo, México.

Atte.:

*** Lauris Princess *** ***Laura Paola***


End file.
